Evadance
by Taylor Shine
Summary: My band used to be my life, and music in my blood. But then one day one of my band members went insane and developed this strange obsession over me. Yet, I'm the one who's lying and insane. Just because there isn't any physical evidence doesn't mean I'm lying. If only I could get one of them to believe me, maybe then the rest would listen. BigTimeRush2013
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Here is the first chapter. If you like it review, favorite or follow the story so I know to post a new chapter. Hope everyone reading enjoys the story. :)**

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance**_

One.

_Blair_

It all started when I stepped off my plane and into the over crowded LAX airport. The rest of my band, Evadance, had already been in Los Angeles a week. The only thing they're waiting on now is me. Originally, I was supposed to have gone to L.A. with Evadance but something happened on my end of the spectrum and they had to go without me.

I did manage to get nearly everything settled back in Minnesota before having to buy a plane ticket and fly out on my own. If it wasn't for the risk of being dropped by the band's label I would have probably found a way to get out of what I was going to do. I just wasn't really into the music anymore. I guess that can happen when one of your band members has decided to form an obsession over you and no one believes a word you say.

Instead dropping out, I was leaving with Evadance to go on a six month tour as the opening act for a popular boy band neither I nor the rest of my band had ever heard of. The show was set to start with a trial performance in Los Angeles then, if all that went well, both bands would be heading off to Las Vegas, Nevada for the first official show. I could already feel myself starting to stress out over everything. At least everyone I would be going on this tour with was legal to drink and gamble.

Thanks to the premature snow storm that hit Minnesota, my flight had been delayed twenty minutes. Once I did get to LAX, the pilot didn't have clearance to land so we ended up circling the airport for around ten minutes. So not only was I now thirty minutes late but I had gotten myself lost in the airport as well. Since someone had been kind enough to give me a map, I was trying to read it and walk at the same time. This inevitably meant that I was no longer paying attention to where I was walking. It was only a matter of time before I ran into someone or something.

Evadance's agent, Debbie Kaller, had told me that I was going to be picked up by the boy band Evadance was going on tour with. When I asked why, Debbie gave me her universal answer to everything: _because it works out best this way, hon_. Debbie's universal answer also meant: _I don't feel like explaining my reasoning to __**you**_. I hated that answer and Debbie knew it. The only reason Debbie Kaller was still Evadance's agent was because she was very good at her job. I really hated Debbie, the rest of Evadance loved her.

The only problem with Debbie's reasoning, I didn't know who I was looking for. What their names were or what they looked like. Aside of that, it was damn near perfect.

I'm trying to find the North Exit, since it seems to be the one I'm closet to, when I walk straight into someone. I'd only walked into one person but he seemed to be in a group with three other guys. The four of them were dressed nearly identical. Black sweatshirts, hoods pulled up over their heads, blue jeans and darkly shaded sunglasses. It's not very relevant but they're also all taller than me. It's not surprising though, almost everyone is taller than me.

"Sorry," I look up at the guy I'd just walked into. Beneath the hood I could see his golden blonde hair. "I should've been watching where I was going. You okay?"

"I'll live," answers the blonde casually as though I hadn't walked into him. He looks down at the map in my hands "You lost?"

"No," I answer sarcastically, "I'm just walking around the airport reading a map, walking into people, because I find it fun."

"Name's Kendall," I roll my eyes at the blonde's response. Apparently my sarcastic answer had gone in one ear and out the other.

"Blair," I state and Kendall looks over at the other three guys, who have seemed to come slightly to attention after hearing my name.

"Blair Parsons?" asks the tallest one. His light brown hair is barely visible underneath the large hood.

"How do you know my name?" I ask back slightly freaked out. "Have I met you before?"

"Not directly," answers Kendall, "come with us."

"Uh, no," I reply crossing my arms. "I don't know you."

"We're the band you're looking for," inputs the tall one, "you're going on tour with us. Now come on we're already late."

"I want names first."

The tall one sighs. I was obviously aggravating him. "We'll get acquainted in the car. Until then save the questions and move."

"Names."

"Alright," says Kendall, "arguing is only going to waist more time." He points to the short Latino standing to his right. "This is Carlos, the guy next to him is Logan and the impatient pissed off one is James. Can we go now? We really are late."

I look over at James. "That wasn't too incredibly hard now was it?" I ask before turning back to Kendall, "lead the way."

_2 Month Later_

It hadn't taken long for James to listen to me. Apparently Davie Rennolds, Evadance's bass player, had gotten to him first and was talking shit again. Magically it had been about me and complete lies. Sadly James happened to believe Davie, at first, and already had a bad taste in his mouth about me. So when he met me in the airport he already had pre-decided notions about who I was in his head. It had taken about two days to set everything straight. Most of which was done in Vegas over Tequila shots and poker games. Now James greatly disliked Davie and we were good friends.

You might be wondering, or don't care, why Davie was still part of Evadance if I couldn't stand him. Either way I'm still going to explain. Main reason: Debbie liked Davie. Other reason: the rest of Evadance liked Davie. In all honesty, I really didn't like the people who made up my band or those who managed it. The only two guys I would actually call friends would be Rick and Dyllan. Even then, I really didn't consider them more than acquaintances. They probably considered me less.

Rick played second lead guitar and Dyllan played the drums. They didn't mind Davie and thought that my reasons for hating him were far-fetched and stupid. According to them, people don't turn into creepy stalkers over night who form a freaky obsession over you. Other than that Rick and Dyllan were fine. The BTR guys, though, happened to be better friends and I'd only known them for two months. They were a lot nicer and didn't always have a mean comment directed toward me.

We were in Austin, Texas right now and Evadance was getting ready to go out on stage. Except for me, I was out by the tour buses chasing Kendall. The guy had the maturity level of a five-year-old sometimes and found taking my brand new cell phone fun. Kendall and I both knew that there wasn't anything amusing or mildly interesting on there, yet he still chose to slip it out of my pocket five minuets before I'm supposed to be on stage and run outside.

"Give it back!" I yell after Kendall as he darts onto his and Logan's tour bus. If it wasn't an emergency I would not have followed him. The amount of trash and clutter they managed to keep in the bus scared and disgusted me. "There isn't anything on the phone!"

"Then why can't I use it?"

"Because I don't want you breaking my new phone!" Kendall stops moving for a second and I tackle him to the couch. Not even a minute later the tour manager, Rachel Hynz, appears in the bus doorway.

"Do I even want to know?" Asks Rachel and I know that her arms are crossed while she stares at us.

"Kendall stole my phone," I complain craning my neck to see Rachel.

"Backstage now, both of you," demands the tour manager. If there was one thing Rachel didn't stand for it was a disorderly show. Sadly, for her, not one show ever ran smoothly. Something stupid, like this, always happened.

"Make him give me my phone back," I whine rolling off Kendall and onto the other side of the couch.

"Give Blair her phone back," orders Rachel already bored of her babysitting job. At least that's what she called managing the Windows Down Tour. Reluctantly, Kendall hands me back my phone. Under Rachel's hard glare we both get off the couch and follow her toward the venue.

Once in the building, Rachel ushers me toward the hair and makeup people. Telling them that they have less than five minuets to make me look presentable. They complete the task in three and I look damn good too. Thanking them I slide down from the chair. When my feet hit the floor I head over to Randy, the guy who kept inventory of everyone's interments, and get my black Fender guitar from him.

He hands it over, "good luck tonight Blair," I smile and take the guitar. Aside of the guys, Dustin and BTR's security guard, Jax, Randy was one of the only people on this tour that was actually nice to me. I got the feeling that Rick and Dyllan tolerated me like I was some pesky dog that followed them home and wouldn't go away. Davie, on the other hand, wouldn't leave me alone and he knew that it bothered me.

I'm tossing the strap around my neck when Davie comes up behind me. I nearly hit him in the head with the guitar's neck but he ducks right in time beneath it. I think about actually trying to hit him with it before deciding against doing so. I'd feel bad for my guitar.

"What do you want?" I snap dropping as much ice into my voice as I can. He looks me over with dead eyes. The guy seemed to have no emotion when it came to anything and it freaked me out. Then the creepy amusement lit them up, there was something not right in this guy's head. The worst part is, I'm sure he knows it.

"Why are you spending so much time with that other band Blair? We not good enough for you any more?" I don't like the strange edge in his voice. Davie sounded creeper than usual and that was saying a lot.

"I happen to get along better with BTR than I do Evadance," I answer truthfully. Evadance might be my band but I didn't care much for the people who make it up.

We used to be best friends but that was a long time ago. I don't even know how long ago it was. Then Davie got weird, not good weird creepy weird, and I grew apart from Rick and Dyllan. It's more like they grew apart from me. I guess not one of us is the person we used to know.

"You'll run em off sooner or later," remarks Davie as he tries to make me feel worse about myself. To his delight, it works. Although I try to hid my emotions behind a blank face, my eyes betray me. "And if you don't do it on your own maybe my photos will give them a more realistic view of you. It's only a matter of time, Blair. Only a matter of time."

With that Davie saunters off leaving me less than a minuet to get stage ready. I watch as he goes over to Rick and Dyllan, who are getting their ear pieces fitted, and starts talking. The three of them start laughing and for a moment, Davie seems to be normal. Then he shoots a glare my way and I see that his eyes are as dead and glassy as they can get.

"Blair, Dyllan, Rick, Davie," snaps Rachel and the four of us snap to attention. "Get out on stage. You're on now."

Pasting a smile on my face I walk out and wave.

Our set lasts about twenty minutes. The last song, Throw Your Heart Away, ends and I'm the first one off stage. I hand my guitar over to Randy, who tells me that I did great, before averting my eyes and running past Kendall, James and Carlos. Logan was probably still in front of a mirror spiking his hair. Right then I didn't really care where anyone was. All I wanted to do was go on to my bus, lock the door, and never come out. Conversations, like the one I had earlier, with Davie could do that to me.

Grabbing a bottle of makeup removing astringent and a large handful of cotton balls from my bathroom I went to sit back down on the couch. Soaking one of the cotton balls in the blue, alcoholic liquid I pressed it to the underside of my forearm and started to remove the concearler Debbie insisted I wear. Rachel and the others working behind the scenes on this tour wouldn't care but Debbie insisted that any cuts were hidden with makeup or clothing.

When the makeup was gone it was easy to see the scars, and three fresh cuts, everyone wanted me to hide. Not only do you have to keep depression off your face but having it shown anywhere else is strictly forbidden. This was one of the many reason I hated Debbie Kaller. The insensitive bitch didn't understand a single thing.

There was a soft knock on the door. It pulled me out of my tainted thoughts and back to the reality that made me have them. "Blair?" asks James' voice, "would you please unlock the door?"

"No," I answer closing the bottle of makeup remover. "Shouldn't you be on stage?"

"The show is over, Blair," answers James and I sit up straighter confused by his answer.

"I have not been in here that long." I couldn't have been. I've never let my mind wonder in negative thoughts for that long before.

"Yes you have," answers James calmly, "now would you please unlock the door?"

"No and why?"

"Because we both know that whatever is running through your head right now isn't something good."

"I'm still not letting you in," I respond. What did it matter to him if I was having bitter thoughts?

"Blair." I don't respond and glance down at my arm again. I hear talking outside the bus but don't pay it any mind. A few seconds later the door handle of my bus turns and James pushes the door open.

"Who gave you a key?" I snap as I shove my concearler-free arm behind my back and lean against it. No one but Rachel and the makeup people on this tour knew that I cut. Evadance and Debbie knew too but that was it. Now I had two secrets to keep, and one I had no control over.

"Your driver," answers James as he come to sit next to me.

"The door was locked for a reason," I reply as I grab a sweatshirt laying across the couch's back. Pulling it on I do my best to make sure James doesn't see my arm.

"Whatever that Davie kid said to you," begins James and I close my eyes. That was the reason my door had been locked - I hadn't wanted to talk about Davie. Sometimes it was almost like James could read my mind.

"Different topic please?" I try pushing a small fake smile on to my lips. James wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me onto his lap.

"Whatever that Davie kid said to you," he restates telling me that a subject change wasn't in the future. "Don't think about it. That creep isn't worth your thoughts or time. Remember last month? Doing this isn't good for you." I close my eyes and let James hold me. If only forgetting about Davie, and not letting what he said affect me, was that easy.

I'm not sure how much time passed but Rachel is walking around announcing that everyone needs to be on a bus because we were getting ready to head out. I hear her when she comes to bang on my bus door. Apparently she thinks that I'm either not going to answer or that I'm sleeping.

"Blair," shouts Rachel, "you on there?"

"Yes," I answer rubbing my eyes. I'd forgotten that I was wearing eye makeup and it smears.

"James on there too?" she asks next in a normal voice.

"Present," replies James answering Rachel's question.

"You staying on there?" James looks down at me before answering. I shrug and he takes it as me saying that he can.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Rachel pauses before telling us tomorrows agenda, "I'm just reminding everyone that we aren't performing tomorrow so I hope you two like Okalahoma because we're staying there."

"Like over night in a hotel staying?" I ask hoping that Rachel says yes. I'd love to spend a night that was in a real room and not on a tour bus.

"Yes, Blair," answers Rachel, "now I've got to go find everybody else. Carlos was not happy when we left him in Utah." I hear Rachel walk away, her black heels clicking on the parking lot. James looks down at me and smirks.

"You look like somebody punched you in both eyes," he remarks.

"I didn't see anyone punch me so they must have been invisible," I reply some what smiling.

"I love how you just agree with me, Princess." James was the only person I let call me Princess. Sometimes, when I was in a very good mood, the other guys could get away with it but once I realized what they called me I called them out on it. Why James called me Princess, that I still couldn't figure out and his answer, for when I asked, never really clarified anything.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because you're special and you let me."

"So kind of like how you let me play with your hair?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "You're completely different from the character you play in your show yet freak out when people try touching your hair. It's confusing."

"No, what's confusing is why people want to touch my hair. It's my hair why do they want to touch it?" I laugh a little at his answer. It made sense but the fact that he said it in a non joking manner with a straight face made it laughable. Sitting up straight, I straddle James' lap and run my fingers through his hair.

"Ah, you let me play with your hair because I'm special and you like it," I respond as he wraps his hands around my waist pushing my shirt up slightly. His hands were warm and I leaned back into his familiar embrace. I'm not sure who kissed who first but I do know that in the end we both kissed each other back.

"We're still just friends, right?" I ask as I pull out of the kiss. I didn't even know the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hope you like! Remember for another update: review, favorite or follow. Right now though, I'm gonna do some shout outs to those who posted a review/favorite/follow on Chapter One.**

**Shout Outs:**

**BTR-maslow-luv-97: I'm glad you like it! I guess you'll just have to wait to see about Davie; maybe he'll be a creepy, stalker maybe not. Thanks for the favorite and follow!**

**Whittyness: Thanks for the follow!**

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Two.

_Blair_

_Recap: "We're still just friends, right?" I ask pulling out of the kiss. I didn't even know the answer._

"With benefits?" James asks back, smiling. Glancing at his eyes I'm not sure if he's trying to be cute or somewhat funny so that I don't start asking myself countless questions over and over again in my head. Trying for a small smile of my own , I close my eyes and curl up into a ball against his chest. A few minutes later, Snake's voice comes over the speaker in my bus.

"We're finally getting on the road, I'll get back on when it's safe for you to start walking around on the bus Blair." Snake is my thirty-some, tattoo covered, Punk rock driver who seems to think he's twenty. We got along well. He didn't care about what I did just as long as I didn't tell him to turn his music down. Unless it was one in the morning and I was trying to sleep.

"Got it Snake," I reply even though I know that my driver doesn't hear me. He comes on nearly five seconds after I spoke.

"We're on the road, feel free to now move around." Informs Snake, but I don't bother to say anything back this time. Opening my eyes I look up at James.

"I'm going to bed," I state sliding off his lap and onto the floor. "You can either stay out here and sleep on the couch or come with me." James gets up and wraps his arms around me from behind. I lean back against his chest and he kisses my neck.

"Lead the way, Princess."

I press the small black button next to the door and watch as my bed comes down from the wall. It fills the small hallway blocking me from freely walking toward the back of the bus. I hadn't bothered to make my bed this morning so the covers were still a mess. Not caring I crawl in and James lays down next to me.

My back was toward him, so when James wraps his arms around me, pulling me to his chest, he's met with a face full of my hair. James doesn't seem to mind, though, for he proceeds to kiss my neck and hold me tighter to his chest.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I ask resting my arms over his. I had no intention of moving or having James let go of me.

"Don't act like you don't like it, Princess," replies James as he smirks against my neck.

"You know, I bet all the other girls in the world don't let their guy friend kiss them like this," I remark as James presses his lips to my shoulder. Instead of agreeing with me, like I thought he would, James says something completely different.

"You're a beautiful girl, Blair, and one of the nicest people I've ever met. Don't let that Debbie bitch or Davie tell you otherwise." It takes me a couple of seconds to come up with a response, even though James doesn't seem to be expecting one.

"You're the first person to call me beautiful," I say softly.

"I find that hard to believe, Princess," replies James. I smile when he lightly kisses my cheek. Not very long after my eyes close and I fall asleep.

_James_

It was obvious to everyone, except maybe Blair, that my feelings toward her were more than I would normally feel for a friend. Earlier this evening I hadn't meant to kiss her, it just happened. When Blair didn't pull away and kissed me back I began to wonder about how she felt about me. After thinking about it I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know.

Blair was right, she was special. Even if she only said it in a joking manner. The way I was with her was different from how I was with other girls. Even girls I was dating. There was a difference, and Blair was right she was the only person I let play with my hair.

About half-way through the night, Blair starts moving and talking in her sleep. She twists around in my arms, wrapping her arms around me, inevitably waking me up in the process. Then Blair starts talking, well I guess it's more like mumbling.

"Wait, James, I can explain. Stop walking away," she incoherently mumbles and I can tell that Blair's still sleeping. Now it was just the matter of waiting to see if she was going to say anything else. After her only phrase Blair goes back to sleeping silently.

Knowing that Blair said my name makes me want to wake her up and ask what she was dreaming about. I end up deciding against it some how knowing that if I woke Blair up that she wouldn't go back to sleep and if Blair was up that meant I was going to be up.

Now I really wanted to know why Blair had these mood-swings, I guess that's what you'd call them, and I had this gut feeling that Davie Rennolds was causing them.

_Blair_

Sunlight streaming through the windows, onto the bus, wakes me up. James seems to have already been up for awhile when I finally open my eyes. He looks down when I shift in his arms.

"Good morning, Princess," says James smiling. Still tired, I yawn, close my eyes and lay my head against his chest.

"We still on the road?" I mumble into James' shirt. He runs his fingers through my hair, brushing out the many knots tangling it.

"Yeah."

"Have we made it to Okalahoma yet? I ask next, not sure of how far Snake managed to drive last night.

"I'm not sure," answers James, "I can go ask if you want me to though."

"No, Snake'll come over the speakers when we get there. He always does. Sometimes I think that Snake should be a tour guide, he loves explaining about the cities we drive through."

"What we're you dreaming about last night Blair?" asks James suddenly, changing the subject from: _are we in Okalahoma yet?_ to _what did Blair dream last night?_ in a matter of seconds.

"How am I supposed to remember what I dreamed about last night?" I ask back as James' hands move down to my waist.

"You were talking in your sleep," he says quietly, "I was just wondering if you remembered anything."

"I take it that you know what I said and want to know if I do too?" I ask back thinking that anything I could have muttered about in my sleep couldn't be anything worse than embarrassing.

"For being tired you caught on quick," remarks James and I wait for him to say what he heard. When he doesn't speak up I do, hoping to convince him that he can tell me what I said. To be honest, I was curious now.

"Well," I say after a few seconds of silence pass, "I don't remember what I said so can you tell me? It might help me remember what I was dreaming about if you do."

"You sure you want to know?" at that point, I can tell that James is stalling. He had apparently hoped that I would have remembered my late night ramblings.

"Yeah," I say lightly, "it couldn't be that bad. The worst I could have done is embarrass myself to no end." James takes a breath and his arms tighten around me. Looking into James' hazel eyes, I feel completely unguarded and safe.

"You only said one thing, Blair, which was: _stop James, I can explain_. _I'm not lying._" I drop James' eyes and I know that he's waiting for me to say something. Anything in response to give him a better understanding of my unconscious mumblings. At that point I know exactly what I had been dreaming about.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell," I lie trying for a small semi believable smile. I know that it isn't convincing. I have the feeling that James sees through everything and can tell that I'm lying. Thankfully, for me, he doesn't dwell on it and mercifully ends the conversation topic.

"It was probably nothing then," James pauses trying to catch my eyes again. Trying to subtly settle my nerves I let him catch my eyes. "You know that you can tell me anything, right Blair?" He holds my face so that I can't look away. Somehow James knew that I would try.

"Yeah, I know," there I go again trying for that fake smile. I don't even know why I do it, James sees through it all anyway.

"Good," James softly kisses my lips, pulling away before I can kiss him back. "You can trust me, Blair." He whispers and I want to tell James everything right then. Still, the fear of being told that I'm lying holds me back.

I'm knocking on the door that leads to Snake's section of the bus waiting for him to acknowledge me. James was trying to figure out how to get the bed back into the wall. After about three tries, and a whole lot of swearing, he gives up coming to wrap his arms around me instead.

"Come on in," says Snake, "the view is amazing." I open the door and look out the windshield at a sea of congested traffic.

"How much longer till we get to Okalahoma?" I ask, Snake ignores my question and starts making remarks that are useless to me.

"So you're both finally up, it's twelve in the afternoon you know?" He asks not taking his eyes off the road.

"It was a long night," I reply before re-asking my question. "So Snake, we in Okalahoma yet?"

"No," answers my driver, "we've probably got another half hour till we reach the state and once in Okalahoma it'll probably take another fifty minutes to reach Okalahoma City."

"Where are we now?" As far as I could see, all we were driving through was a mix of pick-up trucks and mini vans.

"On the freeway," replies Snake giving me the vaguest answer he could think of.

"Very helpful," I muse, "can we stop for lunch?" I wait for Snake to answer me hoping that his love of food would over-ride his want to beat the other drivers to Okalahoma. I try to ignore James as he presses his lips against my neck.

"Why not," answers Snake, "I think that the next exit has either a steak house or Olive Garden on it. Now, leave me be and go do whatever it is you do."

"Thanks, and James is paying." I break out of his arms and run back to my side of the bus. Closing the door to Snake's section behind him, James chases me. Wrapping his arms around my waist again before tackling me down to the bed.

"Who said I was paying, Princess?"

"I did." Smiling at my answer, James rolls on top of me. Before I can pull them out of his grasp, he pins my arms above my head. When I try to pull my arms free, he holds them and me down tighter to the bed.

Realizing that I wasn't going to get far doing that I try squirming out from underneath him. In the end that doesn't work either and James holds me down to the point of where I can only move my head. Not to where he's crushing me but still I can't move.

James smiles just before he leans down to kiss me on the lips. When I don't make any move to pull away or push him off me, James lets go of my arms and holds my face in his hands.

My eyes close and he deepens the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Review, favorite or follow for another update!**

**Shout Outs:**

**jadewyld: First, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you like the story. As for all your questions, you're going to have to keep reading to find out. I mean I could tell you but then I'd spoil a nice chunk of the story and I don't think that anyone reading this really wants that…So, I hope you like this chapter and it might end up answering some of your questions.**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: The dream might be explained a bit later on in the story, so you'll have to read to find out and thanks for letting me know. I hope your power comes back on soon, if it already hasn't by the time you read this. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you like my story.**

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Three.

_Blair_

_Recap: James smiles just before he leans down to kiss me on the lips. When I don't make any move to pull away or push him off me, James lets go of my arms and holds my face in his hands._

_My eyes close and he deepens the kiss._

It's in this moment, as I knot my fingers in James' hair, I realize that my feelings for him go far beyond the feelings I have for, even good, friends. The fact scares me. I can't feel any more for James than the feelings of a good friend. The last thing I wanted was to loose James and a relationship with him would do just that. With that, my eyes open almost involuntarily and I keep on turning myself against myself.

I'm toxic. Which means any relationship I'm in is toxic. They always end with two, not one, hearts broken. Even with tainted and twisted endings playing through my mind I continue to kiss him. Each and every ending ended with me loosing James. Worst of all they ended with James' heart being broken and I being the one who broke it.

As quickly as my eyes had flown open, they close again. James' hands slide slowly from my face and down my body. They stop on my hips and James pushes the shirt and sweatshirt I'm wearing up. His fingers trace the bare skin of my back and his thumbs press against my stomach. James deepens the kiss just before he pulls out of it.

I don't open my eyes and press my face against his neck wanting so badly to keep kissing him. James wraps his arms around me holding me even tighter. I pull my face away from James' neck and rest my forehead against his. He presses his lips to mine again.

James locks his fingers with mine. I lean my head back as his lips travel down my neck. A small whimper, that I try to stifle, escapes my lips as he pulls back again. James runs a hand through my hair and smiles. This time my eyes open and immediately James' hazel ones find them.

"I can't be the only one feeling something more, Blair," he admits softly. I run my fingers through his hair, smiling as I spike the ends. Looking into James' eyes I'm not able to censer my answer.

"You aren't," I reply before curling up against his chest. James kisses the top of my head.

"Falling asleep on me, Princess?" asks James as he twists a chunk of my hair between his fingers. The bedraggled tee shirt he's wearing feels soft against my cheek and I burry my face in his shoulder.

"Maybe," I mumble as a barely audible reply.

"It's one in the afternoon," he points out and I shrug.

"And?" I ask back not finding anything wrong with a mid-day nap.

"You're gonna be up all night."

"So? Horror movie marathon when we get to the hotel?"

"The guys will want in on that," replies James and I open one eye glancing up at him.

"Well yeah," I say like the rest of Big Time Rush should be in on a horror movie marathon. "I was planning on coming to crash your guy's room and probably spend the night."

"Horror movie marathon it is then," agrees James and I go back to having my eyes closed and face buried in his shoulder. "Don't those movies scare the shit out of you though?"

"Yeah when I'm not watching them with you or the other guys. I mean it is completely impossible to get scared when Kendall is laughing his head off at a brutal murder scene." I answer speaking the truth. There could be a freak in a mask killing twenty people with a chain saw on screen and Kendall would be laughing his head off. We weren't exactly sure of what his problem is or why he found that funny but it did make horror movies a whole lot less scary.

"Valid point," agrees James.

"Thank you and why does Kendall laugh at those movies anyway?"

"I don't know," answers James sounding generally confused, "he makes no sense. No one can seem to figure it out and when we ask him all he says is that the movies are so fake they're laughable."

Snake opens the door and walks from his section of the buss to mine. "Alright I've pulled into the parking lot of this place called Jack's Steak House. If you want food get some shoes on and your lazy asses off the bus." We don't respond and Snake gets off the bus shutting the door behind him. From the outside I can hear him yell, "you both have five minutes!"

"You know where my sweatshirt is?" asks James as I begin to pull my shoes on.

"Couch," I answer without looking up, "your sunglasses are on the table."

"Thanks Princess," muses James as he pulls the sweatshirt over his head. I stand up and ruffle his hair before he has the chance to pull the hood up. "Come on, let's go." Once off the bus we follow an impatient, tired and hungry Snake into the Jack's Steak House.

A smiling hostess meets the three of us at the door. She grabs three menus and leads us over to a booth near the back of the restaurant. Snake takes one side all to his own so I slide in on the other side and James after me. The hostess comes back a little while latter with three waters and the beers we had ordered. Neither James nor I thought that Snake should be drinking but we didn't say anything. Doing so wouldn't have gotten us anything but an argument and angry driver.

The girl sets our drinks on the table and pulls an order tab out of her apron pocket. "My name is Sam and I'll be your server this afternoon. Is there anything I can start you guys out with? An appetizer maybe, the jalapeño poppers are amazing."

"We'll take a basket of those," says Snake and Sam jots his order down on her pad.

"I'll go put those in. I'll be back to take your order in a few." Sam walks away and James, along with Snake, pick their menus up. I'd already decided on what I was getting and was ready to order. Closing and setting his menu down on the edge of the table, Snake looks James and I up and down.

"Would it have killed you two to have put on something decent?" He asks and I just shrug knowing that I must look like crap. Both James and I had slept in out clothes last night and didn't bother to change them this morning. "We are in public you know?" he adds.

"Changing wasn't high on our list of things to do this morning." Answers James as he too closes his menu and sets it on top of Snake's and mine.

"Oh, really?" my driver asks back sarcastically, "never would have guessed."

"No need to be an ass Snake," I interject just before Sam comes over and takes out order. When the food actually comes to out table it looks like we're feeding an army. Both of them finish everything they ordered and then they proceed to try to get my half eaten steak as well.

I refuse to give it to them and have Sam get me a to-go container instead. Figuring since I had decided to take it with me, James would eat it anyway I let him carry it out to the bus. He sets it on the table instead of in the fridge and I assume that my left-over dinner is going to be eaten sooner than I had originally expected.

We still make it to the hotel in Okalahoma City before everyone else because Snake had decided to drive like the crazy man he is. I was amazed at the fact that we hadn't been pulled over or crashed into a group of vehicles driving slower than us. James, Snake and I are walking into the hotel when the second bus pulls up. Glancing at the driver I see that the rest of Evadance has arrived.

The three of us are sitting in the lobby since Rachel wasn't here yet and we couldn't check into our rooms without her. James is on his phone and Snake has decided to take a nap to pass the time. I, however, have decided to watch the hotel's front doors waiting for the rest of my band to come in.

Aside of me, the first member of Evadance to walk through the glass double doors is Davie. He's followed by Rick and Dyllan their driver, Kevin, comes in last. He follows Snake's example in nap taking and passes out on the nearest chair.

I knew that if James and Snake hadn't been with me that Davie would have come over to harass me. Instead all he does is smile in a twisted manner my way before catching up with Rick and Dyllan who were heading to the opposite side of the lobby. If only I could figure out what demeaning insult Davie was going to throw my way next I might be able to defend myself against it.

Trying to push Davie out of my mind I get up from my chair and go to sit next to both James and Snake on the couch. When he sees that I've moved over to the couch, James sets his phone down and pulls me onto his lap. Snake responds by flipping someone off in his sleep before leaning against the armrest nearly falling off the couch. When James goes to pick his phone back up I grab his hand and lock my fingers with his.

"So I'm not allowed to check my phone now Princess?" he asks smiling as I rest my head against his shoulder. I don't answer and run my free hand through his hair. James kisses my forehead then proceeds to retrieve the phone with his free hand. Glancing up I see that Davie is starring right at us, more precisely me. His blank, glazed eyes meet mine and he smiles. I try to shake off the shiver running down my spine.

_3 Hours Later_

Rachel had finally gotten to the hotel and checked everyone in. She blamed her being late on traffic but I didn't really care about her excuse. Just as long as my room was neighbored with Big Time Rush on one side and Jax on the other she could have been five hours late and it wouldn't have mattered. I just knew that if I was around certain people, Davie left me alone.

When booking rooms, Rachel had finally gotten smart. She put all four members of BTR in one huge room, that had rooms inside of it, me right next to them and the rest of my band on the opposite side of the hotel. I didn't even know the room numbers for Rick, Dyllan or Davie's rooms and I didn't care. To be honest I didn't really want to know.

I'm stepping out of a thirty minute shower when there's a knock on my hotel room door. After squeezing the excess water out of my long dirty blonde hair and wrapping myself in one of the hotel's overly fluffy towels I half walk half stumble out of the bathroom to answer the door. Opening it, I see Davie standing in the hall hands shoved in the pockets of his black skinny jeans. His dark black hair was cut in a way that made it cover one dead eye making the other stand out even more.

"Leave," I'm closing the door in Davie's face when his hand flies up to catch it.

"No."

"Look," I begin as calmly as I can, "I have a security guard in the room to my left and all four members of Big Time Rush in the room to my right. All I have to do is yell and all five of them will come running." After it comes out I know that the threat in my voice sounds weak.

"You aren't going to do anything Princess," says Davie smoothly as he pushes his way into my room. Making sure his hand connects with my chest as he shoves me out of the way.

"Do not call me that," Davie watches me with interest as I tighten my towel. I want to escape his dead eyes so badly right now.

"You seem to love it when James calls you princess," he snaps, something flashing in his eyes. "What's the difference? We're all _just friends_ right?"

"Get out of my room Davie."

"You know, I've finally found out why Big Time Rush likes you so much Blair," he remarks ignoring my statement as he eyes me up and down like a psycho path evaluating their next victim. "You're easer than a Las Vegas stripper. I've seen them put up more of a fight when it comes to strange men trying to get in their pants. It's no wonder why you wanted a room next to each other."

"Get out now," I would have slapped Davie right then if I didn't know, for a fact, that he would retaliate. Probably doing something a lot worse than hitting me back.

"Truth bother you Princess? Maybe you should try keeping you legs closed. I've seen how you act around James and the rest of them for that matter. Don't act like you're innocent Blair because you're far from it." I shouldn't have expected anything less from Davie, never the less being called a slut hurt and I was fairly sure that worse names would be said. I just hoped that it wasn't showing on my face. Given my luck, it probably was.

"Get out now or I swear to God I will scream." My voice was eerily calm. As long as I kept myself from breaking down in hysterics with Davie watching I'd be fine.

"What makes me so different from those other guys Blair? I'm not good enough for you am I? Not famous enough? Don't have enough muscle? Come on, what is it?" His words bit but they didn't affect me. I didn't care if Davie felt excluded from my life or if he even liked me because if he did, the asshole had a twisted, fucked up way of showing it.

"You want to know why you're different from Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan Davie?" I ask growing angry. Somehow I still manage to keep my fragile emotions, temper and voice level in check. "They actually have hearts and souls and you, you are the shell of a person I used to know. If you had any shred of humanity left, Davie, you'd leave me the hell alone."

"I can't do that Princess," he takes a moment to smile and look me over again. His eyes stopping on the underside of my forearm. "I wonder how Big Time Rush would feel about their personal whore cutting herself." He leaves, that twisted smile playing on his lips, shutting the door behind him.

Calmly I walk back into the bathroom, grab a small black bag off the counter and open it. Carefully I pull a brand-new razor blade from the bag and hold my forearm out in front of me. Pulling my wrist back to make the skin taut before pressing the sharp edge of the blade against my already scarred arm.

A single tear slides down my cheek. Maybe Davie was right and all I am is a whore who cuts herself. Letting the thought replay in my head like a broken record, I drag the blade against my skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Sorry, I know this chapter is short. I'd call it a filler chapter but the end of it is really kind of important so…I hope you like. :)**

**Remember: review, favorite or follow this story for the next chapter to be posted. I just want to make sure people are actually reading Evadance and I'm not just updating for no reason.**

**Shout Outs:**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: I think you're right when it comes to Blair liking James; I'm pretty sure that I made it kind of obvious. There is a good chance that Blair will get over her fear of relationships and let things go further. And don't worry, Blair gets a pretty good reason to not cut anymore. Yeah, I don't like Davie either, he is pretty fucked up in the head. Oh and I'm glad that you got your power back on.**

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Four.

_Blair_

_Recap: Calmly I walk back into the bathroom, grab a small black bag off the counter and open it. Carefully I pull a brand-new razor blade from it and hold my forearm out in front of me. Pulling my wrist back to make the skin taut before pressing the sharp edge of the blade against my already scarred arm._

_A single tear slides down my cheek. Maybe Davie was right and all I am is a whore who cuts herself. Letting the thought replay in my head like a broken record, I drag the blade against my skin._

I watch as blood appears and make my second cut. Then a third. By the time I'm wrapping the razor blade in toilet paper my arm is covered in fresh, dark red, blood pouring from four stinging cuts. Crying, I turn the cold water on in the sink and shove my arm under it.

Despite it's temperature, the water burns as it washes the excess blood off my arm and down the drain. Doing so allows more to take it's place. I hold my arm underneath the cold stream until the bleeding seems to somewhat slow.

Grabbing a towel from the wrack behind me I wrap my arm in it. Soon after blood seeps through staining the white. Even with applying pressure it takes me longer than normal to get the bleeding under control. I must have cut deeper than I had originally thought.

After bandaging the cuts I plug the sink and fill it with peroxide, dropping the blood stained towel into it. Instantly reddish-brown foam comes up from the towel. It doesn't take me long to clean everything out. I've done this before and make everything look normal in under five minutes.

Before exiting the bathroom I steal a glance at my face in the mirror. My eyes seem hallow and tired. Hopefully makeup and an empty smile will be able to fix that. Right now, I look older than twenty-one.

I finish applying black eyeliner and pull a large hooded sweatshirt over my head before sliding my feet into my favorite pair of boots. Grabbing one of the two keys to my hotel room I open the door and walk out heading next door to the guy's apartment like room. I feel dead inside but inject myself with fake happiness before knocking on the hotel room door.

"Blair's here let her decide!" yells Carlos from the couch as he glares at Logan. Kendall opens the door for me but it's those two who catch my attention first.

"You ready for a horror movie marathon?" I ask, turning my attention to Kendall, hoping I don't sound to unbelievably fake.

"Always," he answers smiling, "but you've got to help James and me first, we need to fix this." He points to Logan and Carlos and this time I see what they seem to be fighting over: whether or not we should watch all four Paranormal Activity movies or Scream 1-4. I shrug and walk over taking the movies from both of them.

"Alright, how about we stop fighting and watch all of them," I reason and both boys look at each other then back at me.

"Fine," they answer at the same time and I hand back the DVDs.

"Now wasn't that easy?" Neither of them have time to reply to my sarcastic question because James walks in just as Logan is about to say something.

"Hey, how about we watch the one horror movie Kendall doesn't laugh at?" he asks reading the back of a DVD case in his hand.

"No," says Kendall a little too quickly as he tries to grab the movie from James. "That movie is fucked up. It will probably scare both Carlos and Blair."

"What's it called?" I ask walking over doubting that a stupid horror movie would really scare me. Carlos though, I couldn't speak for. He was scared of Paranormal Activity even though he watched it every time we had a horror movie marathon.

"The Wicker Man," answers Kendall as he snatches the DVD from James. "Trust me when I say that you do not want to watch it."

"Well, if it scars Kendall," I remark to all four of them, "it has to be pretty fucking good. Put the movie in Kendall and Logan, hit the lights."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," mutters Kendall as he loads the disc. "And it does not scare me the movie is simply fucked up," he adds a few seconds later. Everyone gets seated before Logan turns the lights off. James and Kendall were sitting on opposite ends of the couch while Carlos and Logan decided that it would be fun to get a shit load of blankets and pillows and sit on the floor.

I however decide to crawl on to James' lap. Horror movies do scare the shit out of me and if the movie starting to play right now freaked Kendall out there was a ninety-nine percent chance I was going to have nightmares for a month. Right now that didn't matter, I just wanted to be around people who not only care about me but also scare the living hell out of Davie.

About half-way through The Wicker Man I begin to greatly dislike the movie and decide to burry my face in James' shoulder instead. Probably finding my reaction to the film cute, he readjusts me on his lap so that I'm not falling off the couch.

"This is so fucked up," announces Kendall toward the end of the movie and I try getting a glimpse at the screen. James finds it fit to cover my eyes and I don't object since right around the same time the guy on screen starts screaming in pain. Instead I burry my face in his neck again, closing my eyes. When the movie does end, Carlos immediately gets up to turn the lights on.

"So, was it good?" I ask as Logan gets up to take the disc out of the DVD player, snapping it back into the case. The four guys answer me all at once at the same time.

"It was beyond fucked up and you're lucky you ignored it."

"I'm putting Scream 1 in now," announces Logan as he tosses The Wicker Man across the room. The movie narrowly misses the wall before sliding into the kitchen area. Logan presses play before turning the lights back off and coming to sit down again.

I've seen the movie before so I don't have much trouble not being scared by it. Carlos, who has seen Scream 1 about as many times as me, isn't as lucky at not being scared and half-way through the movie decides to hide under a blanket. I don't spend much time watching him though since every time someone in the movie is about to be killed Kendall starts laughing his head off. This just confirms that the guy has more than a couple of screws loose.

"How do you find this funny?" I finally exclaim in the middle of Scream 3, "the guy is killing people with a chain saw!"

"It's so fake," he answers, "none of it ever happened."

"I'm aware of that," I reply, "real or fake someone is getting murdered because they answered the phone and there was a psycho on the other end asking about their favorite scary movie." Kendall shrugs at my statement content with laughing since it was fake, not real, blood being spilt.

"You can always close your eyes and hide under a blanket," offers Logan as Paranormal Activity starts playing.

"I am not hiding under a blanket, no offence Carlos," I say back crossing my arms, feeling James hold me tighter to his chest.

"Oh, I forgot. You'll just burry your face in James' shoulder if you get scared," jokes Logan.

"I am not scared," I protest strongly just before screeching like a little girl when an invisible force drags the main character out of bed and into the closet. Just as Logan had predicted I burry my face in James' shoulder and refuse to look at the screen until the credits are rolling and Kendall has turned the lights on. They warn me before the second movie goes in so that I can close my eyes before it starts. I do just that, falling asleep sometime during the movie.

Once my being asleep is noticed I feel someone picking me up. They proceed to carry me over to a bed and lay me down. Being moved wakes me up a little and I open one eye half-way. Seeing that my transporter was James, I let my eyes fall closed again and resume sleeping when he lays down next to me.

His arms wrap around my waist and I turn so that I'm facing him. James' lips press to my forehead and I snuggle closer to him. At one point he gets up to steal one of the blankets Carlos had hoarded on the floor and wraps it around me. James lays back down next to me and I find my way back into his arms.

Sometime during the night I must get hot and take my sweatshirt off. Failing to remember the reason I was wearing it. Nothing covered the cuts and scars that decorated my arms now, neither makeup nor clothing hid my twisted secret. I wake up the next morning to James holding my scared arm; just tight enough so I couldn't pull it away.

"What did you do Blair?" he asks softly, sadly, as he stares into my eyes. Nothing wakes you up faster than realizing the one person you didn't want to know your problems or worry about you finds your darkest secret.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hope everyone likes the chapter! You all should know by now what you need to do if you want an update. :)**

**Shout Outs:**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Yes, James did find out! I could too, that part was fun to write. You'll just have to read to find out the rest and here's the next update.**

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Five.

_Blair_

_Recap: Sometime during the night I must get hot and take my sweatshirt off. Failing to remember the reason I was wearing it. Nothing covered the cuts and scars that decorated my arms now, neither makeup nor clothing hid my twisted secret. I wake up the next morning to James holding my scared arm, just tight enough so I couldn't pull it away._

"_What did you do Blair?" he asks softly, sadly, as he stares into my eyes. Nothing wakes you up faster than realizing the one person you didn't want to know your problems or worry about you finds your darkest secret._

"It's nothing," I try to insist pulling at the arm he was holding, even though I knew that James wasn't going to let go.

"This," says James as he traces his finger gently along the four fresh cuts from yesterday. "Is _not _nothing." His eyes search mine as he tries to find an answer I won't vocalize.

"Yes," I say feeling my eyes begin to burn, "it is and it is something that you do not need to worry about." I fight back tears, making myself hold my breath so that a strangled sob doesn't escape my lips. I succeed for about a minute before the first tear slides down my cheek. After that it's useless to stop them.

Looking pained, James releases his hold on my arm and pulls me to his chest. I try to stop the tears but can't. I really hated myself and didn't deserve to cry. Honestly, I didn't deserve James' worry or care or anything else. He shouldn't have my self harm on his mind.

"Blair," says James softy but I don't respond and he repeats my name. "Blair, look at me." Instead of doing as James says I let another wave of tears spill from my eyes and wrap my arms around him.

James holds me tighter and I try to stop crying. About five minutes later I've managed to stop the sobs and look up. Instantly my eyes are met by James' hazel ones.

"I'm sorry," are the only two words I manage to choke out before laying my head against his chest again.

"Come on, Princess," he replies standing up, setting me on my feet, "we're going to take a little walk."

"Why?"

"Just come on," he answers leading me out of the hotel room, checking his back pocket to make sure he has a room key on him before letting the door slam shut. James doesn't swear once the door locks us out so I assume that he has a key. We take a few steps before stopping in front of my room.

"What are we here for?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Unlock the door," answers James and I do as he says sliding my room key into the electronic lock before shoving the heavy door open with my shoulder. Without having to be told, I walk in and James follows.

"Now what?" I ask standing in the middle of the fairly small room.

"Go get whatever it is you've been cutting yourself with," he answers. Knowing that I was in no position to put up any type of argument I comply with James' request and walk into the bathroom. Letting a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding out, I grab the small black bag and walk back out.

Once I reach him, James takes the bag from me. He doesn't look inside of it, like I thought he would, but instead looks me in the eye. I make myself not shrink away from his gaze.

"Razor blades," I quietly blurt out before clarifying. "That's what's in the bag." James takes my hand and has me sit down on the edge of my perfectly made bed with him. When he releases my hand I cross my arms so that the cuts and scars are hidden. I felt nervous since I had no way to cover them.

"You are never getting these back, Blair." Says James as he sets the bag down by his feet. I was waiting for him to ask the one word question I couldn't answer. "You're a beautiful, strong girl Blair I just don't understand. Why'd you do it?"

It's not that I can't answer, I'm afraid to. I'm afraid that the one person who always believes me will look me in the eye and say, _you're lying._ Every time they're spoken those words force me into silence. As much as it kills me to admit it, Davie was winning. Every time someone told me that I was lying and I didn't try to make them believe he won.

"Please just accept the fact that I cannot answer," I say softly staring at my feet. The silence filling the room seems to strangle me as I wait for James to say something.

"You can tell me _anything_ Blair," he replies his voice just as soft as mine, "what part of that do you not get?"

"I can't tell you this James," I almost beg, "I can't tell anyone." Swallowing the lump in my throat I force myself to hold back tears. I was not going to cry again. I blink hard to try and make my eyes stop burning. It doesn't work.

"So it's the anything part you don't understand?" his question could have been funny but I wasn't in the mood for laughing and James didn't crack a smile.

"Everyone has a secret they are not proud of and this is mine." I respond having trouble keeping my voice even. Every word I say seems to shake. Maybe it's just in my head, maybe my words aren't shaking. No, I couldn't be that lucky, James has to hear the weakness in my voice.

"It is going to kill you, Blair," James' words and voice don't waver like mine. I know that he's speaking the truth – he does too. "If you don't fix it now, this secret of yours is going to kill you."

"I know," my voice is barely above a whisper now. James softly tucks a strand of my knotted hair behind my ear.

"Tell me," there was an unmasked plea in his voice that I couldn't miss. "I can help you Blair but in order for me to do so you have to tell me. I can't help you get over or fix something I know nothing about."

I really do want to tell him. The words are on the tip of my tongue but I bite them back. My answer stays the same. "I can't," the excuse is forced and I nearly choke on the words when saying them.

"Yes you can," insists James as he turns my arm over so we can both see the scars. "No secret is worth this."

"You'll say I'm lying. Everyone says I'm lying."

"I am not those people Blair. You've got no reason to lie about this other than to hid it."

Pushing every horrible out come that could come from telling James aside, I take a breath trying to think of a way to word everything that had been happening. I can't figure it out, there just isn't a way to tell someone that you believe you have a psycho stalker.

"A month or two before the tour began," I start, "Davie changed. He didn't always used to be the freak he is now. But something snapped and he formed this crazy obsession over me. It started off small and I was the only one who noticed anything different. I tried telling Rick and Dyllan, they blew me off, then I went to the band's management and Debbie said that I was a cold hearted girl who had it out for Davie, and that by making up these stories I was trying to break up Evadance. My own mother said that I was lying and to quit making untruths up about good people. Eventually I gave up on trying to get help and Davie kicked out of the band. Cutting was the only thing I could do that helped me cope." I stop taking and wait for James to respond.

"Has Davie been harassing you while on this tour?" I can't think of a reason to lie and try to not sound hesitant when answering.

"Yes," I mutter knowing that even though my voice is low, James heard me.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured I'd be told that I was lying and to stop making things up," I answer even though I know right now that it sounds beyond pitiful.

"When I said that you could tell me anything Blair, you should've known that this would be something I could use to know." James pulls me on to his lap resting his chin on top of my head. "You wouldn't lie to me. Especially not about something like this. You're not that kind of person."

"I'm sorry," that's all I can seem to say.

"Stop apologizing, Princess."

"I feel like I should. I feel stupid for thinking that you, of all people, wouldn't believe me. So, I'm sorry."

"Davie Rennolds' being a royal fuck up is not your fault Princess and you have proof now that no matter what it is I will believe you. Now, if you say _I'm sorry_ one more time I am going to have to tickle you."

"Okay, just please don't tickle me. I don't feel like laughing," I reply closing my eyes. "What am I going to do about Davie?" I ask a few seconds later when I realize that James wasn't going to launch a surprise tickle Blair to death attack.

"I'm going to tell the other guys and if he comes with in fifty feet of you for any reason other than performing someone will be bailing us out of jail. It will probably be you since Rachel will throw a fit and have a nervous breakdown if we get arrested." My eyes open at James' answer.

"You four are like my big awesome body guards," I remark, "if I just hang around you guys for the rest of the tour Davie won't come within fifty feet of me on his own. You all scare the hell out of him not to mention that he isn't a big fan of Jax or Snake either."

"If I didn't know Snake I'd be wary of the guy too." Replies James, "at first glance he is kind of scary."

"You should tell him that," I say letting a small smile fight it's way to my lips, "he'd take it as a complement."

"I'm sure he would."

"Do you think I'd have any chance at all in the music industry if I fired Debbie Kaller and replaced Davie, Rick and Dyllan?" I ask suddenly realizing that if I got rid of those four demons I'd be a pretty happy girl. I'm not exaggerating either, when ever I had a meeting with Debbie I often wondered, that if she was with me, who was running Hell.

"Yes," answers James sounding much more confident on the subject of me dropping the members and management of my band than I felt. "I'm sure Colombia Records would sign you as a solo artist or if you still wanted a band would help spread word that a bassist, drummer and guitarist was needed."

"Really?"

"You asked, Princess, I answered. You're a great singer and anyone would be stupid to not sign you."

"If I do kick Davie out of the band, would you want to beat him to nothing first?" I ask even though I'm already sure of James' answer.

"Uh, yeah and once we tell them Kendall, Logan and Carlos will want part in that."

"You'd get thrown in jail for me?"

"I'd do anything for you Princess. You're too wonderful to be harassed by Davie and treated like nothing by Debbie, Rick and Dyllan." Answers James as he strokes my cheek with the back of his hand.

"That is so sweet," I reply, "even though I'd have to kill all four of you if you got thrown in jail."

"And why is that?"

"I'd be all lonely and would only have Snake, Jax and Rachel for company." James chuckles at my answer and his lips brush mine before kissing me lightly. There's a knock on the door and, despite my telling him to ignore it, James gets up to go see who it is. While he does that I lay down all the way on the bed, stretching my back.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I hear two voices ask simultaneously, snapping to attention when I recognize the one that doesn't belong to James. Davie was standing in the doorway a smug smile curling on his lips. I get the feeling that I know what he's going to say and grab my phone. The guys were going to get an early wake up call.

"So," says Davie much too smoothly as I dial Kendall's number. Out of the three I had to work with he would be the most helpful in what I saw happening next. "How are you enjoying your little whore?"

I'm pressing send just as James raises his fist.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) So, here's chapter 6. Hope everyone likes. Review, follow or favorite for chapter 7 to be posted. :)**

**Shout Outs:**

**BelieversNeverDie18: Maybe they should have left Carlos in Utah…That would have been a neat spin on the plot. I'm glad you love the story.**

**Jadewyld: I hate cliffhangers too but I did kind of have to, so sorry. I don't think that I've got a bad cliffhanger at the end of this chapter so we should be good. I actually don't think that I have a cliff hanger at the end of this chapter so that's probably even better. Don't worry, I too have a demented head. If I didn't I probably wouldn't be able to write this. I'm glad you love the drama and I am continuing with this story; I actually have a bulk of the chapters written out so I'm able to update every day.**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Yes I now have cliffhangers or at least that one. You are also not the first person to mention that either. Yes, James does know now and, please don't kill me for this, but James doesn't beat the shit out of Davie or kill him. SORRY! Something does happen to Davie and the other members of Evadance, excluding Blair, that you should like. They don't die or get pushed off a cliff but get what's coming to them. Yes, Blair is going to stop cutting herself and James does seem to be a keeper. Here's the next update. More things get explained in Chapter 7.**

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Six.

_Blair_

_Recap: "So," says Davie much too smoothly as I dial Kendall's number. Out of the three I had to work with he would be the most helpful in what I saw happening next. "How are you enjoying your little whore?"_

_I'm pressing send just as James raises his fist._

Kendall doesn't respond but I can tell that he gets my text because I can hear sudden movement next door. I might hate Davie with every fiber of my being I just didn't think I could watch James knock anybody out. He didn't strike me as a violent guy and I wanted to keep it that way. Kendall appears in my line of view behind Davie and pushes the asshole out of the way. James realizes who his fist is directed toward now and stops it just before hitting Kendall in the jaw.

"Kendall," says James as he tries very hard to keep his voice even. "Take Blair to our room and let me kill this mother fucker. I'm sure it was Blair who texted you to come stop me but don't. If you knew the whole story you'd be trying to kill him too and you don't even know what he just said."

"Blair," hearing my name I walk toward them and look at Kendall since he was the one who had called me over, "I'll take care of this you go over to our room, wake up Logan and Carlos if you want, but no one is going to be doing anything illegal okay."

I think about protesting but decide against it and take the room key being held out to me. Looking over my shoulder I see that James was beyond mad and that he was trying to keep his anger in check until I was at least out of sight. Davie, on the other hand, was acting like everything happening was just one big show. If anyone got hurt I wanted it to be Davie but on the other hand I didn't want anyone who would be giving the creep what he deserved to get in trouble.

Sliding the key into the electronic lock on room 227 I push the door open with my shoulder and walk in. Deciding to let Logan and Carlos sleep a bit longer, or as long as they could with all the yelling going on right outside the room, I walk into the kitchen and start searching the cupboards for coffee.

Finding a can of it, I plug the coffee pot in. While measuring the water I choose to make enough coffee for more than just me. Not wanting any questions to be asked about my arms, I pull the nearest black sweatshirt over my head. Constructive reasoning tells me that it was Kendall's since the sweatshirt had been thrown over the back of the couch inside out. His pet pig, Yuma, will fly the day Kendall willing puts his things away.

Walking back into the kitchen I grab a hotel supplied mug off the counter and fill it half way with coffee. Finally realizing how emotionally tired I actually was, I rub my eyes and go to sit down on the couch. I shouldn't have to wake Carlos or Logan up now the smell of freshly brewed coffee would.

Proving me right, Logan comes stumbling around the corner. Not bothering to acknowledge me he makes his way to the kitchen, coming out with a mug identical to mine. I look over at Logan when he sits down next to me on the couch still not speaking.

"Too tired to say good morning, huh?" I ask playing with his messy, not brushed hair.

"Too early," he grunts not bothering to swat my hand away like he normally would, "should still be sleeping."

"It's twelve in the afternoon," I remark, "well I guess that is early for you. I'm gonna go wake Carlos up now." Logan doesn't bother saying anything as I get up and head toward Carlos' room.

Before going in I knock loudly on the wall seeing if he's sleeping light enough to be woken by that. To my surprise it works, even though I have to credit the horror movies we watched last night. He probably woke up, freaked out that a ghost was coming to get him.

"It's just me Los," I say poking my head in the door. He was sitting on the bed looking around as if he expected the demon from Paranormal Activity to come flying through the walls.

"Oh," Carlos responds by throwing a pillow at me, "I was sleeping."

"And I'm waking you up," I say. Catching and throwing the pillow back at him. "There's coffee in the kitchen. If you want any I recommend getting up now before Logan drinks it all."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, now get up." I walk back into the living room Carlos close behind. Instead of going to watch the cartoons Logan had put on, he goes into the kitchen and starts looking for a mug. Not caring if he makes a mess, since I didn't have to pick it up, I go and sit down next to Logan. A few moments later Carlos, comes in coffee in hand, and sits down next to me.

James and Kendall were still yelling, even though you couldn't make out what they were saying. I was sure Davie still stood with his back against the wall watching them. When commercials start rolling, Logan seems to pick up on the commotion outside out side the room.

"Who the fuck is yelling?" he asks muting the TV. A few seconds later they stop and there's a knock on the door. Both Carlos and Logan look at me, sighing I get up to answer it. James walks in first, followed by Kendall. They don't push me out of the way exactly but I can tell that they aren't waiting for an invite.

"I understand why you wanted to kill him James, I do too," reasons Kendall, "but how much help would you, or I, be to Blair in the back of a cop car?"

"At least _it_ would have been immobilized," James snaps back. "I told you what _it_ said."

"Who does James want to kill?" asks Logan, "and were you two the assholes yelling at twelve in the morning?"

"Afternoon, Logan," I say shaking my head. How did they manage to get him up at six in the morning to film the show? "It's twelve in the afternoon, not morning."

"Ah, shut it Blair, I'm trying to figure out who James wants to kill," responds Logan and I flip him off. For being tired the guy had a lot of nerve to talk back to me when I'm awake and alert. The last time he did it I stole his coffee. It was pretty funny to watch him blame everyone on the tour bus for taking it except me.

"James wants to kill Davie Rennolds," answers Kendall.

"I'm in, the guy freaks me out," replies Logan reaching for his coffee. Since he can't seem to find it with his eyes half closed I take it off the end table and hand it to him.

"And he doesn't even know why yet," points out James, "I'm not the only one who wants to make _it _immobile."

"So, why do you want to kill Davie?" asks Carlos who seemed lost. Both Kendall and James glance at me and I stand up. Taking a breath and closing my eyes I pull the sweatshirt off, willingly showing my scar decorated arms. They immediately catch Carlos and Logan's attention.

"This all started with James finding out my secret," I announce louder than I had thought I would, "it's going to end with me telling the rest of you."


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Here is chapter 7! Hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far. Review, Follow, Favorite or all three. :)**

**Shout Outs:**

**ArkieAlve: I think that many people reading this want to stab Davie with a fork, I happen to want to stab Davie with a fork. Spoiler Alert: He doesn't get stabbed with a fork, sorry. And maybe he will do something to James and Blair, maybe he won't. You'll just have to keep reading to find out…**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Thank you for not killing me! I know that you want Davie to go bye-bye and that's going to happen; It just doesn't involve him getting beat to death. Someone in this story might get pushed off a cliff or die in a car crash at some point, it's probably not going to be Davie, but the character that would be put in either situation you'd want in that position. I'm not giving anything away but, let's just say that Davie isn't the last of Blair and James' problems. He's not the last freak/creep in the story.**

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Seven.

_Blair_

_Recap: "This all started with James finding out my secret," I announce louder than I had thought I would, "it's going to end with me telling the rest of you."_

Everything managed to cancel itself out between the four of them. Since Kendall and James were awake and already alert and Carlos and Logan were still barely awake. My announcement changed that. Now Carlos and Logan wouldn't shut up long enough for me, James or even Kendall to explain. Eventually I yelled at them to shut up and the conversation James and I had was able to be retold for the last time.

"Have Rick and Dyllan done anything to you?" asks Logan who happened to be a lot more with it now then he was five minutes ago.

"Other than being complete dicks," I answer, "no."

"We're talking to Rachel," announces Carlos suddenly. He hadn't said a word since I had wrapped up the story and pulled the sweatshirt back on. I'd concluded that his silence was due to the fact that he was most likely trying to process everything just said.

"About what?" I ask, "it's not like she can do anything and even if I do break my contract with Debbie there isn't any confirmation that I'll get signed again.

"You will get signed again," inserts James, "not only do you have great recommendation but you know a lot of the important people at Colombia Records. To top that off even, they all love you."

"Do I even have the power to tell Debbie to go fuck herself and tell the my three 'band members' to get the hell out?" I ask next starting to doubt my abilities on breaking it off with Debbie and the rest of Evadance. Suddenly everything I was talking about doing to make my life better sounded way to good to be true.

"No, but you do know the people who do," answers Kendall.

In short that's how I got my life back. Shortly after talking to the guys we all went and told Rachel everything. She made a few phone calls, made Carlos go get her a caramel latte from Star Bucks, and let me have the honors of calling Debbie Kaller to tell her that she is officially fired and that there will be lawyers contacting her in twenty-four hours to break my contract.

Next, Rachel broke the bad news to the bassist, guitarist and drummer of Evadance. It should be pretty obvious, but I'm gonna say it anyway, Rick, Dyllan and Davie all put up a fight causing Rachel to call security. I would have stayed to watch the former members of Evadance get forcibly taken from the hotel but was told that I have to learn to perform acoustically without a band. Even though, as I was speaking to Rachel about this, people back at the Colombia Records corporate building were sending out requests for a bassist, drummer and guitarist.

We didn't know how long it would take to find replacements, and even when we did, we didn't know how long it would take to get them out on the tour. Basically that meant I was going to go solo for awhile. Apparently when you go solo you have to learn how to perform solo and according to Rachel, there's a difference.

"Looks like everyone has the day off today except me," I comment to James while, sitting on the bench outside the hotel, tuning my guitar. Rachel was taking me to the venue so that I could get a better feel of the stage before tomorrow's sound check and show.

Now all I was doing now was waiting for her to bring the rental car around front. James had been nice enough to wait with me since everyone else on this tour wanted to watch Rick, Dyllan and Davie get thrown out. Kendall and Logan had even gone far enough to actually get popcorn, sodas and set up lawn chairs in the lobby. Needless to say, others followed their lead.

At least everyone was having a great day off. I just happened to get to work on mine. I check my phone for the time asking myself how Rachel could be taking this long to get the car. James and I had to have been at least sitting out here for five minutes. I'd run out of things to do since I was finished tuning my black acoustic Fender.

"Not exactly," replies James, "three assholes are getting kicked out of their band right now. I'm guessing that could be considered a worse day than rehearsing."

"Yeah but I've got to work and not spend the entire day bothering you guys," I say leaning my guitar against the wall.

"Oh, that will be horrible Blair," agrees James as he wraps his arms around my waist, "you won't be able to criticize our video game play offs. Sucks for you."

I mutter, "jerk," as James pull me against his chest.

"Now you don't mean that," I relax into his embrace, making a face at James' remark even though I know he can't see it. My eyes close and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Well, not now," I reply and James kisses my cheek. The sound of a car horn makes me snap back to reality. "I bet that's Rachel."

"Get off the bench, grab your guitar, and get in the car!" calls Rachel as she sticks her head out the window.

Pulling away from James I yell back as I get off the bench, "I'm coming! I'm not the one who took thirty minutes to get the car!" Opening the passengers side door I slide my guitar into the backseat then step into the car. Rachel hits me in the arm before pulling out of the hotel parking lot.

After running through my set a couple of time I realize that my music doesn't sound bad when only done on an acoustic guitar. I joke with Rachel that we'll be kicking it old-school. She smiles, gives me a thumbs up, then goes back to her phone. It's around five when the manager comes in. She pulls Rachel aside before waving to me and walking out. I strum a G chord instead of acknowledging her short presence in the room.

"Come one Blair, we're being kicked out," deciding to not object at getting out of the venue I follow Rachel to the door. Both of our phones start making noise as we get into the car. Rachel answers hers while I pull on my seatbelt before checking mine for texts. Seeing that the message is from James, I open it.

**From: James  
****To: Blair  
**They've found replacements for your band. I've seen the audition tapes they had to send in, too. The people they picked are extremely good.

**From: Blair  
****To: James  
**How? The requests haven't even been out 24 hours. I didn't even think enough submissions could be sent in in that short amount of time.

**From: James  
****To: Blair  
**I don't know and neither did I. Someone from Colombia Records should be calling Rachel right about now though.

**From: Blair  
****To: James  
**Yeah, she's on the phone right now.

**From: James  
****To: Blair  
**How'd performing without a band workout? Sounds like you're going to be doing more than one show on your own. Hey, the venue kick you out yet?

**From: Blair  
****To: James  
**If you consider playing your set list over many times for Rachel performing, then performing went very well. As for being kicked out of the venue, we were and are now sitting in the car because Rachel refuses to drive while on the phone.

**From: James  
****To: Blair  
**Nice, text me when you get to the hotel. I've got to go help Carlos and Logan harass Kendall for reading Fifty Shades of Grey.

**From: Blair  
****To: James  
**I will and stop teasing Kendall. At least he reads, which is more than I can say for you three. Oh and tell him that when he's done with Fifty Shades to let me borrow it. I feel like I'm missing out on something.

**From: James  
****To: Blair  
**See ya later Princess. And Kendall just told me that your innocent mind shouldn't read Fifty Shades of Grey.

**From: Blair  
****To: James  
**He must be on crack. I do not have an innocent mind, though, I do consider myself gifted with a sexy imagination. Take that as you will.

Knowing that the conversation was done, I slid my phone into the back pocket of my jeans. Rachel is ending her call right around the same time. Seeing that I've pulled my seatbelt on, Rachel starts the car.

"Guess what Blair?" asks the tour manager happily, not giving me any time to actually respond. "They've found new band members for Evadance."

"That's awesome," I reply not bothering to tell Rachel that she wasn't the first one to inform me of the news. She seemed happy at the prospect of being able to inform someone of something nice for once and I wasn't going to ruin it for her. "What else did they tell you?"

"We're thinking about getting them into the tour at our next stop in South Dakota," answers Rachel. "They're all girls too. Delilah Rayband, Avery Hall and Roxy Kayse. Delilah plays bass, Avery guitar and Roxy drums."

"Awesome, Evadance is now an all girls band!" I exclaim, "we won't be the only ones on this tour with boobs and periods now Rachel." Rachel navigates the rental car out of the near empty parking lot before she says anything.

"I'm glad you're happy Blair," she replies a little while later while turning onto the freeway. "If I'd known about the problems you'd been having everything would have been fixed a long time ago."

"So I've been told by everyone on this tour." I reply digging around in the glove box for a pair of sunglasses. The sun was just starting to set and it was hitting me right in the eye. "Be honest with me, Rachel, if the James and the guys hadn't been backing me one hundred percent would you have believed a word I said?"

"Honestly," she repeats, "yes. I would have believed you Blair."

"Why?"

"I've got three reasons. One, when I first met Davie he gave off this kind of strange feeling, which led me to not trust or like him. Two, Rick and Dyllan seemed like pompous dickheads who thought the world revolved around them. Three, when I first met your management, I honestly thought to myself that if Debbie Kaller was sitting with me then who was running Hell. Those good enough reasons?"

"I guess we're more alike than I thought," I answer, "at least I know now that it all wasn't in my head. We drive in silence for a while until Rachel decides to break it.

"You know, I've been managing the guy's tours since the Better With You Tour in 2011. Out of those tours I've had to deal with many opening acts, in all that means I've had to deal with a lot of up and coming artists. You've got to be the most down to Earth singer I've met in a long time, Blair. You are also the only girl I've seen James take interest in since Holly." Raising my eyebrow I glance over at Rachel who chuckles in response. "I'm not blind, Blair, I do notice these things. Just earlier today you were snuggled up on his lap."

"Who's Holly?" I decide to ask instead, choosing to disregard Rachel's last two sentences. I'd heard the name Holly a couple times before and it hadn't been said with anything but malice. Rachel didn't seem too keen on explaining but she was the one who brought it up.

"James' ex-girlfriend," answers Rachel a little while later. "The had been together two years and no one liked her; James did but that's not the point. When we came back from the Big Time Summer Tour last year, he finally saw Holly for the gold digging bitch she really was. The girl broke his heart, turned out she had been cheating on him with a co-worker for a solid year. She didn't even have the decency to break it off with him. It took James walking in on Holly fucking another guy to end that toxic relationship."

Rachel takes a breath before continuing. "After that he seemed to swear off relationships, I won't go into detail because it's not my place but he had a spiral of one bad action after the other, and then he met you. This is the happiest I've seen him since then. I'm not the only one who has noticed either, just the one who has decided to tell you something. When it comes to James though, you don't know anything of this okay? Knowing James he doesn't want you to know because you'll think differently of him."

It was my turn to not say anything as I tried making sense of what Rachel had just told me. I'm not the kind of person to try and piece together a half-assed answer, question or remark just because I want to say something back. I'd rather sit in a renewed silence than try breaking it by saying something incredibly stupid.

"If there's something for me to say," I finally reply, "I don't know what it is."

"There really isn't Blair," agrees Rachel.

"Then why'd you tell me?" I ask, "if James wanted me to know all this don't you think he would have told me himself?"

"I told you because I figured you should know," answers Rachel, "James isn't going to talk about Holly. The subject of her in itself bothers him."

"In other words," I say, "you're telling me to not break his heart." I'd meant it as a question but it came out more like a remark.

"You can take it anyway you want," replies Rachel as she pulls into the hotel parking lot. Pulling my phone out I send James a quick text saying that we're back. He replies reminding me to come up to their room.

"I'm off for the rest of the evening, right?" I ask starting to open the car door.

"Go on," dismisses Rachel, "have fun." After saying a quick thank you I dart out of the car and toward the hotel. Once in the lobby I run into the one person I swore to never speak to again.

"You're stalking me now?" I exclaim angrily as I glare up at my ex-boyfriend Jay Stepp. I just got rid of one problem. A new/old one didn't need to be reentering my life. It was Jay's fault we broke up and I'm glad we did. My brother had been right, Jay had never been good for me. It just took me having to see him screwing my former best friend to realize it. "Leave me the hell alone and no it is not fate that you're in the same hotel as me."

"I was dumb, stupid and an ass, Blair-" I cut his apology off before it can reach the point of where he's asking me to take him back.

"Yes, yes you were," I agree coolly, "no need to say more. Now leave, go back to Minnesota and try your hardest to stay more than three states away from me. I'm over you Jay. You screwed yourself and demolished your chances of having anything more with me when you fucked Cindy because, and I quote, I wouldn't put out. Move on, it'll do you good. I have, by the way and feel great."

"Please give me another chance," he begs and I feel nothing. I would have had a different reaction if it were James giving me puppy dog eyes because he fucked up but, sadly for Jay, he is not James.

"No. Now leave or else I am going to call some people who will make you leave whether you are going to comply or not."

"Just hear my side, please Blair. I was an idiot and I miss you. Another chance, it's all I want."

"Jay, I'm trying go be civil. I am not, repeat not, giving you another chance since you blew your first one right out of the water. Yes you are an idiot, we can agree on that. Now I'm only going to tell you one more time, nicely, to exit my life once again." I can't believe I had had the nerve to think that my problems were over when I fired Debbie and kicked one creep and three assholes out of my life. Low and behold they were being replaced by a new creep.

"There's a new guy isn't there? That's why you won't give me the time of day, Blair. It makes sense but whoever it is never going to love you like I love you."

"Maybe there is, but it wouldn't matter if there wasn't. If you loved me Jay you never would have screwed Cindy. You would have waited. So don't go on with that you love me shit. Move on Jay. Move on. Now, please leave you are going to cause a scene which is going to end up with security escorting you out of the building."

"I was young and stupid Blair!" he yells and the woman working the front desk takes notice. I knew her, she was the person who checked us in yesterday and asked the guys for a picture for her kid. Jenna, yeah I'm ninety-eight percent sure that's her name.

"Hey," I call over and she catches my eye, "Jenna call room 227 and tell James to come down to the lobby." She gives me a thumbs up and punches some keys on the desk phone.

"What's the point of this? Really Blair, you're gonna shove the guy your with in my face! I came all the way to Okalahoma to get you back!" The more Jay's voice raises the more I want James to come down here and beat his ass. My day had already been strange enough, I just wanted James to scare the shit out of Jay so that I could go up to their room, be an idiot for a while, and then fall asleep on James so that I get carried to bed.

Nothing goes in my favor. I should know this already. Just as James is walking off the elevator, toward me, Jay grabs my shoulders and crashes his lips against mine. I knew instantly that Jay kissing me is exactly what James saw.

That nightmare I had the other night was playing out in real life to a T.

**(A/N) No one kill me for the end of this chapter…please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Hope everyone likes Chapter 8!**

**Shout Outs:**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Valid point, if I was dead the story wouldn't continue. You don't sound mean, I was glad to say bye-bye to Davie too. Actually, he probably deserves worse than getting kicked out of the band but I could always bring him back in after the tour so that he gets beat to death like you originally wanted. Just keep watching Jay, your curiosity might be settled if you do. Yeah, exes do suck but they also make for some good drama. Plus you can always make them the new creep who wants to fuck something up. And yes, you did find out the nightmare. I will definitely** **put pushing Jay off a cliff into my idea pile.**

**jadewyld: Her problems probably will never stop, well they might stop for small amounts of time but not permanently. Just look at it this way, if I didn't constantly keep messing up Blair's life the story would be fairly boring. I mean, all the drama is one of the key reasons you're still reading Evadance, right? **

**Peace Out,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Eight.

_Blair_

_Recap: Nothing goes in my favor. I should know this already. Just as James is walking off the elevator, toward me, Jay grabs my shoulders and crashes his lips against mine. I knew instantly that Jay kissing me is exactly what James saw._

_That nightmare I had was playing out in real life to a T. _

I shove Jay off me and turn around. James had stopped in his tracks and was shaking his head. I didn't know what was going through his mind but I knew that I had to set it straight. If he didn't believe me, I wouldn't blame him. Yes, I'd be heart broken and actually kill Jay but I wouldn't blame him. I am just not lucky enough to have a guy like James in my life. Just like I said before, I'm toxic. Everything I do ends up breaking two hearts.

"Wait, James, I can explain," he turns to walk away and a pleading whine falls into my voice. "Stop walking away." Without thinking I punch Jay in the jaw, it doesn't affect him, and run after James. I manage to catch the elevator door just before it closes and slip inside.

"You have the front desk call me down to see that?" he asks quietly, trying to hide the hurt that is slipping into his voice. "What the hell are you trying to accomplish Blair?" Again, without thinking, I press the button stopping the elevator. A short elevator ride was not going to be enough time to get everything set straight.

"No, I had the front desk call you to come beat that guy's ass." I reply, "the fucker saw you and kissed me. I would not lie to you, James, we have been over that. I have no reason to."

"I'm-" I cut him off.

"If you're saying sorry, don't." James looks up at me and I walk over to him. It felt risky but I closed the distance between us and ran my fingers through his hair. I sigh in, what I would describe as, relief when James rests his forehead against mine.

"Blair I-"

"Don't say you're sorry."

"Hear me out." He kisses my nose and when I don't object to him saying what he wanted to say James keeps talking. "Blair I should have not assumed the worst and I should have known that if you were using the front desk to call me down then it was to kick some dickhead's ass. So, I am sorry."

"I said don't say that," I mumble as James drops his lips to mine. Without moving away from him I press the button to start the elevator again. James' lips are traveling down my neck when the elevator doors ding open. Instead of breaking the kiss he picks me up and carries me out into the hall where he proceeds to push me up against the door of the guy's room. If he wasn't kissing me I would have branded this a bad idea, knowing that one of the guys in there would open the door and I'd fall backwards into the room and that James would fall on top of me.

I must be a fucking physic because that's exactly what happens.

"Hey Kendall," calls Logan when James and I don't stop kissing even though we had dropped to the floor, legs sticking out in the hall. "I think Blair and James are re-enacting a scene from your book!"

"Stop making fun of the book!" Kendall yells back as he gets off the couch and walks over. "Oh, you're not kidding," he remarks next after looking where Logan was pointing.

"Yo Carlos get in here!" Logan yells next and Carlos gets up from his seat.

"This better be important," he replies looking up from his phone. "Oh look, it has finally happened. Someone video tape this so they can't use that _we're just friends_ thing anymore." At the words _video tape this_ I snap back to a type of reality and press my palm to James' forehead, pushing him off my neck.

"Put the phone away," I mumble giving up on shoving James off me since he was being stubborn and wouldn't budge. "Carlos I'm being serious put the iPhone away."

"Are you two still _just friends_?" He says just friends while making air quotes with his fingers.

"If I say yes?"

"I will continue to film James as he gives you a hickey on your neck and or shoulder." At this point I have managed to get into a sitting position even though I wasn't helping my cause since I was sitting on James' lap.

"The both of you just need to admit that you're obviously more than friends," interjects Kendall, "or else if Carlos doesn't post this video to the internet I will."

"You wouldn't."

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"No."

"We're obviously more than friends and if we aren't it certainly seems that we are," says James startling me, "drop the subject and if the video does go viral it will at least settle the unrest among the Rushers. You should see how many tweets I get daily asking if I'm in a relationship with BlairParsons and the problem is I don't know how to answer them."

"I can post the video," says Carlos, "but that's something you've got to work out with Blair."

"Sitting right here," I announce when my name starts getting used in third person.

"We know," the four of them answer before they resume ignoring me.

"Don't you think that video might, oh I don't know, cause many death threats to be sent to BlairParsons?" I ask trying to talk to them in the third person language they were using. "Didn't think about that did ya?"

"You can handle death threats Blair," says James, "you've gotten them before."

"It doesn't mean I like them. Quiet honestly the death threats bother me a lot," I exclaim turning to look at him. He knew that he was talking to the girl who had trouble handling simple criticism, right? I wasn't proud of my sensitiveness but it wasn't something I could exactly deny. "And what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," answers James curtly as he disregards my first two statements. Confused at his sudden mood change I stand up and take the phone from Carlos. He doesn't object when I delete the video.

"When the mood swing is ready to be explained to me," I begin heading toward the door, "you know where I'm at. Oh, and Kendall when you finish reading Fifty Shades of Grey make sure it gets to me."

"You've got it Blair," he answers as I head out of the room a smile saying that I'm fine on my face until the door closes behind me. I slide into my hotel room and the smile fades. Sliding down to the floor with my back pressed against the wall I couldn't figure out what I did wrong.

James was pissed at me. I knew that and even had a couple of reasons for why. But if he was still upset over Jay kissing me, against my will, then he shouldn't have bothered with the apology and he sure as hell should have not let me kiss him. I tell myself that it's not worth crying yet my eyes fill with water anyway.

There's a knock on the door but I choose to ignore it. Anyone who wanted to talk to me was going to have to write a note and slip it under the door because I wasn't answering. A couple heavy tears slip from my eyes but I don't bother wiping them away failing to find the point. My phone vibrates and I pull it out, opening the newly sent text.

**From: James  
****To: Blair  
**I'm not going anywhere until you open this door. We need to talk.

**From: Blair  
****To: James  
**You'll be waiting in the hall a long time then.

**From: James  
****To: Blair  
**Please stop being stubborn.

**From: Blair  
****To: James  
**I'm not the one who went distant. If you've got something on you mind, if you're mad about earlier today, if you don't feel the same way about me as I feel about you, please tell me so that I know.

James doesn't text back but answers me instead. "Blair please open the door I need to talk to you."

"What did I do? I can't figure it out, James. I know you're angry and that anger seems to be directed toward me, so please tell me what is going on so I can try to fix it." James doesn't reply and I begin to think that he got up and left. I really did not want to loose him and I had also known that a relationship would do that. What we had hadn't even been official and it tore us apart.

"You want to know why I'm really upset?" asks James startling me, "I'm upset because it's so easy for me to tell you that I love you but no matter what we do, what happens, you insist that we're just friends. What does that even mean anymore Blair?"

Standing up I pull the door open coming to face James. "It means that I am deathly afraid of loosing you." I answer looking up at him.

"You're not going to loose me, I promise" he says softly and all I want to do is have James wrap me in his arms. I'm smart enough to keep my distance this time though.

"Don't promise that," I reply looking up at him, "it might be better for you if you do loose me. I do not want to be the one who breaks your heart." Remembering what Rachel had said, I don't say again. James didn't know that I knew about Holly and according to Rachel it would be in my best interest to pretend that I didn't.

"Don't be worried about breaking my heart, Blair, because I don't worry about that. I worry about hurting you but I'm not doing very well at not doing that am I?"

"Stop being confusing."

"It'll be better for you to be confused about this. Straightening out the truth will only lead to more questions that I don't want to answer."

"Try me James, I may know more than you think."

"I'm guessing Rachel hasn't been minding her own business?"

"Be glad she told me what she did so that I have a somewhat better understanding of what you're doing. I have no idea of what to say, what to do and what to feel. If you're having problems so am I."

"I know for a fact that you are not Holly, Blair. You're not like those who followed her either."

"That's good, because I know that I'm not Holly either. Other than that I don't know much and anything know about is Holly. Only Holly. Rachel wouldn't go into detail of what followed the breakup." I lean back against the door frame not sure if telling James that I loved him was the right thing to do.

I did know two things, though. One, I loved James. Two, for some reason he was afraid of hurting me.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) And here is chapter 9. Enjoy! Sorry this is so late, had a pretty busy morning. Just so you know, there might not be an update tomorrow because I'm helping a friend move. But if there is one, which is what I'm shooting for, it will either be in the morning or late evening/10 at night.**

**Shout Outs:**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: No problem, I totally understand being busy. Good, that's a relief. Yeah, I'm hoping stuff gets answered. If it's not then make sure to tell me and I'll find a way to fit all explanations in. Yes, Blair loving James and James loving Blair is a definite fact. That you can be sure of. Well, here's more. **

**Peace Out,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Nine.

_Blair_

_Recap: I lean back against the door frame not sure if telling James that I loved him was the right thing to do._

_I did know two things though. One, I loved James. Two, for some reason he was afraid of hurting me._

At least he didn't flip out when I brought up Holly. That was good, that's all that was good. I was beyond conflicted and confused with the predicament James and I were in. James didn't seem to be any better off than I was. Neither of us were able to hold the other's eyes longer than a few seconds.

Maybe it was me and my anxiety but it felt like James was still caught up over Jay.

_James_

I couldn't explain my recent past to Blair. It wasn't because I wanted to keep her in the dark or that I didn't trust her. I didn't want to loose her and if Blair knew about what I'd done after Holly I had no doubt that I would. Getting mad at Rachel for bringing up my last major relationship wouldn't help either, she must have had her own reason to tell Blair. Rachel had to know something that kept going over both my head and Blair's.

Seeing whoever that guy was kissing Blair had hit me hard. I'd be lying if I said that it hadn't. I believed Blair when she said that it wasn't her who kissed him but that it was completely against her will. When we kissed in the elevator I had thought that Blair's insisting that we were _just friends_ would be over. She didn't do it to hurt me I just had trouble being _just friends _with the girl I honestly loved.

"James," starts Blair as she looks up at me. Her voice sounds edgy, like she's scared but trying to hid it. "I'm sorry for being so guarded and for hiding everything. I am just so afraid that if I tell you that I love you that I'll loose you."

"I love you Blair and I am not going to leave you," I reply holding her face in my hands so that she can't look away. "You are not going to loose me and I would never leave you. I'll explain everything to you Blair, you've just got to be patient."

"I love you too," she whispers back still sounding slightly wary. Ignoring the shake in Blair's voice I press my lips to hers. She doesn't push me away and rests her hands on my shoulders. Even though I could, I don't deepen the kiss.

"You're mine, you know that?" I ask softly as my lips slide from hers. "You don't have to call us a couple but to other guys you're off-limits."

"I've known that for a while," she replies, "I was just afraid that if we were a couple everything would fall apart and I'd loose you."

"You are not going to loose me," I say, "and I will tell you that everyday until you get it through your stubborn mind, Blair." A faint smile playing across her lips, Blair stands on her toes trying to reach eyelevel with me. To her slight disappointment she can't and tilts her head to look up at me instead.

_Blair_

"If I'm yours," I say, leaning my head back when James digs his fingers through my hair. "Then you're mine." James smiles as his hands slide from my face, down to my waist, settling on my hips.

"This is the closest I'm going to get to you saying that we're a couple?" he asks kissing my forehead.

"Yes," I answer and James kisses me on the nose.

I hear Jay yell, "I thought we had something!" from down the hall and jump slightly. James' arms wrap around me and tighten as my crazy ex-boyfriend charges toward us. "That kiss you had to have felt something!" He's standing right in front of us now his voice rising.

"I have moved on Jay!" I yell not breaking out of James' arms, "that kiss was nothing but a problem and it nearly made me loose someone I cannot live without."

"This guy, Blair?" asks Jay sounding amused. "You're leaving me and going after some Hollywood hotshot? Smart move, leaving someone who would provide stability for a guy that probably has a list of ex-girlfriends that has more names on it than there are strippers in Vegas. When he breaks your heart know that I'll be waiting. You belong with me Blair, not him."

"What part of go away and don't come back don't you get!" I scream. "I am over you Jay. I do not want you in my life. I do not want you near me. I do not want you near James, but that is because I don't want James going to jail because he beat you to death."

"This isn't over. You will love me again Blair," threatens Jay as he turns on his heel and begins walking away. Even once he's out of sight, James' arms don't loosen from where they're hugging my waist.

"If he comes back around again," I mumble leaning back against his chest, "please kill him."

"I'm glad to have your blessing," replies James as he nuzzles my neck, "because I was going to wring that guy's neck anyway. You've got a special gift for attracting dicks and creeps, Princess."

"I'd consider it more of a curse," I reply as James kisses my shoulder. "I did manage to catch you though, so maybe luck decided to be by my side for a little while."

"You're cute," says James, his lips level with my ear, before he kisses my temple. "And pretty."

"Aren't you sweet?" I ask leaning my cheek against his. Without warning, James turns me around and throws me over his shoulder. I yelp in surprise but decide to enjoy the ride instead of fight it.

"You're not gonna demand me to put you down Princess?" he asks wrapping an arm around the back of my knees.

"No, nice ass though." I answer making him laugh. James starts walking stopping after only taking a couple steps.

"I forgot my key," he yells while knocking on the door, "one of you come open it."

"Coming," announces Logan seconds before the door opens and James walks in.

"Is he kidnapping you Blair?" asks Kendall when he looks up and sees me thrown over James' shoulder.

"Probably," I answer, "can you put me down now?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Not having me weighing down your shoulder," I answer hitting him on the back. "Now put me down." Not answering me, James tosses me down on the couch. He then proceeds to sit down and pull me on to his lap. I twist in his arms which only makes him hold me tighter.

"Trying to get away?" asks James once I settle down enough for him to press his lips against my neck.

"No," I answer pushing against his chest again, "I'm trying to get comfortable and you holding me down isn't helping." James loosens his arms enough for me to untangle my legs and untwist my waist so that I'm facing him.

"If you're gonna give James a lap dance Blair," remarks Logan, "please do it in _your_ hotel room."

"I know where you sleep," I snap back as James wraps his arms around my waist. Hands resting right above my ass when I don't say anything he leaves them there.

"You don't scare me," replies Logan with a smirk when I look over at him.

"I should," I reply glaring.

"Well you don't."

"You're an ass."

"It's not my fault I don't seeing like PDA."

"Don't pull that card," I warn, "you love PDA."

"When it's me and a girl not you and James," retorts Logan.

"You annoy me."

"Feelings mutual."

"Both of you shut up," interrupts Kendall, "I'm trying to finish this book and you two are extremely distracting."

"Aw, they interrupting a sex scene?" teases Carlos and Kendall looks like he's ready to throw the book at him. The guys were relentless when it came to teasing each other and sometimes me.

"What did I say about making fun of Kendall for reading?" I ask sort of yelling my question as I turn around completely to face the other three guys.

"We're not making fun of him for reading," justifies James which makes me turn back around to look at him, "we're making fun of him for reading Fifty Shades of Grey."

"I want to read Fifty Shades of Grey," I reply wondering if when I finally do get to read the book if I'll get the same amount of crap.

"And that's fine," says Carlos as though it should be obvious.

"You're a girl," adds James.

"So?" I ask not really making sense of their statements. I was a girl, what did it matter?

"It's fine for girls to read Fifty Shades of Grey," explains James, "it's not fine for guys to read Fifty Shades of Grey. Get it now?"

"You all are assholes. Kendall read your book."

"See," replies Kendall as he points at me, "Blair is on my side."

"Damn right I am," I agree, "now finish that book so I can read it."

"If they let me get past page eighty it'll be a miracle."

"I love how you're sitting on my lap," starts James randomly, making me turn back around to face him again. "And completely ignoring me while you debate with Kendall, Carlos and Logan on whether or not guys should be allowed to read Fifty Shades of Grey."

"You explained it to me," I counter, "I'm not ignoring you I'm just trying to get Kendall's reading of Fifty Shades of Grey accepted."

"It's never going to be accepted," replies James before pressing his lips to mine. I think about pushing James off to say something back but decide against it and kiss him back.

This results in Logan yelling, "get a room!" while probably flipping us off. I was going to stop kissing James to tell Logan to go fuck himself but decided that continuing to kiss James would piss Logan off even more.

"They're like so into making out that Blair won't even stop kissing James to tell Logan off," remarks Carlos and I ignore him too.

"Get a room!" yells Logan for the second time, "I hope you two swallow each other and choke." I roll my eyes and pull back knowing that both Logan and Carlos would keep taunting us, mainly me, until I said something. They were assholes in that way.

"Logan," I say, "you should get a beer or two. You're a lot easier to be around when you've had a few drinks."

"I would be very civil if you and James would not suck face in front of me," he replies, "I'm beyond glad that you've given up that _we're just friends_ thing but that does not mean get physical in front of other people when their sober."

"So you're saying you'd have no problem with this if you were drunk?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"That just proves my point that you are more fun when you've had two to three beers than when you are sober."

"Why can't you be one of those old-fashioned girls who finds making out in front of people nasty?"

"I'm going to my room, and because I'm not," I announce officially done with my second confrontation with Logan. Sliding off James' lap I head for the door, flipping them off as I walked out. It didn't surprise me when arms wrapped around my waist as I was opening the door to my room.

"You didn't invite me over," murmurs James as he kisses my neck.

"Eh, I figured you'd follow me," I reply shoving the door open with my shoulder. "Come on, let's go in." Instead of moving James' lips slide down to the shoulder I'm not holding the door open with. "In," I moan, for the second time, tired of standing in the doorway of my hotel room.

"You mean you don't like me kissing you while standing in the doorway?" asks James as he pulls me tighter against his chest.

"That's exactly what I mean," I answer, "now in, I want to sit down."

"As you wish, Princess," replies James as he scoops me up in his arms and pushes his way into the room. I giggle unexpectedly when he tosses me down to the bed. "You find this funny, Princess?" he asks pinning my arms down on either side of my head.

"Maybe," I answer giggling again as he pins my legs down next. Eventually the only parts of my body that I can move are my head and neck. "I can't move," I remark looking up at him.

"I'm aware," he smiles chuckling slightly when I try halfheartedly to free myself of his grasp, struggling under his weight. "Not making much progress are you?" he asks next and I go still for a moment raising my eyebrow.

"What do you think?" I ask back, "you're laying on top of me. Therefore I'm not going to be able to move. So you've accomplished whatever it is you've wanted to accomplish by making me immobile."

Instead of answering me, James drops his lips to mine. I smile against them and kiss him back. He deepens the kiss and lets go of my arms. Once able to move my arms again I immediately twist my fingers in James' hair and his hands slide down my waist pushing up my shirt.

My phone starts ringing, which annoys me, but we both ignore it. There were three people who would most likely be calling and I didn't care if they were sent to voice mail. They'd only be calling because the would want to see if one of us would actually pick up the phone. When voice mail kicks in, whoever is calling hangs up and tries calling immediately after.

The phone goes off for a third time and James pulls out of the kiss. After doing so he begins patting me down like a cop looking for drugs. I know that he's after my phone but decide to let him thoroughly search the lower half of my body for it.

"Looking for something?" I ask as his hand begins to travel along my inner thigh.

"Your phone," he answers not pausing once. "Who the fuck is calling you?"

"Like I'm supposed to know," I reply, "and you aren't even close to finding it."

"Finding what?" he asks stupidly.

"My phone, idiot," I reply as he pulls it out of my back pocket. The annoying little gadget was still ringing so James unlocked the screen to see who it was.

"You're getting a call from a blocked number," he informs, "want me to answer it?"

"Sure," I mumble stretching out my back until I hear at least three cracks. James pats me on the stomach before sitting up to take the call.

"Look," says James after pressing accept and listening to the person on the other end. "Leave Blair alone you creepy motherfucker. I swear to God if you call her again I will personally find you and if she was not sitting next to me I would finish that sentence." James hangs up, on who I assume to be Jay, and sets my phone on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Is the fucker stalking me?" I ask wrapping my arms around him.

"I don't know, Blair, but if he tries calling again tell me."

"You'll be the first to know," I agree burying my face in the curve of his neck. James picks me up, repositioning me on his lap, and I wrap my legs around his waist.

My phone buzzes, informing me that I've got a new message. James grabs it and hands it to me. Pulling my face away from his neck I open the message and we read it together.

**From: Blocked Number  
****To: Blair**

_You let that guy do so much more to you than you ever let me. It makes me sick; the way he touches you. I'll get you back Blair, I know you love me. Deny it all you want. I know the truth.  
__Love,  
__J_

It takes so much in me to not throw my phone across the room. Instead I drop it to the bed and burry my face in James' chest. He rests his chin on top of my head and holds me. I couldn't figure out why everything had to happen at once. First Davie now Jay, I just can't win.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Hope everyone likes chapter 10! Hey, quick question, I know that so far I've only posted up to Chapter 10 obviously but how many chapters do you guys think I should have? I'm thinking about a sequel so an estimated number of chapters for Evadance would be helpful. So far I have up to 14 written and am currently working on chapter 15.**

**One more question, just so you know it has absolutely nothing to do with the story, is anyone else watching See Dad Run tonight at 8:30? I can't be the only one happy that they're bringing James back on, can I?**

**Shout Outs:**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Yep, it's a fact and you've caught on to the early relationship fears Blair has…I'm not being that subtle am I? Eh, it's fine though I'm not trying to be subtle. The funny stuff is fun to write, I mean it's like the one time in this story that I don't have to interject drama. Oh, I'm glad that you find it funny too. Jay isn't going to go anywhere for a while…Sorry…The drama he brings is just too important. Yeah, I get violent when I'm angry as well. That's for understanding about the late updates.**

**Peace Out,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Ten.

_Blair_

_Recap: It takes so much in me to not throw my phone across the room. Instead I drop it to the bed and burry my face in James' chest. He rests his chin on top of my head and holds me. I couldn't figure out why everything had to happen at once. First Davie now Jay, I just can't win._

Maybe it wasn't so smart to wait until the next day to tell anyone else about Jay's text. Now it was twenty minutes till I was supposed to go out on stage and Logan was going off on a rant. If Jay was watching me now I hoped that he was seeing and hearing Logan because he was currently describing how he'd beat Jay if he ever came around again or sent another message to my phone.

"I want you as a witness to this Blair," calls out James as I try escaping the rant to go practice a bit before going out on stage. "Don't walk away."

"You guys might have the time to collaborate on how you're going to kill Jay right now but I'm your opening act and therefore only have fifteen minutes to get any kind of practice in before going to perform without a band." I answer as I proceed to break out of James' arms and toss the guitar strap over my shoulder.

"Come back, we'll let you practice," says James and I turn on my heel walking back over to the couches. Sitting down on the arm of the couch I cross my right leg over my left and rest the guitar on my knee.

"What are you gonna play?" asks Kendall as I strum a C chord.

"Hmm, I was thinking about Beautiful Song," I reply, "do you guys know that one?"

"Maybe," he answers, "have you performed it?"

"No, well not on this tour, but I was thinking about cutting Throw Your Heart Away and replacing it with this one." I answer not exactly sure why I wanted to change songs.

"You gonna sing it for us?" asks James and I shrug.

"Why not," I reply before I start strumming and sing the first line.

_You left me crying all alone in the corner,_

_As you walked away I didn't bother calling out your name.  
__You never loved me anyway.  
__I stood outside in the rain,  
__With my cell phone out,  
__Tried your number but you wouldn't pick up._

_Crying hasn't solved my problem  
__And it hasn't brought you back  
__Crying a river won't reverse what time has set._

_A beautiful song we used to sing  
__A beautiful thing we used to be  
__A beautiful song we used to sing  
__This is the end of you and me_

_It only took one summer for you to change  
__I don't know what they said,  
__But what happened to the boy I used to know?  
__You'll tell me that you grew up  
__But I know in my heart that your heart has been crushed.  
__You're scared and hiding  
__What happened to the boy I used to know?_

_A beautiful song we used to sing  
__A beautiful thing we used to be  
__A beautiful song we used to sing  
__This is the end of you and me._

_A beautiful song we used to sing  
__A beautiful thing we used to be  
__A beautiful song we used to sing  
__This is the end of you and me._

_This is the end of you and me._

I strum my last chord and stop singing, looking around at the guys to see their reaction. They didn't seem shocked, which was good, but neither one said anything. I let out a breath and wait for one of them to break the silence.

"You wrote that?" asks James finally.

"Yeah," I answer, "who wants to guess who it's about?"

"You and Jay together was a beautiful thing?" replies James his answer in the form of a question.

"For a long time," I answer, "I did believe that. But then I got over him, realized how much of a dick he was, and met you guys. Now I honestly hate the motherfucker and would happily allow anyone of you to beat him senseless. So, should I use the song?"

They all answer at the same time with a single word, "yes."

"It's settled then, Beautiful Song is now in my set lineup." Without saying anything I start playing the first couple verses of Don't Stop Believin' by Journey and James starts singing. Neither of us notice when Carlos takes his phone out and starts recording. James comes in with the verse: _just a small town girl livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere._

I come in on, _just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere. _It basically goes between James and I as we alternate verses.

_James: A singer in a smoky room, a smell of wine and cheep perfume_

_Me: For a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on and on and on_

When we get to the chorus we start singing in unison and finish the song that way. Carlos turns the phone on himself and starts talking to it.

"That," he says, "was James and Blair singing Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. Say what you think in the comments." He stops recording and uploads the video. My phone starts buzzing immediately saying that I have notifications pending on Twitter. Shortly after mine does, James' phone too starts making noise. Most of the tweets I read say that James and I should do more covers and that Carlos needs to follow them.

"Blair," says Rachel as she walks over, "hair and makeup now. There's ten minutes till you go on."

"Why can't I perform like this?" I ask gesturing to my makeup free face, messy pony tail, jeans and one of James' shirts that is three sizes too big for me.

"Because you look like you just woke up," answers Rachel. "Hair, makeup and wardrobe now."

I mutter _control freak _and _maybe I did just wake up _before leaning my guitar against the couch and walking over to Kat Loyl the makeup girl. Obediently I sit down in the chair and patiently allow her to start smearing and blending makeup onto my skin. She taps my shoulder when it's safe for me to open my eyes. I do and look at myself in the mirror.

Like always Kat had made me pretty and presentable. While Kat hands me over to Raven so that my messy hair can be styled, Tammy gives me two outfits to choose from. I choose the one that includes combat boots, a leather vest, black leather micro skirt and a green camouflage crop top. While Raven straightens my hair until it's completely flat, Tammy goes off in search for a set of dog tags for me to wear.

When my being primped and prodded is over I slide down from the chair and grab the outfit Tammy is holding out for me. Heading toward my dressing room with it I resist the urge to rub my eyes. If I did that not only would Kat be extremely pissed but I'd have to sit though getting poked in the eye with eyeliner again.

After shrugging on the leather vest, I take a glance at myself in the mirror noting that I now look like a military girl dropout who turned biker. I like it. Some might consider the outfit a little slutty or too reveling for the opening act of a band who has five-year-old fans but I find it sexy. Now that I think about it, I'm probably the only one who's going to find it sexy.

I'm walking out of the dressing room and back over to the guys. I get self conscience when they all stare at me and start wondering if I put the skirt on backwards. I've been known to do stupid shit like that before. Maybe there's someone doing something stupid behind me, that's defiantly a possibility.

"What are you all staring at?" I ask while reaching over James to grab my guitar. "Did I put the skirt on backwards?"

"Since when did you get sexy Blair?" asks Logan and I turn to glare at him while tossing the guitar strap over my head. "I mean you were always cute but bam you turned sexy."

"I'm not sure if that was meant as an insult or a compliment," I reply, "and I'm not taking it as a compliment. So, anyone else want to say something?"

In response, my phone vibrates. Dreading the words I would read off it, makes me refrain from snatching the phone from where I'd left it on the couch. An uneasy shiver travels down my spine; I know that the text is from Jay.

"I'll open it for you," offers James as he tries to gauge what I'm thinking.

"No, I've got it," trying to show that a simple text message doesn't scare me I pick up my phone.

**From: Blocked Number  
****To: Blair  
**_A little revealing, don't you think? You might want to watch what you wear; you never know what kind of creep might see you and get the wrong idea, Blair. I love the skirt, though, very rebel. You never wore anything like that when we were together.  
__Love,  
__J_

I was getting ready to call the police, or at the very least security. It could be paranoia but I was completely convinced that Jay was stalking me. How else could he have known what I was wearing, this was the first time I'd ever worn this and hadn't taken any pictures. Much less posted them to Twitter or any other social media.

"What'd it say?" asks Kendall a little while later. I must have had a strange look on my face since the four of them look concerned.

"I think Jay is in the venue," I answer quietly as my phone gets passed around; each one of them reading the text.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Shout Outs:**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: 30 chapters sounds doable, thanks for giving me other numbers though. I watched See Dad Run last night too; this was the second time he was on the show. I'm sure what Jay does would scare anybody.**

**jadewyld: Okay, I've had two people say 30 chapters so there will be thirty chapters; I just don't know how long it's going to take to get to thirty. Yeah, Jay is a little motherfucker who needs to get a life and stay out of James and Blair's. Don't worry, vulgar language really doesn't bother me so feel free to cuss out my psycho characters. I'm glad that you love the drama and Blair. **

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Eleven.

_Blair_

_Recap: "I think Jay is in the venue," I answer quietly as my phone gets passed around; each one of them reading the text._

Jax accompanied me to my meet and greet today. Normally I went alone but since there was a chance of Jay being in the venue I wasn't taking my chances. Neither was James since he wouldn't go with Rachel to get his ear piece fit until he saw Jax follow me out into the lobby. Since I wasn't big on security during meet and greets, Jax kept his distance and basically watched for anything that wouldn't be normal.

The teenage girls that surrounded me was normal though. I mostly gave hugs and stood for pictures. There was even a ten-year-old boy who told me I was pretty and I said thank you. Kissing his cheek in the picture his mom took. She told me that I probably just made his year. Hearing that defiantly made my night.

"Blair?" asks the voice of an excited teenage girl and I turn around smiling. Her eyes go wide when she sees that I'm me.

"Yes?" I ask back, holding my hand out for her to shake. She hugs me instead and I hug her back. I really should be used to teenage girls, I don't know, hugging me by now.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you," she exclaims pulling away.

"Well, you are," I reply, "so what's your name?" I feel a little bad that the girl seems so flustered. I'm just a person, there really isn't anything to get nervous about. Well unless I'm chasing you with a spatula, ask Logan he tells the story better than I.

"Alejandra but my friends, and everyone else, call me AJ."

"Would you like a picture, AJ?" I ask next assuming that her answer is going to be yes. She pulls out an iPhone proving my assumption right. AJ holds it up and I toss my arm around her shoulders. We both smile and she snaps the picture.

"I really love your music," she remarks while sliding the phone backing into her pocket. "Beautiful Song actually helped me through a bad breakup. I knew about Evadance before you guys went on tour with BTR."

"I'm very happy that you love my music and that Beautiful Song helped you through a breakup. Right now I'm a solo act though, Davie, Rick and Dyllan are no longer part of the band."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to go into detail but we grew apart and the management was formed in the fiery pits of hell. No exaggeration, Debbie Kaller is the devil."

"Oh, well are you staying solo?" I liked AJ, she was able to get over being star struck and have a normal conversation with me. It was nice, since I had a limited number of people I could talk to on tour. I'd go through a list but it'd be boring.

"No, I've got a new bassist, guitarist and drummer. They're meeting up with the rest of the tour once we get to South Dakota. Evadance is going to be an all girl band now." I pause for a second thinking about the contract I had signed with Colombia Records wondering if telling AJ this was breaking it. "Don't tell anyone I told you this. I'm not exactly sure if I'm allowed to."

"Secret's safe with me," promises AJ even though if she does leak it on Twitter I can just blame it on one of the guys saying that they let it slip in one of their tweets. They wouldn't get in as much trouble as I would for leaking information.

"Good, now I hope you enjoy the show. You are staying for BTR right?" AJ looks at me like I'm crazy and I laugh.

"I bought the tickets to see BTR, those guys are my life, it was an awesome bonus that Evadance was opening for them," answers AJ and I smile again.

"Do they follow you on Twitter?" I ask next because if they didn't they were.

"No," she answers almost sadly, "I've been trying to be noticed by them for a couple years now but I'm just not very lucky when it comes to that. Do they even see the tweets sent to them by the Rushers?"

"Oh yeah, sometimes they show me," I answer, "their Rushers are crazy. In a good way. You're all perverted too."

"Yeah," answers AJ as though she's thinking about something I don't know about, "we are. You should see the imagines."

"I've seen the imagines. Wait, there are other reasons for me to call the Rusher fan base perverted?"

"Rusher family," she corrects before answering, "and yes. Look up fan fiction. I'll warn you though, if you don't want to read really graphic stuff don't open anything with an M rating and since you know them I'm not exactly sure that you'd be into any slash either."

"What's slash?" I was learning things, this could prove helpful on the rest of the tour. "And would you know what Kogan, Kames, Jarlos, Knenlos and Jagen are?"

"You just answered your own question."

"Like slash pairs the guys together. Isn't that just was just something people on Twitter used to abbreviate two names together, like Kendall and Logan or James and Carlos."

"It is, but in fan fiction slash and, let's say Kames, together in a summery is like pairing Kendall and James together." AJ pauses before finishing what she was saying. As though she's afraid of explaining it to me. "As a couple."

Now my eyes go wide. "No, you're kidding me right?" AJ shakes her head in response. "This is so good, the guys think this Jarlos, Kames, Kogan, Kenlos and Jagen stuff is funny and cute. Oh, I can't wait to explain it to them."

"So you're not freaked out?" AJ asks next raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I fully believe that the Rushers are completely insane now. But this is so good, the guys are gonna freak." I stop for a second suddenly remembering that I was going to get AJ's Twitter name so that I could get the guys to follow her. No matter how many times I tell them that just because they see the tweets doesn't mean the Rushers who send them know that they did. "Wow, I got way off topic. I was meaning to ask you for your Twitter name."

"Really, why?"

"I've got my reasons," AJ seems to find my answer reasonable and writes the name down on a slip of paper handing it to me. "Did you come with someone?" I ask next.

"Yeah, my best friend," AJ looks over at another girl who's leaning against the wall checking her phone, "Misty Jones get your ass over here!" yells AJ and we watch as Misty looks up from the phone.

"But that would involve moving!" she yells back, "and unless you're standing next to Big Time Rush or Blair Parsons I'm not moving!"

"Who do you think I've been talking to this whole time?"

"I don't know, someone you met and liked?" calls back Misty as she still refuses to move from the wall.

"I'm honestly surprised you're still standing! Normally you'd have sat down by now." retorts AJ, "and I happen to be standing next to Blair Parsons. You're not giving off that great of an impression Missy!"

"What did I tell you about calling me that? My name is _Misty _not _Missy_!"

"You didn't hear a word of what I just said did you?"

"Not really."

"Come on," I say, "it won't kill me to walk over to your friend." Taking AJ by the arm I head in Misty's direction. Her jaw drops not believing that AJ had actually happened to run into me.

"You are so lazy," snaps AJ as she hits Misty in the arm. She turns back to me, "this is who I brought."

"How would you guys like some awesome seats?" I ask next knowing that I could get both girls front row center. I always reserved at least two seats in every venue because I liked watching the show and wasn't allowed to watch it with out Jax or another security guard sitting next to me. The second seat was for them.

"What?" they ask in unison.

"If you like, I can get the both of you front row center seats for the show," I repeat trying to predict their reaction.

"We'd love those seats," replies Misty since AJ seems to shocked to speak, "I'm Misty, even though you could probably already guess that. Sorry, I don't really get star struck, like my friend over here, you're just a person like me."

"You're the first girl at one of the shows I've played who has had that view point. It's refreshing. Now, if you both will come with me I can take you to your seats."

"Okay," they answer at the same time again and I scan the lobby for Jax. Spotting him I manage to get his attention.

"Hey Jax!" I yell, "we're leaving now!"

"Coming!" he yells back walking over the crowd had thinned so it was easy maneuvering through it. When he's close enough for me to not have to yell anymore I say more.

"We aren't watching the show tonight. I'm giving our seats to these awesome girls over here." I point to AJ and Misty so Jax knows that it's okay for them to be following me.

"Well isn't that nice of you, Blair?" he asks while patting me on the head. Have I mentioned how much I hate being short? Sticking to the wall once were on the ground section of seating I find the two seats I'm giving up. Misty and AJ hug me one more time before settling into them.

Not wanting to walk around the stage from the outside to get backstage like a normal person, I climb onto the stage and get back there that way. I can hear the guys singing before I actually see them. Kendall is sitting on the back of one of the couches strumming his guitar and the other three guys are sitting around him. They're rehearsing Invisible, well were, since I pull James aside and Kendall switches to Made For TV Movie by Incubus.

"Need something, Princess?" asks James as he pushes me against the wall. This guy had a special talent for making me forget what I was originally going to say. Also, what is it with him and pushing me against walls?

"Actually," I reply looking up at him. Ignoring the fact that his hands were gripping my hips and that I was, in fact, being held against a wall. "I do."

"And what would that be?" I bite the inside of my cheek as James tugs at the waist band of my skirt, pulling me closer to him.

"You are being bothersome," I remark quickly loosing my train of thought. Working on continuing to ignore him I regain part of it. "Can you pick two World Wide girls?"

"Normally I only pick one," he replies not exactly answering my question.

"No, what I mean is are you allowed to pick more than one?"

"Well, I haven't been told that I can't. Why?"

"Long story short, I gave up my reserved seats to two really cool girls who love BTR and thought that it would be cool if they got to be World Wide girls," I reply.

"You do know that if word ever got out that I was letting you decide who I picked as my World Wide girl there would be hell to pay right?"

"So you'll do it?" I ask back really wanting two things. The first one for him to say yes and the second for him to kiss me.

"Yes, I'll talk to the other guys so that only four girls still get picked but I'll make sure the girls you met get picked."

"You're the best," I exclaim jumping up to wrap my arms around James' neck.

"And you really should wear stuff like this more often," he whispers in my ear and I roll my eyes. I should have known that the micro skirt and crop top would be a hit. This outfit reveled more skin than I'd shown in a long time.

"Maybe I will," I reply before Rachel turns on her sport's announcer voice to call the guys together. I do manage to get one more thing in before Rachel throws a fit. "Good luck out there, and have fun. And do not challenge Logan to a who can jump highest on the trampoline contest. Even if you don't remember what happened the last time, I do."

"And you're going on in: five, four, James get your ass over here and grab a microphone! Three, two, one!" I watch, along with Rachel, as the guys get on the platform. James blows me a kiss as it starts to rise and I smile, shooting a thumbs up to all four of them.

_Two Hours Later_

James and Logan decided to ride to Kansas with me, and it wasn't because they love me. Well, James might but that's not the point. The point is that they both seem to have a strange love for my Xbox even though they have perfectly fine ones on their buses. So now they're sitting in the lounge area of my bus battling Kendall and Carlos in Black Ops over Xbox live. I was in my phone, half ignoring them and half watching the screen as they killed the avatars they were fighting.

"We're on the same team, idiot!" yells James into his surround sound headset thing. "Stop shooting me Logan!" Smiling Logan shoots James' avatar again and I intervene.

"You can kill him once we're in Kansas and off my bus," I yell hoping to avoid a videogame induced fight.

"But you saw him shoot me!" argues James as he takes off the headset, pointing an accusing finger at Logan.

"Like I said, you can kill Logan once we're in Kansas and not on my bus," I repeat. "The last thing I need is a foot going through my TV on accident." James shoots a death glare at Logan before he gets up to come sit on the couch next to me.

"Aw, James is being a poor sport," taunts Logan as he takes the headset he's wearing off.

"You," I say pointing at him, "play your game. And James if you try fighting Logan because he's being an idiot you'll be sleeping on the couches with him." Threatening that was enough to silence them both. I smile at my small triumph and slide on to James' lap.

He wraps his arms around my waist and I lean back against his chest, pulling my iPhone out. Pointing it at the both of us, I take a picture to upload to Twitter. I caption it: _On the road with James! Can't wait till we get to Kansas!_ before pressing the light blue Tweet button.

"That going on Twitter?" asks James as the photo uploads.

"What do you think?" I ask back, "even though I'm probably going to use the picture as my phone screen saver too." As soon as the upload is confirmed people start commenting on it and tweeting me. I laugh when I see that the Rushers had come up with a name for James and I: Jlair. Apparently it was a meld of both our names.

Now that Jlair has been formed, there are two side to it. Those who support James and I being together and those who want me dead. Then there are the select few who find Jlair to be completely stupid and the person who created it to be a complete idiot. To be honest I liked the select few who found Jlair to be stupid. They seemed the most sane.

"How's the press?" asks James as he tries to read over my shoulder, "everyone liking your photo."

"Well," I begin, "we've been named Jlair. There are the Rushers who support us in a relationship, the ones that want me dead, and those who think that the terminology of Jlair, and the person who created it, to be utterly stupid. Personally the select few who don't give a fuck are my favorite."

"You learn so much from the internet," he remarks, "for instance Logan was on Wikipedia once and found out that he's apparently part Hispanic."

"Yes," inputs Logan, "never trust Wikipedia. They are like the weatherman; all their facts are based off guess work, random tips and lies."

"And that has been deep thoughts with Logan Henderson," I laugh, even though my comment doesn't do much since Logan has already gone back to his game. From what I gathered, by watching the screen, it was now Kendall, Carlos and Logan all against one another. Choosing to ignore the game and Logan completely I decide to take a nap in James arms.

When I wake up the TV and lights are off, Logan is passed out on the other couch with a blanket, James is sleeping with his head hanging off the side of the couch and here I am fucking wide awake. Glancing over at the DVD player I see that it's one in the morning. Sighing I debate on whether or not I want to get up and pull my bed out or try going back asleep.

After about five minutes of trying to fall back asleep I realize that it's not going to happen. Reasoning that they both aren't very light sleepers, I wiggle out of James' arms and work on pulling my bed out. Swearing under my breath when I loose my grip on the bed frame and it crashes down.

"Blair, that you?" mumbles James barely awake and I swear again. I was amazed Logan had slept through that.

"Yeah," I answer, "go back to sleep."

"What'd you break?" he asks next, "heard a crash."

"I didn't break anything," I reply sitting down on the bed, "I woke up about twenty minutes ago and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to quietly pull my bed out but I wasn't very successful with the quiet part, now was I?"

"Nope, sounded like Snake crashed into a semi."

"I'm pretty sure that would have been a lot louder." Instead of replying James gets up and walks over to me. "Sorry for waking you up."

"You're not hurt and nothing's broken so it's all good," he says while sitting down next to me. I slide closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"We should get back to sleep," I reply closing my eyes, "or we're gonna be beat by the time Snake pulls up to the venue in Kansas."

"Do you ever make you bed?" he asks, while picking the comforter up by the corner, draping it over my shoulders.

"No," I answer, "I don't see the point of making my bed when all I'm gonna do is sleep in it and mess the covers up again."

"You realize that your answer is kind of logical, right?" Instead of answering I wrap my arms around James and burry my nose in the curve of his neck.

"I don't quite care if my answer is logical or not. It's one in the morning and I'm tired so would you be a normal boyfriend and hold me till I fall back asleep again?"

"I guess so," he answers as I lay down with my back facing him. James wraps his arms around my waist pulling me against his chest. I'm sleeping in a matter of minutes; more than comfortable wrapped in James' arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Hope everyone likes this chapter! I know that the last one was kinda long, 7 pages, and I'm not exactly sure on how long this one's gonna be. But if you like the story than you probably like the kinda long chapters so I'm going to do some shout outs then let you get to reading the chapter.**

**Shout Outs:**

**jadewyld: I'm not exactly sure since I haven't written Blair looking up FanFiction at all but am planning on doing something with her looking it up at some point. Very informative, I know, sorry for the vague/confusing sentence above this. Anyway, it's great that you loved the chapter and I'm actually writing chapters that involve the new band members now.**

**AkireAlev: Thanks for reviewing chapters 7, 9, 10 & 11. I'm just going to answer any questions/respond to anything in any of them in this shout out. So, for Ch. 7: yeah Holly wasn't exactly that smart and I guess I'll think about stabbing them both with forks. Ch. 9: the guys do make fun of Kendall for reading 50 Shades of Grey and I'm pretty sure everyone reading this story greatly dislike Jay. Ch. 10: I'm not saying anything when it comes to Jay doing something bad but I will say that he isn't going away for a while. I have decided on 30 chapters due to the fact that that was the number given to me twice as the number I should have. Oh and I loved watching James on See Dad Run too. Ch. 11: I'm glad that you finally caught up on the story and yeah the slash thing was pretty funny. Here's more.**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Nice, I should have filmed James singing Stronger too that was a good idea. Yeah, an all girls band will probably get the other guys involved. Blair will have a pretty big surprise if she does look up FanFiction. Yep, boyfriend girlfriend has been established. They're a couple…Now whether or not that causes the both of them more problems is still up in the air. Here's the update.**

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Twelve.

_Blair_

_Recap: "I don't quite care if my answer is logical or not. It's one in the morning and I'm tired so would you be a normal boyfriend and hold me till I fall back asleep again?"_

"_I guess so," he answers as I lay down with my back facing him. James wraps his arms around my waist pulling me against his chest. I'm sleeping in a matter of minutes; more than comfortable wrapped in James' arms._

We're still on the road when everyone wakes up. Wait, let me rephrase that, we're still on the road when Logan wakes up and proceeds to throw random objects at James and I until we wake up.

My eyes flutter open when a remote controller hits me in the leg. It hadn't been thrown excessively hard but was enough to startle me awake. I don't move, deciding to wait for another object to be thrown before announcing that I'm awake. Something that feels like a CD case hits me in the foot and I twist out of James' arms.

Logan is standing at the foot of the bed, getting ready to throw the Xbox controller at James. Pushing myself into a sitting position, I glare at him my brain not fully processing the fact that he's the one throwing things. I'm not clueless for very long though since the Xbox controller misses James and hits me in the stomach instead.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask picking up the Xbox controller ready to throw it back at him. I refrain from doing so knowing that I have horrible aim and don't need to be breaking the things on my bus. There are four guys who already have that job taken care of.

"Waking you two up," answers Logan, "I got lonely."

"So you started throwing things at us?"

"Yeah, it worked," he replies, "you're up."

"I have three other ideas for what you could have done to cure your boredom. One, gone to talk with Snake. Two, put the TV on. Three, checked Twitter." Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I try focusing on him better.

"But not one of those would've pissed you off," reasons Logan and I shake my head. When we play the couple shows scheduled in Canada I'm devising a plan to forget Logan there. Until then he is not riding to different states with me in my bus. He can bother Kendall or Carlos or James, if he's not riding with me.

"When we go to Canada for the few shows we're playing there I'm going to have Rachel, and everyone else, forget you there." I threaten, throwing a pillow at him.

"You're mean Blair," he remarks throwing the pillow back. "You are a mean person."

"I know," I reply smiling, cracking my neck, before stretching out the rest of my body. Logan watches me as if trying to gauge whether or not I'll get up to chase him around the bus for throwing stuff at me.

"So what are ya going to do?" asks Logan as he continues to watch me. I roll my eyes at him, sitting Indian style on the bed. It didn't exactly amaze me that James was sleeping through the little confrontation I was having with Logan.

"Well," I begin, "I was thinking about asking Snake to baby sit you while I go back to sleep."

"I'm twenty-two, Blair, I don't need a babysitter," argues Logan as he crosses his arms. "If anyone on this bus does, it's you since you're the youngest."

"We've been over this. I'm twenty-one not twenty that means I'm officially legal."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means at least I act my age and stop trying to get someone to baby sit me. I'm not five, Logan, I can take care of myself."

"Shut up," mumbles James and the both of us look down at him. "Go back to sleep, it's too early." Before replying I pick my phone up to check the time. Seeing that it's actually two in the afternoon I decide to correct James.

"It's not that early, James," I say shaking his shoulder, "more like two pm."

"Now that he's up I'm going to go watch TV," announces Logan as he heads toward the lounge.

"So, now you're going to go watch TV?" I ask, "you could have been watching TV instead of throwing things at me."

"I'm aware of that Blair," he answers, "but now that James is waking up you two are probably going to start kissing and I don't need or want to see that."

"You're just jealous because you can't get a girlfriend," murmurs James his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me out of my sitting position.

"Harsh," replies Logan as he heads toward the lounge. He flips us off before busying himself by searching for the remote. James hugs me tight to his chest as his lips press down on my neck. I twist around to face him, resting my forehead against his.

"You're pretty in the morning," he whispers in my ear before kissing my nose.

"I look like hell in the morning," I correct. Knowing that I had day old makeup still stuck on my face and that my hair probably made me look like Cousin Itt from the Addams Family.

"I disagree," argues James as he kisses my nose again, "you're pretty all the time."

"Well thank you," I say before adding, "but right now I look like Cousin Itt and you can't deny it."

"Okay, maybe brushing your hair would be a good idea, Princess." He agrees while tucking a clump of it behind my ear. I shake my head slightly and the hair falls back in front of my eye; splitting my vision. James shakes his head and tucks the hair behind my ear again before kissing me on the forehead.

"I wonder when we'll reach Kansas," I think out loud. Absently running my fingers through James' hair as he traces small circles on my back.

"Knowing Snake," he replies, "we're probably racing to reach Kansas before Kendall and Carlos. So that means Snake is probably driving five over the speed limit."

"That really doesn't answer my question," I remark. "I'm looking for a time not the stupid things Snake does because he's a competitive idiot." Not even five minutes later, Snake's voice comes over the speakers.

"We have passed the border into Kansas!" he announces, "we are so beating them to Wichita ."

"I told you he was racing the other buses." Says James, "he probably has money on it too."

"Hey, Snake!" I yell. Making sure my voice is loud enough to reach him at the front of the bus. "How much money have you bet Kendall and Carlos' diver?" His voice comes back over the speakers.

"Thirty bucks," answers Snake, "I'm going to be thirty bucks richer!"

"That's only if he beats them," I inform James, "and doesn't get pulled over for going over the speed limit on residential streets."

"Let's just hope he doesn't because I think Logan brought him a beer this morning," replies James and my eyes go a little wide.

"Is Logan stupid?" I ask, "I mean was he dropped on his head as a baby?" You'd have to be beyond stupid to offer Snake a beer while driving because the idiot would take it.

"I wouldn't doubt the stupid part," agrees James, "but his mom is too protective over him to have dropped him on his head."

"I didn't say his mom dropped him on the head I asked the general question of whether or not he was ever dropped on the head as a child." I reply, narrowing my sights for Logan being dropped on the head.

"Now that's possible but it's still more likely that he ran into one too many walls," I don't speak out against this reply and agree. Without saying anything I roll out of bed and announce that I'm going to get in the shower. Logan replies that I've given too much information about my daily activities. Which makes me walk through the lounge so that I can slap him on the back of the head Gibbs, from NCIS, style. He responds by saying that I need to stop watching NCIS. I respond by flipping him off.

I'm pulling on a pair of skinny jeans when Snake comes over the speakers again saying that we've reached Wichita and are on our way to the venue. I was glad that I had decided to get ready when I did because if I hadn't I would probably be rushing to get in the shower. Now all I had to do was pull on a tank top and find my other shoe. After three minutes of searching on my own I enlist James and Logan's help to find it. How my tennis shoe ended up in the cabinet next to my TV I don't know. But I'm blaming Logan for it.

I know that we've reached the venue because when the bus stops I can hear teenage girls screaming. Glancing out the window I also see that we're the only bus in the parking lot; turns out Snake is going to be thirty bucks richer. After pulling on James' sweatshirt I pull both James and Logan off the bus; acting as security when we're ambushed by about twenty-five to thirty girls.

"You will all have a better chance at getting a hug and or autograph if you calm down!" I yell at the hoard of girls who, strangely, actually listen to what I said. I spoke the truth too since each one of them got a chance to hug either James, Logan or the both of them.

There was a small majority that flocked toward me once they got a hug. Out of that small majority half of them hated me and weren't afraid to show it and then there were the ones who defended me. Some of them seemed too suck-up-ish, if that's even a word, though. Then, this little thirteen-year-old girl comes up to me with the biggest displeased look on her face.

"I can't believe James likes you," she scowls and I look down at her, "you're so messed up and have psychotic guys chasing you. Face it, you're not even that pretty. Especially with all those cuts on your arms; that's beyond screwed up in the head."

"Honey," I say sweetly. There wasn't any reason for me to get upset, except for the fact that she knew about my ex-cutting. What else had been leaked to the tabloids? "You're not even legal. So before you come insulting me think that over; and you probably just met James and Logan because of me. Know that too."

"No wonder the Rushers hate you," she spats, "you're a complete bitch." I really wanted to hit this girl in the face right now but decided that trying to kill her with kindness would work better.

"I'm sorry you think that way," I smile sympathetically before looking over my shoulder at Logan and James. "Hey, James Logan, get over here! I've got someone you ought to meet!"

"We've hugged everyone Blair," calls back Logan as he cracks open a can of coke. "Did you find another fan?"

"No," I call back. Throwing another smile at the girl, "You've already seen her. I just think that she's such a big fan that she deserves a picture."

As James and Logan walk over I watch the girl as she watches me. I was actually proud of myself, instead of getting mad or upset because of the teenager's spiteful words, I managed to be the bigger person. I didn't even know her name and really didn't care, now the girl was getting a few pictures. Here's the big surprise, I was taking them. Wow, I am such a nice person.

"Enjoy the show," says James as the girl heads back to her group. I steal Logan's coke, since he probably got it from the fridge on my bus, and grab my guitar. Heading over to a cluster of picnic tables a little ways off from the front of the venue, I set the coke down on the bench and sit on the table top. Resting my guitar on my knee I start strumming a G Chord.

"Play American Idiot," says Snake as he walks over. I roll my eyes and start strumming the beginning chords; Snake had this unusual love of Green Day no one really understood. I actually taught myself the full American Idiot album on guitar because Snake was always asking me to play one of the songs from it.

"Don't wanna be an American Idiot," I start, "don't want a nation under the new media!" Snake comes in on the next two lines.

"And can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mind fuck America!" James and Logan come over next and join in. Logan comes in first on the next three lines.

"Welcome to a new kind of tension. All across the alien nation. Where everything isn't meant to be okay." James sings the three lines coming after that.

"Television dreams of tomorrow. We're not the ones who're meant to follow. For that's enough to argue." It's my turn to sing again and I've got my favorite part of the song this time. I liked this part mainly because I got to yell it.

"Well maybe I'm the faggot America! Not part of a redneck agenda! Now everybody do the propaganda! And sing along to the age of paranoia!" Snake shakes his head at my enthusiasm in the section before coming up on the next part.

"Welcome to a new kind of tension. All across the alien nation. Where everything isn't meant to be okay."

"Television dreams of tomorrow," belts James amusingly into the song. "We're not the ones who're meant to follow. For that's not enough to argue."

"Don't wanna be an American Idiot," we sing together, "one nation controlled by the media information age of hysteria. It's calling out to Idiot America!" Snake, Logan and James end the song on the last verse alternating between themselves.

Snake: Welcome to a new kind of tension!

Logan: All across the alien nation.

James: Where everything isn't meant to be okay!

Snake: Television dreams of tomorrow.

Logan: We're not the ones who're meant to follow!

James: For that's enough to argue.

On the last word I clap and smile, giving the guys a thumbs up. James sits down next to me, sliding the guitar from my lap. He's not great at the instrument but strums the chords he knows by heart fluidly. Leaning my head on his shoulder I close my eyes and listen to James play. Noting that he'd gotten much better since the last time he stole my guitar to play.

The low, loud honk of a tour bus goes off startling me. I sit up straight and watch as Kendall and Carlos' tour bus pulls into the fenced off section of the parking lot. Kendall and Carlos get off and start walking toward us. Taking my guitar from James, Kendall sits down next to me and starts playing We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift; I taught it to him.

I start singing, this instantly annoys everyone surrounding me except Kendall. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together seemed to be our new favorite song. One of the reasons we liked it was because it completely annoyed everyone. Especially Rachel.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) First off, this might be kind of long so I'm saying sorry in advance for that. Second here's the new chapter; hope everyone likes it. Third I'm sure everyone reading this has noticed the recaps I do at the beginning of the chapters and then above that I have the name of the person's point of view for the chapter or a certain section of it. The two names I've used so far are Blair and James in italics. Well, from now on, there won't always be a recap at the beginning of a chapter but there will be a name in italics stating point of view.**

**So, thanks for reading that little bit of news/information and I'm sorry that I've had to keep on delaying the story. But two other things: 1. The points of view won't always just be Blair and James. There will be accounts through out Evadance told by the other character's point of view. *Including Jay***

**If you wouldn't mind, leave in a review how you're feeling about Blair and James relationship and what you think of Jay. I'm gonna do my shout outs now, so if you want one on the next chapter leave a review and I'll answer/reply to you there.**

**Thank you for putting up with my huge rambling! I'm very sorry for it but I hope that you did read the first two paragraphs at least. Oh, and because this Author's Note is so long I'm going to hopefully make this a pretty nice sized chapter.**

**Shout Outs:**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Yeah, the bickering is funny especially since they are friends. Yeah, what the fangirl said was wrong but Blair handled it well so it's all good. I actually like the Taylor Swift song but it certainly can get annoying after awhile.**

**jadewyld: I liked the Kendall and Blair singing the Taylor Swift song too and the 13 year old girl part; well you weren't the first one to bring that up. Oh and I thought that James singing Stronger was the best part of the episode too.**

**Love,  
****Taylor  
****(P.S. I'm glad those reading this like Evadance enough to put up with my insane author's notes!)**

_**Evadance  
**_Thirteen.

_Jay_

I knew that Blair loved me. She was just afraid to show it. That man, James; he's the reason Blair fears letting her feelings for me out. Yes I screwed up when we were together and I regret it. Oh, if I could take back cheating on her I would. Worst mistake of my life.

I followed her to Okalahoma City for God's sake! You'd think that if you had the incentive to follow a girl to Okalahoma to apologize they'd at least hear you out. No. Blair said that she'd moved on. I won't believe it, when I kissed her I felt something. That means she had to have felt something. But she had to go chase after Mr. Hollywood. It's like I'm not good enough for her. That's not true though; Blair still loves me.

All that stands between us being together is James. I hate him. I hate how he touches her. Blair never, _never_ let _me_ touch her like that. I hate how he kisses her. Blair never let _me _kiss her like that. I hate how they look at each other. Blair never looked at me the way she looks at James. I hate how he looked at her when she wore that crop top and leather skirt.

She never stared into my eyes the way she stared into his. She never let me call her pet names; Princess-whenever James called her that it made me sick. He doesn't treat her like one; not in my eyes at least. If, when, Blair comes back to me I will treat her like a princess. I'll show her what a real man is.

_James_

"Great show guys!" shrieks Blair as we run off stage. I toss my microphone over to Rachel as Blair jumps up and hugs me. She wraps her legs around my waist and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Public!" Yells Logan and without missing a beat Blair turns around to look at him and yells back:

"Fuck you!"

Logan flips us off before presumably heading for, either, his dressing room or the showers. Blair turns back to me and links her arms around my neck; pressing our foreheads together. My arms find their way around her waist and Blair closes her eyes, kissing me again.

"Someone's in a good mood," I remark after she pulls away.

"Eh, you could say that," she answers, nuzzling her nose into the curve of my neck.

"You're tired," I say next and Blair nods in agreement, "I should have figured that. You want a ride to your bus, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," she answers, "now move."

"Ah, so sweet," I reply. Getting a better grip on her waist before heading toward the back of the venue, going out the back door.

"Where'd the light go?" mutters Blair as she pulls her face away from my neck. Taking a look around at the dimly lit parking lot she sees to conclude that we're outside and goes back to hiding her face in my neck.

"It's night time," I answer; patting her back. "Didn't have your annual five cups of coffee, Princess?"

"What's that have to do with anything?" she asks back sounding tired and slightly confused.

"It has to do with the fact," I answer, "that you would normally be begging to kick Logan's ass in Left 4 Dead right about now but are instead falling asleep."

"You guys are playing Left 4 Dead?" Blair half exclaims, wrapping her arms tighter around my neck.

"As always," I answer, "we made it a tradition ever since you took a liking to the game."

"Beat Logan's ass for me, then," she replies, "or stay with me on my bus since I get lonely."

"Well," I begin, "given the choice between staying with you and beating Logan's ass; I'll leave beating Logan's ass to Kendall and Carlos."

"I'm more important than beating Logan," she mumbles, "yes."

I've got my hand on the door handle of her tour bus, turning it. "What did I tell you about locking this?" I ask once we're in.

"That whenever I leave the door on my bus unlocked I'm being an idiot," she answers; rolling her eyes as I set her down on the couch. Blair looks up at me and, after turning door's lock, I come to sit down next to her.

"So when we get to Nebraska you're going to lock it?" I ask next while Blair curls up against my side.

"Whatever you say," she answers, "it's not like I have crazy, over-obsessed fans who want to sneak onto my bus and rape me."

"Maybe not," I say, knowing that my next sentence could be treading on uneven ground. "But you do have a stalker freak named Jay who would."

"If he does," begins Blair, "I'll just call you, or Jax, and have him removed."

"Thought this through, huh?"

"Yeah."

_Lincoln, Nebraska_

_Blair_

This was my last solo performance for the Windows Down Tour. I was actually happy about it too; no more being stuck on stage alone. That's the one time I don't like being the center of attention; when you're on stage alone screwing up can be fatal to your career. Screwing up with a band onstage with you can be fatal too but at least then the attention can be averted toward other people.

"Woo hoo!" I yell running off the stage, tossing my microphone to Rachel. "I'm going on my bus; have a great show!" I've made it to the back door when James catches up to me.

"What's up with you?" he asks catching my shoulder, making me turn around.

"Nothing," I answer smiling, "I just want to get on my bus and drink five beers. Feel free to join me after the show."

"Don't intentionally get drunk Blair," replies James, "I'm going to be on stage when you're going to need someone to show you where your bed is."

"I don't get that bad when drunk," I answer, "when have I ever asked to be shown where my bed is?"

"The last time you had fifteen shots of vodka in Vegas," he answers smirking; remembering something a drunk black out had made me forget.

"You also," adds Kendall while laughing, "went streaking through the main floor of the casino with Logan."

"I what?" I scream, "with- is this why no one told me anything the next day?"

"Yes," the four of them, plus Rachel, answer at the same time.

"No, we didn't take pictures," inserts Logan, "we figured if you found them that you'd kill us."

"On the platform now!" yells Rachel suddenly and the guys grab their microphones; following her order. Once they're on stage, I head toward the back door and slip outside. Whether I had my five beers or not, I was going on my bus.

You know that feeling you get when something's off? Like, when the hair on the back of your neck stands on end and your forearms prickle. I got that feeling and instantly regretted not locking the door to my bus like James had said. It makes me second think turning the knob.

Being the idiot I am, I do.

Although nothing seems exactly out of place on the surface, I'm still not at-ease. Standing on the first step, without leaving the doorway, I survey the inside of my bus.

"There isn't anyone on here right?" I ask out loud, sounding very stupid once I'm not answered. Chiding myself for being over reactive and skittish I walk the rest of the way on to my bus. Sitting down on the edge of my bed I still feel edgy.

"Hi Blair," I didn't even register who the voice was from. All I did was scream and shoot up faster than a bullet leaves a gun. My next reaction is to look for a person to put with the voice. My eyes land on Jay and I scream again.

"I'm calling security," my threat sounds shaky and Jay laughs.

"No you won't, sweetheart," he replies stepping toward me.

"Oh yes I will," I reply, "unless you get out of here right now. I'm giving you one chance Jay. One more chance than you deserve."

"Hear me out Blair," Jay seems to beg, "let me explain. I love you."

"Stop loving me Jay because I do not, love you!" All Jay does is smile this twisted smile that reminds me too much of the way Davie Rennolds looked at me. I step back as he walks closer.

"But you do love me Blair," he insists, "we're being kept apart by that guy you fawn over. James can't love you the way I do Blair! He loves your body Blair, I've seen the way his eyes slide over you, not you."

"No, contrary to what you seem to think, James respects and understands me more than you ever did." I defend, "and if James does watch my ass as I walk away then I'm flattered. Now get off my bus and leave me alone because you do not want to know what's going to happen when the show is over."

"And what would that be, Princess?"

"If you call me that again it will be me knocking you out, not anyone else."

"You love it when James calls you Princess," snaps Jay. He was really starting to push my limit.

"Because he's James!" I yell, "what part of this don't you get Jay? I am never going to love you, ever!" Involuntarily, I flinch when Jay steps toward me; raising his hand as if to strike me across the face.

"Stop saying his name!" Recoiling at the violence and malice in Jay's voice, I wait for his hand to slam across my face. It doesn't hit me but I can feel the force. Opening my eyes, I look up to see a arm reaching over my shoulder. The same person who had reached over me was holding Jay's wrist at bay.

James was standing behind me and let's just say that I had never seen him so pissed. I knew right then that he was beyond reason and that if I didn't want him going to jail then finding security or the other guys would be in my best interest.

I knew that James was more than willing to beat the life out of Jay. Although letting James pummel Jay to death was a pleasing thought; I couldn't let him do it.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) No long author's note today. I promise. I just hope that you, the awesome person who has made it to Chapter 14, likes the chapter. Since I've posted chapters up to this point I don't have to have reviews to post a new one so those of you following Evadance; don't worry Evadance will continue to be updated.**

**It would be nice to get feedback on this story though. How's everyone liking it? What do you guys/gals think about Jay? About the drama, am I doing good with it or bad? This author's note is a little shorter, right?**

**Alright I'm shutting up. Sorry. Shout outs now!**

**Shout Outs:**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: That's good since I tend to babble a lot. And that was short? It took up like an entire page. Read the chapter, that's all I'm saying when it comes to Jay getting his ass kicked. I'm happy that you like James and Blair's relationship because if you didn't there might be a problem since the story does revolve around them. Yeah, it did seem a bit fast at the beginning, I noticed that too. I won't get you started on Jay since you do seem to hate him. I actually don't know the exact lengths Jay will go to get Blair back, yet, which is kind of bad since I am writing this. But he is the kind of character who will literally stop at nothing to get what he wants.**

**AkireAlev: Yeah, Jay was going to hit Blair. That does make him a jerk. Well, for one he isn't going to see sense so that kind of makes him realizing Blair not loving him anymore pretty hard and I couldn't let Jay hit her so James coming in to stop him seemed like a good end to the chapter. I don't think you're the only one with a feeling that Jay is going to do something bad to them and I'm not confirming or denying the fact that he could do something drastic. I'm happy that you love the story and here's the next update.**

**jadewyld: I'm not exactly sure on how to answer your response to the couple questions I put on the last chapter other than to say thank you for your input and for, of course, answering them. It's probably a good thing that you find James and Blair's relationship to be something that is good. And even your view on Jay, I'm mostly seeing stuff that says that he is completely hated. Although you do hate him, as do I, you also said that you feel bad for him because he is unconditionally in love with the wrong girl. Which is the view point I've only gotten from you. But you then get another reason to hate him cause, well, I'm not trying to make people feel pity for or like Jay. Anyway, if any of that made sense then I've accomplished something. I'm not exactly sure what it would be that I accomplished but it would be something.**

**Hasta la vista,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Fourteen.

_Blair_

_Recap: I knew that James was more than willing to beat the life out of Jay. Although letting James pummel Jay to death was a pleasing thought; I couldn't let him do it._

"Let me kill him, Blair," growls James as he jerks Jay off the bus and down to the parking lot. Shocked, I bound down the steps after them. I know that running to get someone, anyone, is what I need to do right now. My feet feel like they're stuck to the ground; I'm paralyzed.

Seeing James' fist connect with Jay's face snaps me out of it. The smile on Jay's lips as blood drips from his nose sends a chill through my body that reaches my bones. James fist connects with Jay's jaw at least three more time before I regain some sense and run toward the venue. Shoving the back door open I push my way in and my eyes scan backstage for someone. They land on Jax and I dart toward him.

"You, security guy!" I yell pointing at him. Jax looks over at me, seeming like he wants to tell me that he has a name and that I know it. "James is currently beating Jay up in the parking lot. Come stop him so he doesn't get sent to jail on assault charges."

"James is doing what?" Jax sounds alarmed and follows me as I make my way back toward the door.

"See for yourself," I answer while holding the heavy door open for him. Jax steps outside and immediately runs forward. I watch as he pulls James off of Jay. He was covered in blood; Jay's blood. My stomach turns as I stare at the stained circle of parking lot. James is still swinging and Jax holds him back.

Once Jay has pulled himself off the ground, holding a hand to his swollen and bleeding face, he stumbles off. Flashing a gruesome smile toward me, then James, before getting completely off the premises. Jax doesn't let James go until he hears an engine turn over and a vehicle pull away. The three of us are certain that it's Jay. Only Jax and I are relieved; James still seems far from stable or reasonable.

"Come on," I say cautiously; walking in James' direction. "Come with me. Let's get you cleaned up."

"You got everything under control here, Blair?" asks Jax as he lets James go and starts to slowly head back toward the building. "I've got to go round everyone else up for Rachel."

"Yeah, we're going to be fine," I answer while half leading, half dragging James toward my bus. His hands were still in bloody fists and I had a good grip on his bicep. "Go get the other three packed onto their buses and, if it isn't too much work, please go find Snake. He's probably at the venue's bar. If this venue doesn't have a bar then I can't help in locating him."

"You've got it Blair," replies Jax before he disappears, heading back into the building. I finish pulling James onto my bus and sit him down on the couch, pulling out the retractable table that separates it from the couch across from it.

"Why didn't you let me finish him off?" I hear James complain as I go into the bathroom in search of a first-aid kit.

"I know that I've got one in here," I remark irritated, while digging through drawers and the cabinets under the sink. "It has got to be in here somewhere."

"What are you looking for Blair?" James asks next sounding less angry and more amused at the fact that I couldn't find what I was searching for. I'm about to answer when my hand hit's the handle of a plastic case.

"Found it!" I exclaim while walking out of the bathroom, holding the first-aid kit out in front of me.

"I'm not the one who got hurt, Blair," states James as I sit down next to him; setting the white plastic box down on the table I open it up.

"Let me see your hands," I command. Uncurling his fingers out of the fist, James winces. "Punched the concrete a few times?" I ask while pulling a small bottle of peroxide out along with a few cotton balls that I soak in it.

"Maybe," he answers as I work on clearing away some of the dried blood with dry Q-tips before having to use the peroxide soaked cotton balls.

"This is going to sting," I warn as we both watch the scrapes foam up with bubbling peroxide. I repeat this on each hand, until the fresh and dried blood has been cleared from the many scrapes. The shallow cuts aren't bleeding anymore so I don't find any need to bandage them. They should mostly close up over night.

"Oh good, you're done," remarks James as he watches me start to clean up. After throwing away the soiled cotton balls, I screw the cap back on the peroxide and put the first-aid kit back together.

"Take that shirt off," I say when I get back from putting the first-aid kit on a shelf in plane sight.

"Really?" James asks back surprised and I ignore his question.

"Pants too."

"Again, really?"

"You're covered in blood," I reply, "Jay's blood to be exact. Take your bloody clothes off now, I'm sure that I'll be able to find something you left on here that you can put on." I pause, watching him, deciding to add, "unless you want to stay in your boxers."

James shakes his head and pulls the blood stained black T-shirt over his head, tossing it over to the garbage can. He claps and yells "hole in one" when his shirt lands in the waste basket on his first try. I roll my eyes when he manages to do the same with his pants once they too are off.

"Don't bother looking for something I can wear, Princess," starts James, "you can just take your clothes off and we'll both walk around the bus in our underwear."

"You know," I begin while starting to pull my tank top off, "if that didn't make sense I would protest against it."

"I'm sure you would," replies James as he watches me. I was just glad that I had decided to wear a matching black lace bra and thong from Victoria Secret today.

"Strike what I said about the leather mini skirt," says James, "this look is so much sexier."

"I'm in my underwear," I point out blankly while tossing my jeans and tank on the bed. James stands up, walking over to me.

"Exactly," he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. About five minutes later, James and I are laying on the bed. His arms are wrapped around my waist, my back pressed tightly against his chest. James buries his face in my hair.

I jump slightly when there are three loud knocks on the door of my bus. "We're going to be pulling out in five!" comes Snake's voice, "South Dakota here we come!"

"Oh yea," I say once Snake starts up the bus, "I get to wait in an airport most of tomorrow to pick up the new members of Evadance."

"Just remember, Princess," says James, "be nice."

"I'm always nice," I protest.

"Whatever you say, Princess," he replies.

**(A/N) I know that these last few chapters have been short, sorry about that, but Chapter 15 should be longer. Hopefully. Who else wants to have the new members of Evadance enter the story? And is everyone happy that I had James punch Jay a couple times?**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) Good news, I can't think of anything to write a really long author's note about. So, I hope everyone likes this chapter…and now I'm going to shut up and do shout outs. Wait, one more thing, a big thank you to everyone who has been reviewing.**

**Shout Outs:**

**AkireAlev: I love James too and here's chapter 15!**

**jadewyld: Yeah, you're not the only one who is happy that Jay finally got what he deserved. I just know that. And, well, this is the chapter where you meet the new members of Evadance.**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: How did I know that you would put: YAY I'M SUPER HAPPY HE GOT BEATEN UP in all caps? You're gonna meet the new band members in this chapter but it might take a few chapters after that to actually get the romance brewing. The other relationships certainly won't develop as quickly as James and Blair's did. This author's note was even shorter so that's always good, more room for story. And yep, the girls do come in this chapter.**

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Fifteen.

_Delilah_

There was only one thing I was hoping for and that was for Blair, yeah I think that's her name, to not be a diva. Well, I also wanted everyone else on this tour to be nice but it was the lead singer of Evadance I was really worried about. I'd been reassured countless times by the people at Colombia Records that she was the nicest girl singer they had met in a long time but I wasn't into taking anyone's word for it. I was going to make my judgments of Blair Parsons when I met her face to face in two hours.

Right now, at this immediate moment in time, I wanted Roxy to turn her damn iPod volume down. She was sitting in the seat next to me and apparently didn't know what the words _turn it down_ meant. I could actually hear Adam Lambert clearly as he sang out the chorus in _Better Than I Know Myself_. Don't get me wrong, I like Adam Lambert, I just don't like being able to hear Roxy's music when I'm trying to sleep.

"Turn it down or I'm taking it," I snap while reaching for Roxy's iPod. She slaps my hand away and takes one of the headphones out of her ear.

"What?" I roll my eyes at the question since it only validated my point.

"Exactly," I answer, "now turn your music down before I confiscate your iPod."

"Don't touch my iPod," exclaims Roxy as she holds it out of my reach. I give up on trying to grab the electronic and settle on watching her as she lowers the volume.

Avery, who is sitting to my left facing the isle, looks up from her laptop just now noticing the commotion. "You two are going to cause a scene," she snaps, "Delilah just put your iPod on and block Roxy out." Instead of doing what Avery sensibly suggests I settle on complaining. I don't always complain but I've got a good reason this time: I have had to sign too many contracts. Have had to practice the same set list over thirty times. And have been stuck, in close quarters, with the same two girls for way to long.

Don't get me wrong, Avery and Roxy are great girls and awesome friends. I'm just tired of seeing the same faces every single day. Being annoyed by the same exact painfully annoying habits. Plus, probably the worst of them all, having to share one tiny hotel bathroom. Now I'm stuck on an airplane.

"When is this damn thing going to land?" I exclaim irritated. Right around the same time a flight attendant glares at me, silently telling me to stop being an annoyance. It makes me want to strangle her. Groaning inwardly, I keep my mouth shut and mind off the fact that I'm sitting in a metal shell thirty thousand feet in the air going who knows how fast.

_Blair_

My new band members were being flown out today; that's the good part. The bad part: I've been stuck in the South Dakota airport for almost two hours. That's Rachel for ya though, let's get there early. It wasn't only Rachel and I there, we had decided to bring the guys. So the six of us had been waiting for flight 109, since twelve in the afternoon, together.

I was beyond cranky. At least Rachel had been smart enough to bring a book and her iPod. Carlos was abusing Instagram; I mean the fans must think that he's either high or drunk since the last picture he took was of my foot. Kendall and Logan had tapped into the airport's Wifi network and are currently talking with some fans on Twitter. Then you have me. I'm sitting on James' lap as he holds me down, trying to convince me to not kill the woman working the help desk. In my defense, she is was being a crabby bitch.

I've had airport security called on me twice already because I was apparently bothering the people surrounding me. Both times were to shut me up; I'll give those people a reason to complain if they go complaining to the front desk about me again. When they have been waiting for a flight for two hours after they've ridden on a tour bus for even longer, then they can call security on me as many times as they want. Until then they need to shut the fuck up.

At least security had been understanding, leaving me off with warnings both times. That's the upside, I guess. I can't even believe that I've managed to find a type of upside to this. _Damn Blair_, I tell myself, _how can you even fathom that security being understanding an upside. No, the only upside to this would be the helpdesk bitch going to die in a hole._

"Blair," begins James for the fifth time, "jumping over the helpdesk to strangle the woman working behind it is not going to end well. By that I mean there is a ninety-nine percent chance that you'll end up in handcuffs."

"But she called security on me," I complain. Twisting in his arms when I start to slide off his lap. "_Twice_."

"You were threatening people," he points out, "you told a woman that if she didn't shut the fuck up and stop complaining about her flight delay that you were going to punch her in her whiny ass mouth so that she'd have a reason to complain." James tightens his arms around me when he notices that I'm trying to slip away. Even I had to admit that letting me loose would be stupid.

"Well," I begin, "she shut her winy ass mouth didn't she?"

"You're not getting the point, Princess," answers James, "you can't just go up and say things like that to people. Even if they do deserve it."

"But it worked," I insist failing to see the severity of the problem. Offending people didn't bother me, if you needed to be told to shut your whiny ass mouth I'd be the one to say it.

"Okay, I give up," admits James defeated. "You win this time, girly."

"What is it with you and pet names?" I ask even though they didn't bother me. "Just today you've called me Princess, girly and babe. They don't bother me I'm just trying to change the subject from something that doesn't involve me mass murdering a majority of South Dakota's International Airlines."

"First," he answers, "they're cute. Second, I'm trying to see how many of these names I can get away with." Out of annoyed habit, I look toward the helpdesk and see the woman watching us. Needless to say it's enough to piss me off.

"She's looking at me," I grumble, "right now. I swear if she calls security again for no reason this time, I'm gonna slap that smug smile right off her face."

"Blair," says James starting to sound irritated. "We've been over this, hurting the woman working the helpdesk isn't going to make the plane land any faster." Instead of answering I stick my tongue out at him. James shakes his head, "so we're five now?"

"Six," I answer a childish whine ringing in my voice.

"The maturity level is dropping by the second." He remarks while twirling a strand of my naturally wavy blonde hair between his fingers. "Why don't you play a game on your phone? Aren't you still trying to beat level twenty in Angry Birds?"

"My phone is dead," I respond while stopping my escape attempt and settle with staring at the wall. James' grip around my waist relaxes allowing me to squirm into a more comfortable position.

"Do you want to use mine?"

"No," James continues to shake his head at my child-like stubbornness. It honestly amazed me that he continued to put up with me and my sometimes abnormally low maturity level.

"You're being difficult," he remarks, "again."

"I just want that damn plane to land," I complain and not even five seconds later the airport's announcing system crackles to life.

"Flight 109 has landed in the North Wing," booms a woman's clear voice, "I repeat Flight 109 has landed in the North Wing."

"We're in the south end aren't we?" I ask as everyone in our group starts getting up. Rachel dog-ears the corner of her book and turns her iPod off, winding the headphones around it. She then proceeds to drop both her book and iPod into the bottomless pit; known also as her purse.

"What do you think, Princess?" James asks back as I straighten my wrinkled shirt and skinny jeans. Not finding it necessary to say anything, Rachel starts heading off in the direction of the North Wing. The guys follow and I bring up the rear. A devilish smile slides onto my lips just before I jump on to James back.

He lurches forward at the sudden impact of my weight hitting him full force from behind. Regaining his balance before we both tumble to the ground. Laughing I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"The Hell, Blair?" grunts James as he slides his hands along my thighs even though he ends up holding my ankles so that I don't drop off his back.

"Piggyback ride!" I yell in response pressing my face next to his. Even though I can't see them clearly, I know that James is rolling his eyes.

"You have the maturity level of a five-year-old on a sugar high."

"It's not my fault I'm short enough for a piggyback ride."

"You do know that we are in public, right?"

"Like I care," I answer, "and if the paparazzi do decide to take pictures at least they'll be cute." Once we get to the North Wing landing deck, Rachel orders me to get off of James back and everyone else to help her look for Delilah, Roxy and Avery.

_Delilah_

The flight attendant was finally starting to usher people off the plane. First class was first to grab their carry on bags and exit the flying tin can. Getting to leave first made me thankful that Colombia Records had put Roxy, Avery and I in first class seats.

Once in the airport I have trouble seeing beyond the thick wall of people in front of me and hold on to the hope that the people, or person, coming to pick us up was looking for us. Roxy and Avery stay with me, backs against the wall, as we wait for the crowd to thin. Until more people dispersed from the landing deck it was basically useless to try searching for the tour manager.

"Do you even know who's picking us up?" asks Roxy as she tries to see past the people in front of her. "Like did they say whether it was the manager or Blair Parsons?"

"Uh," answers Avery as she checks the time on her phone, "I'm pretty sure the tour manager is picking us up. Blair might have tagged along." I stare at them dumbfounded when they all look at me like I've got all the answers.

"Guys," I say tiredly, "I know as much as you do. Let's just hope they find us so that I don't have to drag you two around this airport looking for our ride."

_Blair_

"Do you think they've gotten off the plane yet?" I hear Kendall ask Rachel and instead of trying to listen for her answer I try jumping to see over the people in front of me. Hoping to get a better look at those exiting the plane.

"You are incredibly short," remarks James as he watches me a smirk stretching across his face.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I snap back sarcastically as I turn around. "And help me because I can't see!"

"You really are acting like you're five," says James and the smirk widens as I cross my arms, glaring at him. "I'm guessing that means you want me to pick you up, huh?"

I don't even have to answer since James is already lifting my feet off the ground. Once I can get a good look at everyone getting off the plane the first girl who catches my eye seems to be Delilah Rayband. The other two standing to her right and left I assume are Avery Hall and Roxy Kayse.

"See anything?" asks James as brings me back down.

"Yeah," I answer, "Delilah Rayband and the other two."

"You're small," starts Logan and everyone looks at him, well I glare, "elbow your way through the crowd and go get them." They all seem to silently agree and I glare at them before starting to push my way toward the front. The three girls were looking around probably trying to spot either me or Rachel. Figuring that I didn't have anything to loose, I walk over to them.

"Delilah Rayband, Avery Hall and Roxy Kayse, right?" I ask smiling while holding out my hand.

"And you are?" asks the girl in the middle, whom I believe to be Delilah.

"Blair Parsons," I answer, "come with me. I'm one of the people you're looking for."

"You're the lead singer for Evadance?" the question comes from Avery. She was watching me while pulling her blonde, hot pink and black streaked, hair up into a pony tail.

"The one and only," I answer, "now come on. I've been stuck in this airport for over two hours and would really like to leave." I pause before adding, "aside of that there are some people you would probably find it useful to meet."

"Let's go then," says Delilah and I turn around. The three of them follow me as I plow my way back through the crowd toward Rachel and the guys.

_Delilah_

"Longest car ride ever," complains Roxy as she climbs out of the backseat after Avery. I had to agree, Rachel's rental car simply wasn't big enough for the amount of people she had packed into it. _Look on the bright side, Delilah_, I tell myself, _at least we've made it to the venue and Blair Parson's isn't a diva._

"Girls," barks Rachel making Avery, Roxy, Blair and I turn to look at her. "Go rehearse. Like it or not we've got a show tonight."

Even though laying down to take a nap sounds more than inviting, I see the logic in Rachel's order and take the bass guitar being held out to me. Avery takes the electric guitar someone is handing to her and Roxy heads over to a set of drums. Everyone who needs to rehearse migrates toward her; Blair walks over last.

"Do you guys know the set list?" asks Blair as she pulls a stool over to sit on.

"Yeah," answers Avery, "we know the music too. Someone from the record company had given us the sheet music. All we've been missing are your vocals."

"Awesome," replies Blair. "How 'bout we run through everything at least once and then I can show you around?"

"Sounds fine," I answer; it takes about twenty minutes to run all of the songs once. Apparently pleased with out playing, Blair dismisses the rehearsal and is now walking us around backstage. Introducing us to anyone and everyone she runs into.

"And this is Jax," says Blair as she gestures to a six foot, buff guy who is wearing a black, formfitting, T-shirt that says Security in big white letters along the back. "He's my buddy."

"Showing the new girls off to everyone, Little Buddy?" asks Jax, holding a hand out for each of us to shake. He mustn't be as intimidating as he looks since Blair and he were apparently buddies.

"Yep," she answers as Jax ruffles her hair. "I've already told stage crew and the rest of security that they're allowed, and supposed to, be back here."

"Don't forget to introduce them to Snake," Jax remarks and Blair crosses her arms.

"I can't find him," she complains.

"Last time I checked he was out back smoking and drinking one of the beers from your tour bus stash." Offers Jax which prompts Blair into leading us to the back door and out of it.

The thick smell of cigarette smoke hits me straight in the face right as we walk outside. The heavy odor seems to also affect Avery and Roxy; Blair doesn't appear the slightest bit fazed by it. She takes us toward a thirty-some-year-old guy who is leaning back against her tour bus. He has a cigarette between two fingers on one hand and a can of Miller Light in the other.

"Snake," snaps Blair and cigarette guy looks up. "Meet Delilah, Avery and Roxy. Oh, and just so you know, it's illegal for you to be smoking here. Didn't you read the signs?"

"When a cop tells me to put it out, Blair, I'll put it out," he replies before addressing us. "It's nice to meet you. Name's Snake; I'm Miss. Parsons' bus driver. If any of you do ever ride with her, I've got some simple ground rules. One, don't tell me to turn my music down. Two, no backseat driving. Three, follow ground rules one and two; we'll be good friends if you do."

"You're straight forward," I reply, "and where'd you get the beer?"

_Blair_

"He stole it from my fridge," I say and Delilah turns to look at me. "I'll get you one after we perform. Rachel has the rule…Well, basically it means that there's no drinking before going on stage. We can get wasted after though. Rachel considers hangovers to be a personal problem and is not very sympathetic; so if you do get a hangover on this tour don't be expecting any special treatment from Rachel."

"Thanks for the heads-up," replies Delilah, "I'm guessing you drink?"

"Yeah," I answer, "so does nearly everyone else on this tour. And if the BTR guys suggest a game of beet pong you might want to say no."

"But I love beer pong," inserts Avery causing Delilah, Roxy and I to glance at her.

"The guys play extreme beer pong," I explain, "they keep going until every single person playing has completely blacked out and is laying passed out on the floor. Depending on who you are, they might also write or draw obscenities on your face. Well, not just your face any bare skin showing on your body." Delilah looks at me, a bemused glint in her eye.

"Sounds like a challenge. I'm suggesting it to them, who's with me?"

"It was fun the last time I played," I say while working on convincing myself to join in another game of extreme beer pong with the guys, if suggested and planned. "I'm in. You don't happen to gamble by any chance, do you?"

"I love gambling," answers Delilah. "What's your game? Personally I like Blackjack and taking my chances with the slots."

"You are my long lost twin," I reply. "Avery, Roxy," both girls look at me. "Drinking, gambling, vulgar language; yea or nay?" They look at each other and answer at the same time.

"Yea!" I grin and high-five all three of them. Rachel was going to go mental, she now had two bands full of crazies.

**(A/N) How's everyone liking the new members of Evadance so far?**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N) Good news again, I still don't have anything to make a long author's note about. So, the basics, hope everyone likes the chapter and I'm gonna do Shout Outs now… Wait one more thing, the full version of Shot in the Dark has been released! This is a little late on announcing that but if you haven't checked it out go to You Tube and type this in the search bar: big time rush shot in the dark unreleased full song.**

**It's freaking awesome!**

**Yeah, I said that I was done talking but one more thing: everyone who has a Twitter account make sure you're voting for the guys with: #KCA #VoteBTR and for Carlos: #KCA #VoteCarlos. They need to win again this year!**

**Alright, now I think I'm done.**

**Shout Outs:**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: I'm glad that you like the girls so far and, you know, I'm not exactly sure why you're thinking that Delilah would be good for Kendall either. Especially since I just introduced the characters…It's just strange, that's all. So, here's chapter 16.**

**jadewyld: It's great that you like the new characters and I guess you're right, I'm not even sure of what I'm going to think up most of the time. And I think that it's great that you love Evadance.**

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Sixteen.

_Blair_

_Recap: I grin and high-five all three of them. Rachel was going to go mental, she now had two bands full of crazies._

Delilah had decided to ride with me to North Dakota saying that she had spent more than enough time with Roxy and Avery. She was sure that they were all getting increasingly more irritated with each other by the minute. It made sense too since the record company had basically kept them together from being in the same hotel room being stuck on the same plane next to each other for who knows how many hours. According to Delilah it had been eight but felt like fifty.

Right now we were sitting in the back lounge, each on our first beer of the ride. It was only Delilah and I since she had kicked James out saying that she needed girl time with someone who wasn't Roxy or Avery. James had not been happy when I had backed Delilah on kicking him out. At least I finally followed his advice and locked my bus door.

Once everyone has pulled away from the venue and are heading for the interstate my phone beeps. Alerting me that someone I follow has done something on Twitter. I know that it's James saying something stupid about me kicking him off my bus before even having to open the notification message.

You know, I really must be a psychic because James is exactly who's tweeting and getting kicked off my bus is exactly what the tweet is about. I roll my eyes while reading it.

_Was kicked off Blair's bus. On Kendall and Dustin's bus right now heading to North Dakota! Side note: Blair is mean. :) _Rolling my eyes again I don't bother responding to James and turn my phone off. Thirty thousand messages were going to be sent to me now because James called me mean and some of those fans are psycho.

"Hey, Delilah," I say and she looks over at me. I point to a deck of playing cards that are sitting on a table next to her. "Hand me those." Picking the cards up she tosses them at me. Miraculously, I catch the battered poker deck without dropping them.

"So," I begin while pulling the cards out of their box, sliding them into two piles before starting to shuffle. "How'd you hear about the talent search?" Turning the television off, Delilah looks up from her beer and over at me.

"My mom," she answers, "there was talk at work and she heard _bass guitar player_ in the same sentence as _Colombia Records' talent search, _put two and two together, then basically berated me until I agreed to make a video and send it in. Not that I didn't want to get picked or anything, but I really only made the video to send in to shut her up."

"I understand the mom thing completely. I'm in Evadance because of her; like she pushed me so hard to get into music and stay with it just because I loved singing." I reply while starting to deal out the cards.

"What game are we even playing?" asks Delilah as she sits down on the floor in front of me. "And I can honestly say that I would never have thought that I would be sitting here right now."

"I'm not exactly sure and I'm glad that you are. The record company couldn't have chosen a better bass player for my band. We're like compatible when it comes to drinking, gambling and swearing. It's freaking awesome." Delilah pulls her long black, red streaked, hair into a sloppy pony tail before answering. The subject quickly turns to us trying to figure out what game we can play with a deck of cards.

"So you're shuffling those cards for no reason?" she asks while I continue to shift them between both hands. "Nice, we both do random shit for no reason. But come on, pick a game, I'm bored and there isn't anything but crap on TV."

"Uh, Go Fish?" I offer and Delilah claps her hands once in a way that said she was glad that we were getting past my shuffling.

"Deal the cards, girl," picking up her hand she smiles, "just so you know I am like a master at this game."

"Thanks for the heads up," I reply while setting the rest of the deck in the middle of us and picking up my cards. "You know, we really should talk about girl stuff. I've had no one to talk to on this tour that was female other than Rachel and my wardrobe and makeup girls it gets freaking lonely. And it's just not the same when watching a show with hot guys in it and you're surrounded by dudes who are insisting that the TV guy's six pack is computer generated or that the actor is gay."

"Oh my God, honey I'm here for you," squeals Delilah in sympathy as she tries to not laugh and give me a hug. "That's horrible."

"I know, I know," I agree, "it's just I finally have someone who understands." Delilah and I manage to hold straight faces for about five seconds before we both break down laughing.

"Okay, okay serious now," Delilah's newfound straight face lasts about five seconds before another smile breaks out and she laughs again. "No really, we're gonna play this game and I'm gonna beat your ass in Go Fish."

"Alright," I glance down at my cards, "do you have any threes?"

"Nope," she answers smiling, "go fish. Hey, what did happen to your old band? No one will tell me or Roxy and Avery."

"Long and complicated story," I answer and wait for Delilah to start prying for the actual story ad details. She doesn't, takes my dismissive answer happily, and drops the subject. I like her even more for that. Delilah wins the first round of Go Fish before either of us voice a subject change or new conversation topic.

"Blair," starts Delilah as she starts on her second beer and I deal out a new hand. I'd finished my first beer a long time ago and was already halfway through my third. "Let's actually talk about girl stuff now like, clothes, hair, shoes, chocolate, boys. Shall I go on?"

"Nah, you've made your point," I answer, "you got any fives?"

"Nope, go fish, and do you have a boyfriend?" After picking a card up from the pile I look over at her.

"Yeah," I answer seeing if she'll let me leave my answer at that.

"Who?"

"James," I answer and Delilah seems momentarily confused. "Member of Big Time Rush," I explain, "the tall brunette who is always working out. You kicked him off my bus."

"Oh," she replies finally getting it, "damn really?"

"Really," I answer, "surprising huh?"

"Little bit," says Delilah, "I would have thought that he had a girlfriend before meeting you."

"He did," I explain, "they broke up before the tour though," it was nice that Delilah didn't seem to care about James' ex-girlfriend history. This was good partly because I didn't know enough about James' past relationships to relay the story and partly because it showed that she didn't seem to care about drama and gossip.

"So, how long have you two been a couple ?"

"Officially, in my mind, about five days. Ask anyone else on this tour and they'll say about two weeks into the Windows Down Tour."

"That's a pretty bid difference in opinion," observes Delilah as she looks at her hand of cards. "Do you have any nines?" Rolling my eyes I hand over two cards. Delilah takes them and proceeds to put four nines down in front of her. We were barely even in to the game and she was already winning.

"Yeah, well, I have major relationship phobias so making things completely official scared the living Hell out of me." I reply, "do you have any fours?"

"Nope, go fish," Delilah says it with a smile that makes me roll my eyes. "The relationship thing is understandable though. You have a bad track record with other guys?"

"You have no idea," I answer, "hey it's your turn to ask."

"Oh, right, do you have any fives?" After forking over the card Delilah sets it down with two from her hand clearing her hand off all but one card. She goes back to our conversation about my relationship problems. "Attracted dickheads, douche bags and freaks?"

"Pretty much," I answer, "same things happen to you?

"Yeah," says Delilah, "few toxic relationships. An idiot who blamed me for stealing my wallet because I left it on the coffee table. Oh and the one who lived on my couch, playing my Xbox, eating strawberry pop tarts twenty-four-seven." I try keeping a straight face but the last two descriptions were funny.

"Sorry," I apologize when a laugh escapes my lips. Delilah shrugs and joins in.

"It's fine, it's funny now and I deserve a good laughing at for dating those jackasses. I haven't had a boyfriend since pop tart guy though; decided that taking a break from dating completely would be good for me."

"So you're off-limits?" I ask next and Delilah looks at me kind of like she's trying to decide for herself if she is or not.

"Yeah, until the right guy comes along," she answers and chooses to add, "just as long as he has himself a serious job, his own house, doesn't play World of War Craft for a living and doesn't have the emotional level of a five-year-old."

"Those sound like reasonable expectations," I agree before glancing down at my hand of cards. Realizing that no matter how many rounds of Go Fish Delilah and I play she's going to be the one to win every time I start thinking about something else we can do and still get drunk at the same time.

"I know," she exclaims while throwing her hands up in the air dramatically, "it's not like I'm asking for the freaking pot of gold at the end of the rainbow!"

"Hey, how about we ditch the cards, get more beers, some snacks and watch movies?" I suggest and Delilah agrees by gathering the cards, sorting them into a neat little pile before going to pillage my fridge and cupboards for beer and chips.

She comes back in, sets her armful of goodies on the couch and asks, "so what movies do you have?" I shrug and point to the small cabinet under the TV.

"What ever the guys brought and left on here," I answer and go to open the cabinet. Once the doors are open a pile of Xbox games and DVDs dump out at my feet. In retrospect I should have been expecting the movies and games to be this unorganized and all mixed together, since Carlos and I stopped organizing them. As long as we didn't have to see the mess we were fine with it. I see one of my all time favorite movies, Eurotrip, out of the corner of my eye and bend down to pick it up.

"Find something?" asks Delilah when I don't immediately stand back up, "hey are those Xbox games?"

"Yes and yes," I answer as she comes to kneel down next to me when I don't get up. "You like Eurotrip?"

"Yes!" exclaims Delilah, "I haven't seen it in forever though. What other R rated movies do you have hidden in that pile?"

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure. Let's see." As if on cue both Delilah and I begin digging through the cases. We both simultaneously pull out anything that looks mildly interesting. This ends up in us having a huge stack of movies to watch when were done. I also manage to get the Xbox games sorted out of the DVDs and back in the cabinet. I'm sure that my small unintentional attempt at order won't last long once the guys want to play Black Ops again and can't find either controllers or the game itself.

"Okay, there is no way we can watch twenty-some movies." Delilah logically points out as we stare at the rickety stack. Each of us seeming to bet that it would fall down at any given moment.

"Probably not," I agree, "but there's no reason we can't try."

"Then put the first one in and press play. I'm gonna go dig around for some blankets. If worse comes to worse they're coming off your bed." I shrug in agreement and start loading Eurotrip. It was great how comfortable Delilah and I seemed to feel around each other. Almost like we'd known each other before but I knew that we hadn't.

Walking back in, arms full of blankets she had found, Delilah settles down on the couch surrounded by the chips and drinks she had found. I'd already pressed play so the FBI warnings were flashing across the screen as I'm handed a beer and blanket before sitting down.

Our movie night basically goes like this. We get through about three movies sober. Another two semi-sober. Then five completely drunk. Delilah ends up passing out in the middle of Liar, Liar and I was not that far behind. Making sure to drain the last drops of beer out of my can before allowing myself to completely pass out drunk.

We wake up to Snake screaming, "wake up, we're in Jamestown, North Dakota!" into a megaphone. If I didn't have a major headache I would have killed him right then. Glancing over at Delilah, who was starting to come to some what of a hung over reality, I see that she too was ready to do the same.

"You're being an ass," I grumble while rubbing my eyes and forehead. "What made you think that waking to passed out girls up, by screaming into a megaphone, was a good idea?

"I just could not miss this golden opportunity," admits Snake as he turns the megaphone off. "And, like I said, this was a once in a life time opportunity. If I didn't wake you two up like this now I may never have had the chance to do so again."

"If I was able to move I would be strangling you right now," threatens Delilah as she tries wiping the blurry fog from her eyes.

"It's a good thing you can't then," remarks Snake a happy ring to his voice. I snap back to attention when there's a knock on the bus door.

"Come on in!" I yell, momentarily hearing the door open and slam shut. "Join the party!"

"Oh, and if you're psychically capable, get Snake off this damn bus!" adds Delilah and Snake holds his hands up in the air. He seems to find the mock surrender more amusing than Delilah and I put together.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," remarks Snake sarcastically as he turns around exiting the lounge. He's quickly replaced by James who is holding Ibuprofen, water bottles, sunglasses and earplugs.

"You here to be helpful?" asks Delilah as she squints at James. Pushing herself into a folded over upright position. "Because if you're not I'll be putting your name under Snake's on my hit-list. And I will be getting to that just as soon as I can stand up with out falling over."

"I brought you sunglasses and aspirin," answers James as he makes a point to show us the Ibuprofen and glasses. "You can thank me later."

"I'm thanking you now," I say holding my hand out, "give me the drugs." James hands over the bottle of pills and sits down next to me. After swallowing two tablets I hand the Ibuprofen to Delilah who avidly follows my example.

"How much did you two drink last night?" asks James as he picks up an empty beer bottle that was on the floor next to his foot.

"Not enough since I'm up and hung over," answers Delilah as she sets the bottle of pills next to her. "I normally sleep my hangovers off because I had so much to drink the night before that it's impossible for anyone one to wake me up then next day."

"I think that you two had more than enough to drink last night," he remarks back and I grab one of the blankets. Wrapping it around myself I decided to use James' shoulder as a pillow.

"Is Rachel here yet?" I mumble not wanting to face the tour manager, already knowing that she would not show my hangover any sympathy. "Because if she is I'm not coming out."

"Rachel beat Snake here," informs James, "Snake is pissed."

"We are not coming out," inputs Delilah as she curls up into a tight little ball. Snuggling into a corner of the couch. "Ever."

"I was sent on here to drag you two out," says James in response and Delilah glares in his direction. Silently challenging him to tell her that she has to get off my bus and go rehearse or to, very simply, shower and change.

"If you take Delilah off this bus," I warn, "she will kill you."

"Hey now," says James as she squeezes my shoulders, "I said that I was sent on here to drag you two out, not that I was going to. If Rachel wants both of your hung over asses out that bad she can do it herself."

"Blair, Delilah, get off that bus!" comes Rachel's, _I'm irritated_, voice about five minutes later.

"Go away!" yells Delilah in response, "I am not moving until I can stand without getting dizzy!"

"If the three of you aren't off this bus in five seconds I'm coming on there," warns Rachel before she starts counting down. "One. Two. Three. Don't let me get to five. Four…Five. Alright I'm coming on!"

I hear the bus door open and slam shut. In a matter of five seconds an irritated tour manager is standing in the center of the lounge. Arms crossed as she counts, with her eyes, the number of beer cans strewn across the floor. Shifting my blanket slightly I hide the half-empty bottle of vodka sitting next to me on the couch.

"If you take Delilah off this bus she'll kill you," informs James simply and Delilah doesn't the deny the comment. I hide my face in James' shoulder not wanting to look at Rachel.

"Come on," she insists, "Blair knows my hangover policy and should have explained it to you, Delilah. It's your own damn fault your head hurts and that you can't stand without getting dizzy."


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N): Nothing to bore you all with today so…Enjoy the chapter! P.S. I am SO SORRY about the late update! If I don't get chapter 18 up by next week I give you all permission to yell and throw things at me. I'm going to also apologize for the short shout outs.**

**Shout Outs:**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: I would agree that Blair needs some friends on the tour that aren't guys and yeah I'm trying to have James be a pretty good boyfriend.**

**jadewyld: Yeah, I can totally see Blair and Delilah getting in a ton of trouble together and they are alike. You'll see more of Roxy in this chapter and I actually have no idea on what's going to happen. Honestly, I can't remember.**

**(A/N): Again, if I don't have Ch. 18 up sometime next week I give everyone permission to yell and throw things at me. I know I suck at updating…**

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Seventeen.

_Roxy_

Since Rachel had been trying to get Delilah and Blair off Blair's bus for around ten minutes, Avery and I figured that we would try figuring out Kendall, Carlos and Logan were up to. Normally we'd try getting to know them better with out starting the conversation with what the fuck are you doing; but there were special circumstances being presented here. The three idiots, as Blair sometimes calls them, were messing around with the back door of the venue. Like opening it, sticking their heads out, and closing it again. Avery was the one who decide to ask the question.

"Again, what the fuck are you three doing?" They hadn't answered the first three times she had posed the question but turned around now. "I mean it's a freaking door. It opens and closes; wonderful you've figured out how it works! Shall I present gold stars?"

"Oh my God," remarks Logan as he jumps behind Carlos in mock terror. "It's like Blair's personality was cloned." I roll my eyes as Avery thinks up a sarcastic comment she can snap back.

"That must mean both Blair and I have a zero tolerance level for idiocy," replies Avery. She crosses her arms waiting for one of them to respond, preferably Logan.

"Yep, Blair's personality has been duplicated," says Logan the same way any other person would say _the world is ending_. "Lord help us." Avery smirks at his reaction finding the whole situation funny. I'd have to admit, it was pretty funny to watch Logan hide behind Carlos as he bickered with Avery.

"Since when have sarcastic girls scared you?" asks Carlos as he shoves Logan out from behind him.

"Since he met Blair," answers Kendall, "Logan refuses to admit it but Blair scares the living Hell out of him. My theory for that though is because she's smart and it's possible that she's Devil's spawn."

"Don't get us wrong," inserts Carlos even though Avery and I could tell that Kendall wasn't being mean. "We love Blair. It's just that she can be a little evil. Like, for example, the time she devised a plan to have me forgotten in Utah just to see if she could pull it off."

"Oh, so she's like Delilah," I comment as I fit Delilah's personality with Blair's. "Yeah you've got reason to worry. Especially since this is Avery being nice and I'm in a good mood."

A little while later the back door flies open and Rachel comes in, dragging a reluctant and pissed-off looking Delilah behind her. James comes in next carry Blair who appeared to be sleeping. I was actually amazed that Delilah wasn't spewing vulgarities at the tour manager.

"Blair hung over?" asks Kendall as everyone slowly follows Rachel, James and their two hung over captives to the couches. Delilah was so pissed that it was funny, I couldn't help but wonder about how Rachel had managed to actually get her off the bus.

"Yes," answers Rachel as she watches Delilah. Wanting to make sure that the obviously overly annoyed girl wasn't going to bolt for the door. "And she won't wake up." Glancing over at James and Blair I silently decide that James was not helping wake Blair up since she had curled up on his lap and he was currently stroking her hair.

"I'm pretty sure letting them pass out will be most helpful in the long run," I remark a little while later when I see Delilah drop down to the couch, nearly on top of Kendall, half asleep and that Blair seemed to have no intention of waking up. Even when she did, I highly doubted that she would be making any move to get off James' lap or leave the couch.

_Avery_

Sighing in an irritated manner, Rachel stalks off to go badger the poor members of sound crew for no reason. Well, I guess there was a reason she wasn't able to win any arguments with us on waking the two hung over girls up. Shaking my head, I watch as Delilah slumps against Kendall's shoulder obviously sleeping. Tired of standing, I go to sit next to Logan. When he doesn't shrink away I use his lap as a footrest and take up the entire couch.

A camera flash catches my eye and I look in the direction that it had come from. I see Carlos standing in front of James and Blair snapping pictures of them with his phone. James looks up but doesn't say anything, already guessing that the picture was going to get posted somewhere whether he or Blair wanted it or not. That seemed to be one of the great things about Carlos, he didn't care if you wanted him to post a picture of you or not he was going to anyway. Well, it's great until he tries doing it to me. If it comes to that I'll be taking a few pictures of him as leverage.

"Oh, you are not posting that to Twitter are you?" exclaims Roxy who was standing behind Carlos, reading over his shoulder.

"Instagram actually. Which means it'll post to Twitter too," he answers, "and I'm captioning it: this is what happens to Blair when she's hung over from a night of drinking. She passes out and James babies her."

"Hey, if you're going to post that pic of James and Blair," I insert, "you should at least make it fair by taking one of Delilah too."

Carlos turns and shoots me a thumbs up. "Great idea Avery," he condones before turning once more to take a picture of Kendall and Delilah. "And this one is going to be captioned: this is Blair's drinking buddy, Evadance's new bass player Delilah. It appears that she has elected Kendall to be her human pillow."

"Stop flashing lights," mumbles Delilah incoherently before she rolls even farther onto Kendall who wraps an arm around her waist so that she doesn't tumble onto the floor.

"Those two do realize that they're still going to have to perform tonight, right?" asks Roxy as she sits down on the floor next to Carlos' Germen Sheppard Sydney. "It's not like Rachel will just have Avery and I go out. I mean, face it, we can't sing."

"Even if you and Avery could sing," inserts James, "Rachel would still make Blair and Delilah perform. She also won't let the both of them stay sleeping. Right now she's probably devising a plan to wake them up that will be fool proof."

"Well I don't want to be here when she wakes Delilah up," I announce, "because it's not going to be pretty and if Blair is anything like Delilah when hung over…Lord help us all."

"Yeah, Delilah already threatened to kill snake because he gave both her and Blair and early wakeup call by screaming _We've made it to Jamestown, North Dakota _in to a megaphone." Replies James and I know that World War Three is going to occur when Blair and Delilah are woken up.

_Blair_

_Note To Self: Do not perform for thousands of people hung over. It is a bad idea._

Thousands of screaming girls, plus bright lights, added in a state-of-the-art sound system equals a major headache for Blair. Glancing at Delilah once we're off stage I see that she isn't doing to well herself. In short, we had been idiots to get drunk last night. I, for one, have decided to not do it again while on this tour, Delilah seems to agree.

Delilah had decided to ride with Roxy and Avery since neither of us wanted to influence the other to drink. Even though I can say for at fact that I would not be drinking this bus ride since I was currently sitting on my bus, curled up on James' lap, complaining of a headache and nausea.

"I am never doing this again," I vow for what would probably be the third time. James shakes his head and runs his fingers through my hair before replying.

"That's what you said the last time this happened in New Mexico."

"Well I'm going to listen to myself this time."

"And you also said that in New Mexico because of what happened in Vegas."

"Not helping Maslow," I remark next, "not helping at all."

"Sorry baby," he apologizes not sounding exactly sorry but it's the fact that he said it that counts, I guess. "Why don't you try taking another nap to sleep this hangover off? We've got a show to play in Minneapolis, Minnesota tomorrow."

"Aw, Hell," I reply, "I'd almost forgotten that we were performing there. How would you feel about possibly, unless I can magically devise a plan to avoid it, meeting my mom and the other psychos I call family?"

"Sounds fun," answers James casually, "you think she'll like me?"

"Hopefully," I reply knowing that my mom and other family members I was affiliated with could always find something wrong with any boy I brought home.


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N) Hope everyone likes the chapter and reviews are always welcome! Just so you know, this chapter might be a little long. I am so sorry I haven't updated in like a week! Life just prevents me from sitting on my laptop for long amounts of time but here's chapter 18.**

**Shout Outs:**

**jadewyld: Yeah, if Blair's family doesn't like James that will be abnormal cause you're right everyone loves James, me included. Well, I can't wait to write what happens with the girls since as of now I'm not exactly sure of what's going to happen with them. And yeah, maintaining some level of a social life is important. Thanks for understanding.**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: I'm happy that you're willing to put up with my late updates cause you think Evadance is good since I do suck at posting new chapters. I'm glad that you love the girls so far too, hopefully I won't be giving you any reason to hate them. Which I shouldn't since I happen to like the characters Delilah, Roxy and Avery and don't quite want reviews telling me that I need to work on pushing them off cliffs.**

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Eighteen.

_Blair_

"Mother!" I yell into the phone for probably the fifth time. "You're lucky that I even reminded you that BTR is going to be playing a show in Minnesota. Stop badgering me! No, I'm not taking James to meet you if you're going to act like this. Why, because I don't need you or Rick or Marry or Grandma Sylvia or Cecilia scaring him off, that's why. No do not put Marry on the phone. Why, because I'm talking to you. I'm hanging up now…Because I've got to get dressed. Stop asking questions. Yes James is on my bus with me. I'm hanging up now, goodbye mom, no I am not putting James on the phone. Goodbye!"

"Nice mom," remarks James when I finally press the end call button on my cell phone and throw my iPhone across bus. "Can't wait to meet her."

"Oh no," I reply scared at the very thought of putting my mother, other family members, and James all in one room together. "You are not meeting her, I will make sure of it."

"Aw why not, baby, think they won't approve?" Asks James as he wraps his arms around my waist. Stopping me from pulling a tank top over my head.

"Yes," I answer, "it's not you. They don't approve of anyone I bring into that house. Shit, if I brought Delilah home and said that she was my new best friend my mom would look at me and list every single thing about her that was strange or slightly unique."

"Really?" I stomp my foot at the fact that James seemed to find the whole idea of my family being bloodthirsty monsters to be amusing. "Sounds like a challenge. I'd have to be at the top of my game wouldn't I? Go all out and buy a tux, flowers and rent a limo?"

"This isn't prom you idiot," I remark, "think of my mom this way: ten thousand times worse than Rachel when she can't find one of you and the show is starting in three minutes. Stark raving mad, a lunatic, and someone with a major obsessive compulsive disorder who judges everyone."

I have no clue on how James managed to convince me to take him to my mom's layer, excuse me house, but he did and laughed when I pulled up to the all-American, two-story suburban home. I punched him in the shoulder to make him shut up before making any move to get out of the car. This must be what being sent to Hell feels like.

"Blair I think that you were over reacting when you described your mom's house. Where's the dead grass and hellhound chained up out front?" Asks James and I punch him again.

"They must've watered it and the hellhound is sleeping in the garage," I answer. Yeah I was overreacting, my mom didn't have a hellhound and would never let her yard whither.

"Stop blowing things out of proportion, Princess," he replies while opening the passengers side door. I unbuckle my seatbelt but refuse to get out of the car. This results in James opening the drivers side of the rental car and dragging me out. My mom is opening the front door in greeting before either of us have raised a hand to knock.

Let me explain some things before you meet my mom. She's about 5'5 and petite. With wavy blonde hair and blue eyes that matched mine. Sounds completely harmless right? Wrong, the woman is simultaneously the nicest and evilest person you could ever meet. Diana Mary-Ellen Parsons is easily the most insane woman to ever grace the face of the planet. Don't point that out to her though, in her mind she is the most normal woman ever.

Just so you know, this is the same woman who chased my prom date down the street with a rolling pin because he was five minutes late. Curses 1800 numbers whenever they call. Oh and is no longer allowed in Target because she threatened the manager on several different occasions. Now the guy has this undying fear of her and ran off when I escorted her to the store so that she could apologize. Maybe my anger management problems make a little more sense now.

"Oh, this must be James!" That's it no hello, no I've missed you, no come on in. The first words out of my mom's mouth are immediately focusing on the fact that I have brought someone of the opposite gender to her house. "You're a member of that boy band aren't you?"

"Hi mom!" I exclaim, interrupting the beginning of her interrogation. "Remember me? My name is Blair, you gave birth to me? Can James and I come in?"

"Sorry honey," she apologizes while stepping out of the doorway just enough for us to enter. Once I'm in, I'd had James walk in front of me so that she couldn't lock him out, my mom shuts the door behind us and locks it. "Why don't you two go sit down? I'll be right in, just give me a minute."

Grabbing James' hand, I pull him into the living room and have him sit down next to me on the couch. He tries sliding his hand up my thigh but I push him away, my mom had the eyes of a hawk. James looks at me kind of funny and I raise an eyebrow. My mom could also hear everything so I take my phone out to text him.

**To: James  
****From: Blair  
**_Sorry, baby, not here. My mom has eyes like a hawk and I'd really like it for her to actually accept you. So when you address her say, Ms. Parsons, even if she ends up telling you to call her Diana don't. It's a test. Also, don't lie. Even if a lie sounds like it would be the best way to answer any question she asks you answer truthfully. The woman can see through everything._

**To: Blair  
****From: James  
**_Although I still think that you're overreacting I'll do things your way, okay Princess? I'll only call her Ms. Parsons and I wasn't planning on lying anyway. Got anymore ground rules for me?_

**To: James  
****From: Blair  
**_Thank you. And I do actually.  
__1. Don't call me pet names out loud. So no princess, babe, baby, girly or any others you may think up.  
__2. Don't interrupt my mom while she's talking. Ever.  
__3. If my younger sister comes in, her name's Cecilia, don't talk to her like she's a little kid. She's thirteen and thinks she's twenty.  
__4. If my baby sister comes in, her name's Mary, you may end up having a conversation about James Diamond. She loves your show, like to the point of where I'm fairly sure she believes that you're actually James Diamond.  
__Mary and I have actually had this conversation. It was over Skype while you guys were performing. Getting into character would probably amuse her and I'd actually find it amusing as well so give that some thought.  
__5. If my older brother comes in, his name is Rick, he will drill you on not breaking my heart and that he will kill you if you do. Bond over the fact that you both hate Jay.  
__6. If Grandma Sylvia comes shuffling in and notices you tell her your name and pray that she doesn't decide to sit down and tell us stories about her dead cats. FYI she thinks that they're still alive and that they live with her.  
__I'm sorry, I know that this is long and crazy but if we make it out of this alive and you still like me after the fact I will state that I was right the entire ride back to the venue and make it up to you on the bus ride to Wisconsin.  
__Love you._

**To: Blair  
****From: James  
**_Damn that list is long and what's wrong with pet names? It's not I'd be calling you my bitch. And for the record I would never do that because you would kill me. I am also looking forward to the bus ride to Wisconsin now.  
__Love you too._

"Alright, I'm back," announces mom as she comes to sit in her chair across from the couch James and I were sitting on. "And, if it's okay with Blair, I'd like to get to know the boy she's dating a bit better than I do."

"I have no say in this, do I?" I ask hopelessly. Wanting to knock my head against the wall a few times right then.

"Not really, honey," answers my mom sweetly before she turns to look right at James. "So you're a member of that boy band my daughter's band is touring with?"

"Yes ma'am," answers James politely as he actually keeps eye contact with my mom. He was already doing better than the other boyfriends I had brought home. There hadn't been many maybe three excluding Jay.

"How long have you two been together?" Yep, this was turning into an interrogation. How wonderful.

"Uh," James turns to me not knowing the exact answer, "I think that would be easier to answer if you gave your definition of together."

"Together as boyfriend and girlfriend," explains my mom semi patiently as she continues to wait for an answer.

"About a week," he answers and I agree.

"Really?" mom sounds somewhat surprised and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not. "Normally Blair waits at least three weeks before even considering introducing me to a boy. You're either very special or I was extremely pushy. I remember having to demand to meet her last boyfriend, Jay, wasn't it? Rick hated the guy."

James tenses slightly at hearing Jay's name but relaxes just as quickly. If my mom notices she doesn't let on. Cecelia comes walking in just as James is about to answer. Complaining about something that has to do with not having a date to this summer dance thing her school is putting on. Why a middle school is hosting a summer dance in the middle of August I have no clue but they are. When I was in middle school Summer meant cutting all ties with school until September but that is apparently just me.

"MOM!" she whines not noticing us at first. "No one will ask me to the Summer Dance tomorrow. I'm going to be the only girl there without a date and-" she glances over at James and I stopping mid sentence. "Oh. My. God. Is James Maslow sitting in out living room?"

"Yes," I comment, "ignore your own family and acknowledge James. It's not like I haven't seen you in three months or anything drastic like that."

"Blair!" she yells, "why didn't you tell me the band you were opening for was Big Time Rush?" Yep, there goes a beautiful sisterly reunion. "You know that I love them."

"No, Cecilia, I don't," I answer, "remember you only talk to me around holidays when you want something. As it turns out I was the only girl in the family, excluding mom and Grandma Sylvia, that didn't know who Big Time Rush was before I met them." I turn to James, "apparently Cecilia loves you. Please hug her to see if it will make her pass out."

"I can so top hugging her," James whispers back, "turns out we're on another tour break here in Minnesota for three days. So I might be able to help that little no date to the summer dance thing your sister has."

"You do not have to do that," I say back knowing exactly where James was going with this. "I don't care. I'm just looking out for you and you do not have to do that." He smiles that I'm going to do what I want anyway smile at me before standing up. Hey, I tried, James was going to bring this on himself.

"So, Cecilia," he begins both my mom and I were watching him. Well, Cecilia was too but she was completely star struck at the fact James was talking to her. "I heard that you're having a bit of a problem finding a date to a dance your school it putting on?" Cecilia nods her head in answer and James continues talking. I want to laugh, he has no idea how much shit he's going to get himself into by asking my sister this question. "How would you like to take me as your date?"

This quickly becomes a win-win situation for both Cecilia and I. She faints, like I had predicted, and James catches her. Since she fainted I no longer have to hear her complain for at least five minutes or until she wakes up. My mom for once is speechless, wow I had no idea this day could actually end up making history.

"You are the first boy my daughter has ever brought home that actually made an attempt at talking to Cecilia," begins mom a little while later once Cecilia actually starts coming back to reality and acting semi normal. "Therefore I do not despise you completely." Now it's my turn to faint. That would have to be the nicest thing ever to leave my mother's lips when talking to someone I bring into the house.

"So I was right when I figured that you hated everyone I brought to meet you?" I exclaim already guessing the answer.

"Yes."

"You are a cold, cold hearted woman. You know that right?" I ask back only partly meaning it.

"So sarcastic," mom remarks back, "I raised you well. Now, please wake your sister up. She's acting as though she has just won the lottery; I'm just glad this summer dance epidemic is finally over. What school holds a dance in the summer anyway?"

I shrug in response and hit my sister on the head. "Wake up, midget, and go get dressed. I've just decided that I'm taking you and Marry to meet the rest of your favorite band. You know, while your at it, get Marry and bring her down here too."

Instead of jumping off the couch to go get ready, like I thought she would have, Cecilia props herself up into a sitting position and looks over at James. "Are you dating my sister?" James glances at me and shrugs before answering.

"Yes."

"Sweet!" shrikes Cecilia before she jumps off the couch singing. "My sister is dating a famous guy and she's taking me to meet the rest of his band!" She darts upstairs and I call after her getting up to stand at the base of the stairs.

"I'm taking Mary too and no making yourself looking twenty! You're thirteen for God's sake, look like it!"


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N) Enjoy the chapter and keep voting for BTR on Twitter with #KCA #VoteBTR and for Carlos with: #KCA #VoteCarlos. I will be spontaneously reminding my readers of this until BTR wins the Kids Choice Awards for a second year on March 23 and Carlos gets an orange blimp for Favorite TV Actor.**

**Shout Outs:**

**jadewyld: I am going to call you crazy for wanting a bizaar mother because well that is crazy. Anyway, I'm glad you like Cecilia and Rick even though I've barely introduced Rick into the story.**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Yes, Ms. Parsons not despising James too much is a good sign. I wish that I could borrow James for a dance I'll be going to, but I think that we're both going to be out of luck on that. I'll be honest, I've never really understood "feels" but okay.**

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Nineteen.

_Blair_

"Cecilia I swear, if you do not shut up right now, I will turn this car around and take you home!" I yell, gripping the steering wheel with both hands until my knuckles turn white. I'd forgotten that my thirteen-year-old sister had the ability to talk anyone and everyone to death. Right now, she was on the subject of meeting Big Time Rush and had been on it since I had loaded both her, Marry and James into the car and started back toward the freeway.

"You're gonna get in trouble," sings Marry as she continues to go through James' phone. He'd given it to her as a bribe to not go on a talking spree like Cecilia and I was just hoping that she wouldn't delete anything important like phone numbers. I'd given James my phone so that he could drown out the sound of Cecilia's banters by listening to explicit music.

"Marry," I begin, "play with James' phone and keep quiet please. Cecilia, your sister has a point, if you don't shut up you'll be getting in trouble. I'm taking you to meet BTR because I'm nice like that, don't ruin it." Crossing her arms Cecilia sits back pouting and I soak up the moment of silence before she can think up more shit to say.

"Are we there yet?" I hear the whiny question right when I get stuck in bumper to bumper traffic. Red taillights lighting up the sea of cars in front of me, throwing my head back I greatly regret locking myself in a car with my sisters.

"Does it look like we're there yet?" I ask back sarcastically gesturing to the still traffic dramatically. Cecilia snorts at my irritated voice and rolls her eyes. I'm to the point where I want to reach in the backseat and strangle her.

"No."

"Well there's your answer." We're stuck crawling through this mess for around five minutes until someone decides to hit the gas and everything starts moving again. We pass a bad accident and I realize that it was three crashed cars, two cops, an ambulance and a tow truck that had caused the five mile long traffic jam.

When I pull into the venue's parking lot the first thing I want to do is fling my door open and take a running start toward my bus. But apparently leaving your two kid sisters alone backstage is irresponsible even though they aren't going to do much more than stick around the guys.

"How the hell did two kids breach security?" yells Delilah as Cecilia and Marry run past her.

"They're my sisters," I answer, "and they kind of like BTR so I figured that I would be nice and take them to meet the guys. Be wary of the thirteen-year-old."

"Oh, that explains it, and why does the short one have James' phone?" Delilah pulls at the bottom of her tank top before walking over to James and I.

"Because it shut her up," he answers, "and you're going to need to get it back for me, Blair."

"You are the one who gave the five-year-old your phone," I defend, "it's your responsibility to find a way to get it back. Good luck."

"But she's your sister," he complains while linking his arms around my waist. I lean back against his chest shrugging.

"And…I didn't tell you to give Marry your phone. You just did, so if you want it back you can get it yourself."

"You've lost buddy," adds Delilah, "accept defeat and that you're going to be the one chasing down a five-year-old that someone has just given candy to."

"See, Delilah agrees with me."

"Now it's two against one," remarks James, "Delilah's right I have officially lost and you two need to stop teaming up on me. There is no way I can ever win an argument against the both of you."

"The fact that you see it our way shows that you're smart," observes Delilah before she walks off. Possibly going to go get even with Snake because of his early morning wake up call when we were hung over.

"See, I'm not sure if that was a compliment or if she was just pointing out the fact that you both have me completely wrapped around your little finger." After considering James' remark I come up with an answer that seems to suit the both of us.

"Compliment. Now should we go save the guys from Cecilia?"

"Nah, they'll be fine. I'm more worried about a five-year-old being fed sugar; we're blaming Logan for that right?"

"Ah, you catch on so quick. Yes, if Marry gets a sugar high we're blaming Logan." In response, James kisses my neck and I hear Cecilia yell from across the room.

"That is so gross!" Logan high-fives her smiling.

"Finally!" he exclaims, "someone who agrees with me!" I flip both of them off. Logan shoots me the middle finger back and Cecilia threatens to tell mom. I retaliate by telling her that I'm twenty-one, an adult, and mom doesn't scare me. She calls me out on the last one, saying that I'm lying through my teeth. Maybe I was but that didn't mean I was going to admit it.

Cecilia and Marry end up staying for the concert, having to be given backstage passes when people start filing into the venue. The last thing I needed was for an uninformed security guard to kick them out or not let them back in. I'm sitting on the arm of the couch, tuning my guitar, when Carlos walks by giving Mary a piggyback ride while she uses the top of his head as a drum. I had to be one of the cutest things I had seen. Then again all of the guys were good with little kids, even liked them, especially the ones that were fans because they didn't get marriage proposals or relationship questions from five-year-olds.

"Hey, stop, I've got to get a picture of this!" I exclaim, setting my guitar down and standing up. Already getting my phone out and turning on the camera when Carlos turns around to face me. Both he and Mary had the goofiest grins on their faces and it was like the perfect Kodak moment. Except I was using the camera on my iPhone. "Okay, thanks, go back to whatever it was you two were doing."

Without having to be told twice Carlos turns around and resumes Marry's piggyback ride. I, however, work on saving the picture to my phone and downloading it to Twitter/Instagram. It's amazing how fast Rushers reply to things once posted. Most of the comments I got back were:

_Awwwww! So Cute!  
__Your sister is adorable! __Follow me? Please?  
I love you!_

Oh and my favorites:  
_I can't believe you're dating James! He's mine! I hate you!  
__You suck!  
__You're not even pretty, what does James see in you?  
__Break James' heart = I break your face. _(Okay, I get where they're coming from on this one.)  
_Fuck you!_

There were more comments but the basic ones surrounded those topics. It was also pretty cool to watch Rushers defend me against others in their fan base thing. I end up spending about five minutes scrolling aimlessly through Twitter, following random people asking to be followed and at one point I took a picture of Marry who had decided that she was part of security by stealing one of the baseball caps that had the word printed out on it, fitting it on her small head, and standing next to Jax as he guarded the doors that lead out into the venue.

This is basically what I resort to when I've got nothing to do and the guys are on stage. Delilah and Cecilia seemed to be arguing over whether Harry Potter was better than Twilight, Delilah supported Harry Potter and Cecilia was hell bent on saying that Twilight was the best; I agreed with Delilah Twilight has nothing on Harry Potter. I'd interject my opinion into the argument but Cecilia already knows where I stand and it really wouldn't be fair if Delilah and I tag teamed her.

"Hey, Blair," starts Avery as she walks up behind me, "can I go use your Xbox? Roxy hid the power cord to ours since Delilah and I wouldn't stop playing Rock Band at one in the morning."

"Sure," I answer turning around, "and where is Roxy? I haven't seen her since we got off stage."

"uh, I'm not sure. I thought that she went out in the crowd to watch the show but I could be wrong," answers Avery sounding unsure of herself. "Should we go looking?"

"If I don't get cell reception and or she doesn't answer then we'll freak out and go looking," I answer while pulling the contacts up on my phone, searching Roxy's name. Pressing call, I put the speaker on my phone on when it starts ringing so Avery can hear everything too.

"I'm killing whoever is interrupting my nap," grumbles Roxy when she answers my call. "Unless you're Johnny Depp, if you're Johnny Depp I'll make an exception."

"Well, there you go, Avery we're gonna die because we're not Johnny Depp," I remark, "sorry Roxy. We didn't know where you went; you're missing a great Harry Potter vs. Twilight debate right now though. Delilah's winning, I think."

"You and Avery are so dead," complains Roxy sounding slightly more awake. "And Harry Potter forever! I'm going back to my nap now, so hang up."

"Yes ma'am," barks Avery sarcastically into the phone throwing in a mock salute for emphasis. I can see Roxy flipping her off right then too.

"Blair!" I hear Delilah yell from across the room, "please tell your sister that Harry Potter is better than Twilight and that no piece of literature will ever be better than it?"

"Cecilia just give up," I advise, "you will never win an argument against Delilah, ever. Oh, and for the record, Harry Potter is better than Twilight and no piece of literature will ever be better than it."

"Ugh why do none of you like romance?" complains my thirteen-year-old sister dramatically. Did I mention that Cecilia is a major drama queen? I mean the kid should get an award.

"We do like romance," inputs Delilah, "erotic romance such as Fifty Shades of Grey," she turns to me, "and Blair has Kendall finished that yet? Cause I want to read it and I know that you're next on the list of people who gets the book."

"Yeah," I answer, "sort of. He got tired of the guys being relentless with their teasing and dropped it off on my bus this morning, you'll get it when I'm done, and no Cecilia you cannot read Fifty Shades of Grey. If I let you anywhere near that book mom would kill me. Hell, she'll probably kill me for reading it."

"I didn't want to read it anyway," replies Cecilia haughtily as she crosses her arms. Upset by the fact that she wasn't able to win her argument with Delilah over Twilight she goes to sit down on the couch.

"You know," I begin, "you could be watching the concert that's going on right now from the side of the stage, right?"

"Uh huh," she answers while getting up, walking over to where I was pointing. "Are they using real fireworks?"

"Maybe," I answer knot knowing the right answer to her question. "It's called pyro. I'm not sure if they use real fire or not but they're cool aren't they?"

"It's real fire," inserts Delilah, "I asked Rachel. That's why none of the talent is near it, she's afraid one of us will blow up the buses or a venue."

"Well, she's got reason to worry," I respond, "I wouldn't trust Logan or Carlos with a wet match. They'd find a way to light it and blow something of value up."

"I'd be more worried about Kendall and fire," pipes Avery as she looks up from her magazine, "he is the one who almost set Taylor Swift on fire with a shit tone of fireworks."

"Let's just agree," says Rachel as she rounds the corner checking something off on her clipboard, "to not give any member of Big Time Rush, Delilah, Avery or Blair anything that creates fire or is flammable."

"Hey, what about Roxy?" The three of us whine at the same time. I'm glad Cecilia doesn't hear because we sound like twelve-year-olds who didn't get their way.

"I trust Roxy," answer Rachel. "She's the only one who hasn't broken anything. Delilah put her foot through a television screen because Justin Bieber was on it. Avery shorted out the sound system by spilling her can of soda on it. Blair has broken more things on this tour than I'd like to try to count. Need more reasons? I'm sure that I could think a few up."

"No," the three of us answer at the same time still sounding like twelve-year-olds.

"That's what I thought," says Rachel triumphantly.

After making the quick stop to drop Cecilia and Marry back home I set rout for the Holiday Inn Rachel had set five day, six night hotel reservations at. James sat in the passenger's seat singing along loudly and off key to Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. I shrug and start belting the lyrics to the chorus out with him, going by the _if you can't beat em join em _mantra.

You know, it was just plain dumb of me to think that our nearly weeklong break would be a pleasant, pissing Rachel off, idiotic fun tour break. Cause you know, someone just had to let our hotel name and location leak to Twitter. It's not the fans that always crowd outside the hotels they don't bother me in the least and they'd probably find out where the guys were staying even if Carlos didn't Tweet it. It's the fact that psycho Jay Stepp knows how to use social media and quite frankly wants to make me completely paranoid.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N) I'm apologizing for a late update now even though I'm not exactly sure when I'm posting this chapter since I'm writing it in advance. But aside of that I know I suck at updating and feel like it's my duty to apologize for it. Plus, I'm sure this is a late update. Anyway that's about all you need to know right now unless you'd like me to start posting random facts about myself in my author's notes, in that case I'm sure I could think of something dumb to put on here about myself. I'm pretty sure you couldn't careless about that though so I'm going to do my shout outs and then you've got the next chapter to read.**

**Shout Outs:**

**BTR-Maslow-luv97: Thanks for explaining that to me, I still find the terminology of "feels" to be strange but at least it makes more sense now. I'm glad you liked the little sisters part because I wasn't completely sure whether it was going to turn out to be good or bad. And yeah, Rachel just jumping into the conversation was pretty funny.  
****I think that I left some info on killing Jay in a review on 'What Happens Now?' because I wasn't sure of the next time I would be updating this. Turns out I suck at updating. Anyway, I am working on killing Jay. And you're really going to want me to kill him because of the chapters yet to come but I have this great way of getting rid of him. It just isn't going to be soon.**

**jadewyld: I'm ninety-nine percent sure that everyone reading Evadance hates Jay. Yeah, Kendall with fireworks I wouldn't trust him either… I actually found it kind of amusing when I learned that he almost blew up Taylor Swift. She's one of my favorite singers and all that just wasn't something I expected. Yeah, I thought that having them sing You Belong With Me to be cute plus I was listening to the song while writing so it just kind of got incorporated into the story. I figured that having Blair not care about the hate would be good cause you're right nearly every story I've read on here where a girl dating one of the BTR guys gets hate they break down. I'm glad Alex was an exception though since I did have the hate affect her negatively. And if you thought your review was long, my response to it has been a nice chunk of my page. But I don't mind long reviews, it just tells me that whoever wrote it had a lot to say about my writing/the chapter and I always find feedback to be helpful.**

**(A/N): Here's a fun fact, my author's note and the shout outs basically took up an entire page. Do you people even read my crazy ramblings? Cause if you don't I wouldn't blame you. I actually don't even remember what my top author's note was about and am pretty certain that this one was just not needed.**

**Peace Out,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Twenty.

_Blair_

The first thing Carlos does after we get our room keys and settled into our rooms is start a pillow fight with Logan. If it didn't seem so completely normal for the two of them I would have probably gotten mad since it was my and Delilah's room they were tearing up. Luckily for them, Delilah seemed to have the same thought as me and we decided to change into skimpy bikinis, grab towels and go ask the front desk where the indoor pool was. Stopping by Roxy and Avery's room we tell them our plan and ask if they want in.

I can smell the choking odor of chlorine before we even open the glass doors leading to the large enclosed pool. Once through the doors, Delilah and Avery ignore the NO RUNNING sign and take a running start toward the water. Roxy and I watch as they cannon ball into the deep end, we then proceed to claim two poolside lounge chairs.

"Hey!" yells Delilah from the edge of the pool that Roxy and I are by. "We're at a pool, get in the water freaks!" Avery swims up next to Delilah and grabs onto the tile edge with one hand as she shoves her wet hair out of her face with the other.

"Yeah!" agrees Avery as a water logged hot pink stripe of hair drops back over her eyes. "The water isn't freezing, jump in. Delilah and I did."

"You heard the girls," says James voice from behind me and I'm picked up. I've got a pretty good idea of where this is going and take a deep breath before getting thrown into the water. I shoot both him, Delilah and Roxy the middle finger on both hands while in mid-air. Roxy is soon thrown in next but her thrower was Carlos and she hadn't figured out that she was going to get thrown in so she was really pissed. Coughing up chlorine infused pool water when she came up.

We yell, "jackass!" at the same time pointing to the specific jackass who had thrown us into the water. Kendall and Logan are walking onto the pool deck as a snooty lifeguard comes marching over to us followed by three woman who appear to be stuck up, over protective soccer moms. Aw shit, we're going to get in trouble.

"There are young children here!" scolds one of the moms as she glares at us. I narrow my eyes back and push myself out of the water.

"And?" I ask back, throwing my hands on my hips. I can tell instantly that this woman doesn't approve of my attire or lack of it.

"You should not be using profane language in a family setting." She defends looking to the other moms and lifeguard for support.

"You're acting like she said _fuck the world and all of the fucking children residing in it_," responds Delilah as she too gets out of the pool coming to stand next to me as support. The woman is appalled at Delilah's language. Now the lifeguard steps in sounding like a bossy prick.

"Look, Mrs. Cartter is right," he begins throwing out his chest even though there isn't much to throw out because he doesn't have much upper body build. "If you can't use appropriate language or follow the rules," he looks at Delilah when saying that and she rolls her eyes in response. "I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to leave."

"Oh really," starts Avery who has appeared at my left. "We're paying the same amount of money, probably more, as Miss. Don't Use Profane Language so we have the same rights, to use the pool, as she does buddy."

"If you don't comply I'll just have to call the manager down." he threatens and I take the moment to laugh. Yeah, like the manager is going to take his side. Her sixteen-year-old daughter is a huge BTR fan, the guys had signed a couple of autographs and took a picture with the girl who happened to be here when we came in.

"You do that," I reply, "she's not going to kick us out of the pool. You do realize who these really buff, really tall guys standing behind me are, right?"

"No," he takes a walky-talky off his belt, "and I'm calling Ms. Harson right now. Just so we can straighten things out."

Five minutes later Lydia Harson, the hotel manager, pushes her way through the glass doors and heads straight for us. She addresses the lifeguard and his posse of middle-aged soccer moms first. I immediately pick up on the fact that Lydia was irritated that she had to come deal with a stupid problem out on the humid, thick-aired pool deck.

"Lucas," she snaps at the lifeguard, "what did you need me to come down here for?" Still completely confident in himself, Lucas answers Lydia with out missing a beat.

"I got complaints of people running and using profane language from three of our residents and came over to say that they," he points to me and everyone with me. "Would either have to start abiding by the pool rules or I would have to ask them to leave." Lydia turns to see who Lucas had been pointing at. She catches my eyes and I wave, smiling slightly her way.

"I'm sure that if Mrs. Cartter, Mrs. Smith, and Mrs. Raymond find that an adult setting is too mature for their children they can take them swimming during one of our children designated swim times." Reasons Lydia coolly, apparently this hasn't been the first time she'd been called to fix a problem concerning the soccer moms. "And as for Miss. Parsons and her company you are not to kick them, or any one for that matter, out of the pool. You're hear to make sure everyone is safe and to recommend politely that people do not run on deck not to play boss and kick people out of areas open to paying guests, Lucas. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," answers Lucas resentfully before turning to go back to his post. I debate on whether or not to push James into the pool as payback for throwing me in. Knowing that my chance at revenge won't be coming back anytime soon I catch him off guard, laughing at the surprised look on his face as he hits the water. My revenge plan backfires though, when James gets out and jumps back in, this time his arms wrapped around me.

"Hey, Blair!" I hear Delilah yelling my name before I'm even half way down the hall, still shaking water out of my ears.

"What?" I yell back not bothering to quicken my pace. Whatever Delilah needed me for probably wasn't that incredibly important. "And stop yelling, we're not the only people in this hotel you know."

"Just get in here!" I sigh and roll my eyes, figuring that if I didn't want to be hit I'd quicken my steps.

"Again, what?" I ask annoyed, roughly towel drying my hair as I walk into the room. One hand on her hip, Delilah silently points to a bouquet of long-stemmed roses and a sealed note that are sitting on the desk. "Who are these from?"

"Don't know," replies Delilah as I walk toward the flowers. "Was wondering if you would since it's your name on the note. Is James the type to send long-stemmed, red roses for no reason?"

"Not normally," I say slowly while plucking the cream colored envelope from the mess of green leaves and thorns. "If he was going to get me roses he'd give em to me personally plus we've been at the pool basically since we got to this hotel. Where were these when you found them?" I question while hesitantly picking at the envelope's seal.

"On your bed, I figured moving them to the desk would be smart. Why, is there something you're not telling me?"

"I've got to call the front desk," I really didn't want to open the note already fearing the fact that I knew its sender. Delilah looks at me oddly because of my strange subject change and for the fact that I hadn't answered her question. "They must know if there was anything sent up to our room."

_Delilah_

Blair was not making any sense. Those roses really seemed to be freaking her out, I decide to not say anything as she picks up the hotel room phone and connects our room line to the front desk. I knew that there was something she was not telling me but I could badger her on that later. Whatever the person on the other end of the phone tells Blair makes her pale slightly and hang up without uttering another word. Well that wasn't like the girl I'd come to know. There was definitely something going on and it was something I didn't know about.

"You going to open the letter?" I ask cautiously as Blair stares at the small paper as though it's the root of all evil. "Cause I'm sure I could find a lighter and we could burn the entire thing in the hotel bathroom sink." A ghost of a smile plays across Blair's lips at my offer but fades quickly when she answers me.

"Yes, even if I don't read it James will want to." Glancing at me Blair can see that she has about five second to explain everything. "I'll tell you later," she stalls, "right now I'm going to try getting over my fear of reading this damn little paper without having to tell the guys or you or Roxy or Avery because I really don't need to hear an hour long episode on how you're all going to kill the motherfucker who sent me these flowers and letter. Okay?"

"I'll let it slide for now," I answer, "but dammit girl, you're going to explain all of this to me okay? Later works, but I want to know, especially if it'll involve me wanting to kill someone."


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N) Here's chapter 21! Hope every one likes. And I just really feel like saying that Bones is one of my new favorite TV shows. I'm watching season one on Netflix while writing this chapter. Oh and I don't quiet remember the exact number of chapters I had decided on writing for Evadance but I've recently decided on 40 to 45. Hope that's okay with everyone.  
****Oh, and this is being posted today because the reviews I read for Chapter 20 were so awesome that I figured everyone should get to see what happens next.**

**Shout Outs:**

**jadewyld: It's great that you love my author's notes cause it's nice to know that someone is actually reading something you took the time to write that isn't part of the story. And, I love reading and replying to reviews. If someone is going to take the time to give me feedback on my story or just to tell me that they like it I want to let them know that I've read what they put.  
****I'm glad that I keep you in suspense and that you find my way of writing love into the story to be realistic. And to find out if anything will happen between Carlos and Roxy, you'll just have to keep reading. Thank you for saying that you love the story and that I'm doing an amazing job at writing it! Thanks for the awesome review!**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Can't wait to read the new chapter for your story and I thought that I did. Thanks for understanding the late updates. And yeah, Jay is going to be getting worse I just figured that warning you would be a nice thing to do. Swearing is nothing new to me so you can say whatever you want about Jay in a review.  
****Yeah, I thought that the lifeguard and soccer moms part was maybe a little funny. And yeah, Jay is coming back. I'd tell you to not be scared but I'm not exactly sure if you shouldn't be. I guess you'll just have to see if Blair will be able to fix things before they completely spin out of her control.**

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Twenty-One.

_Blair_

The letter said:

_I'll get you back, Blair.  
__I don't care what the measures I have to take are.  
__In the end it will be you and I.  
__Like it was before.  
__Like it is meant to be.  
__You're in denial, I know, and we can work through it.  
__You've never been one to go for the hot, popular guy.  
__So, I'm not exactly sure why you chose the pop star, pretty boy.  
__But it doesn't matter because I love you and I know that you still love me.  
__You've gotten my attention.  
__I'm always going to be here for you.  
__Love,  
__J_

After reading the words, I drop the little piece of paper like it had suddenly burst into flames. Delilah seems mildly surprised by my reaction and doesn't say anything as I glare reproachfully at the note. The front desk didn't have any record of someone having flowers or anything else sent up to my and Delilah's room. That meant Jay had managed to get up here and in himself. The very thought scares me. When Jay said that he'd take whatever measures necessary I had a gut feeling that he'd go as far as breaking the law. I'm stopping my thoughts at that aspect, though, I really don't want to go over the exact laws he would be breaking.

Delilah finally asks, "should I go get someone?" and then gets irritable waiting for me to answer. I try forming a sentence but take to long for Delilah, either officially fed up or completely worried, to walk out of the room and come back seconds later pulling James with her.

"Since you won't answer me," starts Delilah, "maybe you'll talk to him." She jabs her thumb at James as he bends down to pick the note, I had dropped, up. After reading the words scrawled out on it, James crumples the paper in his fist and looks about ready to punch something.

"If it helps," I mutter and two sets of eyes fly to me, "I was going to let you read it." Delilah doesn't say anything but I know that she's thinking, _thank the Lord! Blair can speak!_ She probably can figure that it's better for her to keep sarcastic comments to herself right now. Looking up at the both of them, I pull a hair tie off my wrist and twist my still slightly damp and knotted hair up in it. The fact that I'm still wearing a bikini dawns on me but I don't really care though my skin does itch from the chlorine sunk into it.

"I'm going to kill him," mutters James as he pulls me into a tight hug. Realizing that she isn't going to get answers any time soon, Delilah leaves the room probably in search of alcohol and or food. "I'd have done it sooner but you and Jax stopped me before I could finish the fucker off."

"Well excuse me for not wanting you to go to jail for murder," I mumble against his chest. "No matter how much that bastard deserves a bullet in the head." Picking me up, with out much warning, James sits down on the edge of my bed with me on his lap. I link my arms around his next.

"When'd you get the note?" he asks while sliding an arm around my waist, resting his other hand gently on my upper thigh.

"I'm not sure on when it came," I answer truthfully, "Delilah got to the room before me and found the flowers. The little envelope the note was in had my name on it so she started questioning me about the flowers. I called the front desk to see if anyone had sent flowers up to our room, their records for today showed that nothing had been sent up. Even before calling I figured that Jay had sent it. I'm also fairly sure Delilah is pissed that I haven't explained anything. As you can see, she has left."

"She's probably at the bar downstairs," he answers, "or the Italian restaurant which is also downstairs. Now do you want to see if the hotel can place you in a different room? If Jay got in once, I'm convinced that he will be able to get in again."

"You've got a point on all of those," I agree, "but I don't want the hotel moving me. I feel safer rooming next to you guys and security and right around Snake, Avery and Roxy and Rachel. At what point should we go collect Delilah?"

"If you're staying here then I'm staying the night," reasons James before he decides to answer the question I had actually asked. "When we hear complaints coming from guests and the front desk about a twenty-one-year-old girl dancing on the bar with a bottle of hotel Tequila in her hand." I laugh and shake my head at the answer.

"Descriptive. If the trouble Delilah gets herself into is anything like that," I say, "I'll… help you drag her to the elevator and up to the room. We're assigning everything else to Kendall, though, right? He's the only one who has the patience to deal with her when drunk and, well, drunk."

"I am holding you to that Parsons," he agrees, twisting a loose lock of my hair around his finger. "Mainly because you agreed to help and because anyone else I would ask to pull Delilah down off the table will be hoping to record everything on their phones."

"Oh this is serious," I joke leaning back against his arm, "you never call me Parsons. Though it is kind of sexy."

"Really?" I roll my eyes at the amusement in his voice and twist in his arms, "maybe I should call you Parsons more often."

"Maybe you should," I close my eyes as James leans down to kiss me and twist my finger in his hair. He pulls back and I burry my face in the curve of his neck.

"You know," I begin looking up again, "I had been planning on taking a shower then changing into yoga pants, tennis shoes and a sports bra before heading to the hotel gym. Give me fifteen minutes to actually do that and you want to go with me?"

"I didn't know you exercised Blair," remarks James as I pull myself out of his arms and start shaking my hair out of the hair tie I had it knotted up in. "And yeah, fifteen minutes and we hit the gym."

"I exercise," I defend while pulling a white towel down from the rack and backing into the fairly small bathroom.

Pushing my way into the gym with James behind me I take a look at the few people actually occupying the surprisingly large room. It came down to the bored guy standing behind the small desk over in the corner and James and I. Heading for the wall lined with treadmills I watch James as he heads over to the area where you can lift fifty pound weights and intimidate people at the same time.

Lifting heavy things has never been my favorite so I don't quiet get the satisfaction of purposely lifting hunks of metal over and over. Then again, exercising has never been my strong suit and will barely go past a slow run while on a treadmill. Hell, the only thing I'll go on in an entire gym is the treadmill.

We've spent at least an hour in the gym. James moved around to different things and I stayed on my treadmill until he decided that it was time to leave. Deciding that checking on Delilah would be a good idea before heading back up to the rooms we turn toward the lobby. I can hear the angry manager and bar tender before actually seeing them.

"Would you please get down from there, Miss?" asks the manager as I round the corner. James comes up behind me and the first thing our eyes settle on is Delilah, holding an open bottle of hotel Tequila, while dancing on the bar.

"Oh God," I mutter before rushing forward. "Delilah get down from there now!" I yell standing in front of my friend having pushed the manager out of the way.

"Go away," she slurs back while taking a swig from her bottle. "I'm doing just fine." I look over my shoulder at James and he stands up on one of the bar stools. Grabbing Delilah around her waist while avoiding getting hit in the head with the half empty Tequila bottle and pulls her down. He starts leading her to the elevators while I stay behind momentarily apologizing to the hotel staff.

"I am so sorry, this will not happen again. I promise." They end up thanking me for coming to get my friend and I chase after James who is having trouble getting Delilah into the elevator. Once on the second floor I text Kendall and we hand Delilah off to him because if anyone was going to get her to calm down it would be him.

I go back to my and Delilah's room and throw on the first pair of pajamas I can find before dropping down to my bed like a stone. Sliding under the covers I wait for James to slip in next to me before getting properly comfortable. He comes in a few minutes later, linking his arms around my waist. Closing my eyes, I'm asleep in a matter of seconds the work out and drunk Delilah having really tired me.


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N): So….I don't have much to say here….Aside of that, I hope everyone like this chapter and well that's about it.**

**Shout Outs:**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: **I'm fairly sure that saying that you're very mad at Jay would be an understatement. I also think that I mentioned my views on you contraption idea in my last review on _What Happens Now? _and for the sake of length am not going to repeat it here. Glad you loved the chapter! Oh, and please don't kill me for this chapter.

**Littlelia14: **I'm glad you love the story and here's the extremely late update!

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Twenty-Two.

_Blair_

After Minnesota and James' horrible ordeal at Cecelia's school, summer dance thing the next tour dates seem to fly by. We've hit Madison, Wisconsin, Des Moines, Iowa, Independence, Missouri, Little Rock, Arkansas, Baton Rouge, Louisiana and Jackson, Mississippi before I even bother asking what state we're in. Rachel answers me that our last stop was in Montgomery, Alabama and that we're heading for Miami, Florida now.

I remember two things from Florida. The first one being that palm trees are awesome. The second being that Rachel wouldn't let me go swimming in the ocean. Our next stop is Atlanta, Georgia.

Georgia was cool because everyone there spoke with a southern accent and I found it highly amusing that a main part of their vocabulary is actually bless your heart and that it can equal the same malice as how I would say and fuck you too asshole.

Actually, all of the southern states were pretty cool. We had a good time in the Carolinas and almost forgot Roxy in Tennessee. Since I had organized that prank with Delilah, Roxy teamed up with Carlos and Avery to get us back. Except they actually got Rachel to believe that Delilah and I were on our bus after the show in Kentucky and we were stuck there until they were half way to Virginia and Rachel realized that we weren't there.

That caused Rachel to start mandatory bus checks. She also stated that pranks were no longer allowed no matter how harmless we thought they were. While in West Virginia some crazy fans managed to sneak backstage and I had at least a half hour chat with them about how they managed to get around Jax and the rest of security. Hey, I might need to sneak backstage at a concert at some point. Most likely a BTR one that I find my way locked out of because I don't have my backstage pass and some new security guard was posted on door guard duty and won't let me in.

After West Virginia we hit Illinois, Indiana, Ohio and Michigan. The shows there were pretty laid back because nothing crazy happened but I was starting to wonder why Jay had just dropped out of my life. Not that I'm complaining because I am not it's actually been amazing not having any crazy texts or phone calls from the creep. Aside of that I have the unnerving feeling that he's planning something really bad and well that scares me. I haven't said anything though there isn't any need to get anyone on this tour riled up.

Anyway, after hitting the coastline states, Maryland, Delaware, New Jersey, Connecticut, New Hampshire, Maine and Vermont, we played a show in Pennsylvania and are on our last stop in New York City. Although I'm kind of sad that the tour will be ending after this show I'm completely stoked to be playing Times Square.

See, the guys have already played Times Square before so they aren't as excited as Delilah, Roxy, Avery and I are. We'd gotten to New York a day before the show was going to go on causing Rachel to set us up in a hotel near Times Square. Right now, though, everyone was in the middle of a tie breaking game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. We'd been playing for the last five minutes to see who would go make the afternoon coffee run. It was down to me and Kendall.

"Paper beats rock!" he laughs when I loose the third round. Muttering obscenities while pulling on my jacket and grabbing the keys to Rachel's rental car I snatch the order list off the table and head out of the hotel room.

I should have known this would happen. The one time I'm sent to go get coffee on my own this asshole shows up. Hear I am standing in line at Star Bucks minding my own damn business and Jay shows up. I can't believe the guys actually had me go off alone. All that decision proves is that our idiocy level is growing dangerously high.

I'm pretty sure that I have three options, none of them seeming like anything but a shot in the dark. One, call James or one of the other guys or Delilah and tell them to get over here. Two, pretend like nothing is out of the ordinary and hope it goes away. Three, leave right now praying for Jay not to follow. Highly doubting that any of these will actually work, I decide on option #2 figuring that getting coffee was more important than averting any unwanted contact with Jay.

"Excuse me, ma'am, may I help you?" asks the your girl working the counter. Looking up I realize that I had finally made it to the front of the line. "Ma'am?" her second attempt at getting my attention works, reminding me that I'm supposed to say something in response.

"Oh, sorry," I apologize briefly before unfolding my list and reading off the long order. "I'll have one small caramel latte, two medium iced coffees with a shot of espresso in each, two small chocolate frappes, one medium vanilla latte, two large coffees, one mixed berry smoothie and do you guys sell Rock Star or Monster energy drinks here? It's a long list, I know."

"No problem," dismisses the girl friendly, "I'll get a start on those and if we do it'll be in that fridge over there." She points across the counter to a wall length refrigerator that takes up a nice section of the coffee shop. Thanking her I walk over to it hoping to find the drinks both Snake and Jax had requested. I tell them that we're ordering from Star Bucks and they ask for an energy drink that I would have an easier time finding at a convince store or gas station. Luckily Star Bucks happens to sell both Rock Star Energy and Monster.

I've paid, gathered all of the drinks and nearly forgotten that Jay had most likely followed me to Star Bucks as I make my way out of the building. I'm heading toward Rachel's rental car when he catches up. Sensing a presence behind me, I set everything down on the hood of the car and turn around.

"Where's your famous boyfriend, Blair?" he taunts, "didn't have him come with you? What about that security guard, don't see him either."

"Go away," I snap while opening my purse to retrieve the single key, so far successfully ignoring him. I was hoping that, since Jay wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon, I might have the golden opportunity to get in Rachel's rental and run him over a few times.

"You gonna make me?" he asks smugly, "I can hang around you as long as I want since there's no threat to me now is there? No body guards. None of those pesky guys you hang around. No Avery, Roxy or Delilah. Just you and I, exactly like it should be."

"You know what Jay?" I yell completely loosing my temper. "The only thing that should be is me running you over with Rachel's rental car!"

"Cool it babe," replies Jay. His voice suddenly smooth, dripping in what he probably believes to be a seductive tone. "No need to get all riled up. All this is, is a friendly chat. How's that guy been treating you, Blair? You let him have his way with you yet?"

"Wouldn't you already know?" I snap coolly. "You're the one who stalks me. You're the one sending flowers and notes and psychotic text messages to my phone. You're the one who has been following me across the country for God's sake! So you tell me."

"Just wanted to hear it from you, sweet heart," he answers. "Though I am surprised. I'd have thought that you and him would have, as disgusting as it sounds, taken it farther than making out half naked for close to an hour."

"Oh, I don't know," I revert, "maybe we haven't gone any further in our relationship because James actually respects me. But that's a concept you will never seem to understand Jay. I'm just glad that you decided that I wasn't worth the wait and screwed the first girl who would open her legs for you." I'm momentarily proud of my comeback since it succeeds in pissing Jay off.

"It was not my fault Blair!" he shouts, "I was young and you were not the least bit willing to put out!"

"That's all you thought about, isn't it?" I seethe. In retrospect I shouldn't care, and really don't, since I had gotten over Jay a long time ago. There was just something about the subject that he brought up that just rubbed me completely the wrong way. "How do I get Blair to have sex? How do I screw some slut and make sure Blair doesn't find out? I bet you asked yourself those questions all the time, huh?"

"I've changed Blair!" he yells back. Failing to answer my spite driven questions. "Just give me a second chance and I will prove that to you! Forget James, you and I both know that he isn't right for you anyway. I am the only guy for you Blair."

"If I didn't want to run you over thirty times with a monster truck," I state angrily. Feeling taller and stronger than I actually am. "I would feel sorry for you Jay. It is pitiful the way you chase after me, I'm gone Jay. Gone and I'm never coming back. I've moved on. I'm with James now. I love him Jay, why can't you at least understand that?"

"You can't love him Blair!" he yells back in response, his anger finally boiling over. Something flashes in his already crazed eyes and Jay grabs the collar of my shirt. Slamming me against the side of the car. "And you're pretty boy isn't here to play superhero this time."

"Let go of me now or I will call the cops and have them charge you with assault!" I shriek while struggling in his grip. The fist he has my shirt clamped in tightens and I hear fabric rip.

"Oh really?" Jay laughs, "go ahead. I'm sure they would love to hear all about how your little boyfriend broke my nose."

"You're sick," I spat and he narrows his crazy eyes with mine. "What are you going to do to me in public Jay?"

"I'm," he tears the zipper on my sweatshirt part of the way open. "Going," one more rip and he has broken the entire zipper. Pushing me tighter against the side of the car, Jay takes the top of my shirt and starts tearing it open. "To." I close my eyes when I hear the fabric start to tear. "Show you what," Jay has the front of my shirt almost ripped all the way open now I don't even have to look down to know that my black Victoria's Secret bra is completely visible. "Being with a real man is like."

Fighting against him only results in more bodily harm inflicted on me. Jay slams me back against the car and I hit my head hard against the window. My vision goes fuzzy. I'm alert enough to be aware of everything Jay was doing but too muddled and dazed to fight him off.

**(A/N): I don't know if this classifies as a cliffhanger or not but if it does please don't kill me for it or the subject matter of this chapter.**

**Thanks a lot,  
****Taylor**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N): And here is chapter twenty-three! I hope everyone likes it and the drama might be picking up so you've all been warned. Can you guys leave some comments on the story line, plot, drama anything having to do with Evadance in a review too please? It would be completely awesome if you would!**

**Shout Outs:**

**BTR-maslowluv97: **First, forgetting to type a review and pressing the review button is definitely something I would do so I understand and thanks for sending your review as a message. I figured that mad was an understatement and thanks for not killing me for the chapter and sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm sure anyone reading this wants to do terrible things to Jay that would be in a horror movie and thanks for sparing me my thoughts though I wouldn't have minded. I know that most of the reviews I've posted on your stories aren't exactly clean. And because I understand the wanting to know what happens I'm posting Chapter 23 right now so I hope this one's good. I am glad that you think that the last chapter was amazing and worth the wait.

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Twenty-Three.

_Blair_

_Recap: __Fighting against him only results in more bodily harm inflicted on me. Jay slams me back against the car and I hit my head hard against the window. My vision goes fuzzy. I'm alert enough to be aware of everything Jay was doing but too muddled and dazed to fight him off._

I hear someone yell and Jay drops me. My knees buckle and I crumple down to the parking lot, leaning against the front tire of Rachel's car. Even though my vision is skewed I watch Jay as he bolts across the storefronts, shoving people out of his way. Seconds later there is a woman kneeling beside me, turning my face toward her. I guess she was the one who yelled, scarring Jay off.

"Honey," her voice sounds frantic and worried, "can you tell me your name?"

"Blair and thank you," I slur. The woman appears to breath a sigh of relief when I answer. Apparently whatever she had seen was enough to tell her that something was wrong and whatever she had said had been enough to scare Jay into running.

"My name is Sara," she replies, "do you want me to call anyone for you? Is there anything I can do? Did you know that man?"

"One question at a time please," I mumble only remembering that the woman's name was Sara. "Can you help me sit up?" Once I'm in more of a sitting position, my back nearly flush against the front left tire of the rental car, Sara starts her questions again.

"Did you know that man?"

"Yes," I answer as my vision starts to come slightly back into focus. "That would be my ex-boyfriend Jay Stepp."

"Is this the first time he has assaulted you?"

"In this manner, yes."

"Have you called the police on him?"

"No," I answer truthfully, "it's not like they'd catch the bastard anyway. The fucker, excuse my language, has been following me across the country. I'm on tour with Big Time Rush and he showed up while we were in Okalahoma and hasn't gone back home since."

"I'm not going to be one of those people who command you to call the police," starts Sara, "because whether you report your ex or not is your choice. I am going to stay with you until you call someone to come pick you up."

"Thank you," I respond, "the last thing I need right now is a lecture. Let me just get my phone out and I'll text my boyfriend to come pick me up. You don't have to stay with me, I should be fine."

"The last thing I'm going to do is leave you sitting here in the parking lot in the state you're in." Says Sara sternly leaving me no room to convince her into leaving. I wonder if Sara's a parent because that's exactly what she sounds like. "Now, if you can stand up we can move over to that bench and wait over there okay?"

"Alright, just please help me up," I reply, "I really don't want to fall again." Sara helps pull me to my feet and leads me over to a wooden bench with iron arms rests that is positioned just outside of the Star Bucks I'd gotten my large coffee order from.

Once I've sat down, Sara next to me, I pull my phone out and bring my list of contacts up. Finding James' number I open up a new message field and start thinking of the best way to explain everything that had happened as a type of summarized version. Thumbs hovering over the touch screen keypad on my iPhone I start typing. An incoming message throws me out of everything and I open it.

**To: Blair  
****From: James  
**_Where are you? You've been gone nearly thirty minutes._

Seeing that the text is from James, I start typing my lengthy response.

**To: James  
****From: Blair  
**_I know, sorry. As for where I am… Well, I'm still at Star Bucks. Jay showed up and things got very ugly real quick. I'll explain everything but I need you and someone else to come pick me and Rachel's rental car up. Also when you get here, I'm sitting on a bench outside the coffee shop with a woman named Sara; I'll explain that too._

**From: James**

**To: Blair**

_First, are you OK? Second, what the hell happened? Third, why can't you drive? Fourth, if that little bastard touched you I am going to kill him._

**To: James  
****From: Blair  
**_Define Ok. I'll explain when you get here. Sara won't let me, she says that I'm not in any condition to drive and I agree with her._

**To: Blair  
****From: James  
**_I am on my way with Rachel. We took the truck I rented. We'll be there in five minutes, possibly less._

"Who was that?" asks Sara when I've locked the screen to my phone and set it in my lap. I glance over at her, ready to answer, when a silver pick-up slides into my peripheral vision and I turn to look at it.

"My boyfriend," I reply quickly, "and I think that he's here." Sure enough, the silver Ford is the other vehicle Rachel had rented. Rachel is sitting in the passenger's seat looking beyond pissed and James is behind the wheel. After parking in the last available front space in front of Star Bucks, both doors fly open and James is the first one out of the truck.

The first words out of his mouth, after seeing me, are: "what the hell happened?" His eyes wander along my beaten up appearance, stopping on my torn sweatshirt and destroyed tee shirt. "You have five seconds to explain all of this and just so you know, this would _never_ be my definition of okay."

"Jay," after choking out the foul name I get up off the bench and warily watch James as his eyes turn deadly.

I feel something wet roll down my face and lift my fingers to my cheek. Pulling them away I see that blood was rolling down from an inch and a half long cut on my forehead. Well, James sees the blood too so that's how he and Rachel end up dragging me into the emergency room of a hospital, with the help of a nurse, kicking and screaming. Well, at least everyone can tell that I'm back to normal.

James is restraining me on his lap when the doctor walks in. She seems friendly enough but I don't like the look of the needle in her hand. Now I'm not afraid of needles, having three tattoos will kind of make you immune to them, but I'm already riled up and the syringe just sets me off. The last thing I remember is something being jabbed into my shoulder and a slight burning sensation.

When I wake up, I'm laying on the couch in my bus covered in blankets with at least four pillows propping my back up. Well, this instantly confuses me. I could have sworn that I had been in a hospital and that James had been holding me down so a doctor could inject a sedative into my arm. Now he was sitting on the couch opposite me doing something on his phone and Delilah sat next to him. She was on her laptop and had headphones in her ears. Kendall walks in and looks over at me, noticing that my eyes were now open.

"Hey, Blair's up," he announces and James immediately looks up from his phone. Delilah notices the sudden commotion and pulls the headphones out of her ears. Seeing that those two were already on my bus made me wonder if anyone else had tagged along. Knowing the people I was on tour with made me figure that the rest of Big Time Rush and Evadance had decided to tag along.

"It's about time," remarks Carlos as he too enters the lounge. "She's been out for what, two hours? Roxy just talked to Snake and he said that we're nearly to Pennsylvania."

"Right here, guys," I announce tired of hearing them talk about me like I'm still passed out. My voice was horse and I knew that it was going to start cracking. "Can someone get me a bottle of water?"

"Hey Logan!" yells Carlos, "you're in the kitchen right?"

"You are like five steps away from the fridge, Carlos, get it yourself!" Replies Logan and I mentally decide the Avery must also be on the bus. Since Delilah, Roxy, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were obviously riding with me it didn't make sense for her not to be.

"It's not for me asshole!" replies Carlos, "Blair is up. Get her a water bottle then you and Avery get your asses in here."

"Well, that changes things," I hear Logan mutter as he opens the fridge and Avery bounds down the couple of steps to the lounge. Yep, eight people did not fit comfortably all together in the lounge. Which made sense too since the whole bus was only equipped for four people at the most. Delilah perches on the armrest of my couch, when Logan comes in, to make a little more room. Her efforts help a bit since the others catch on and Roxy takes the other armrest. All Avery does is shrug and sit right down in the middle of the floor. This earns her a couple of glances from the guys.

"Thanks Logan," I remark as he hands me the water. Cracking it open I wait for someone else to start talking.

"How are you feeling?" asks James as he picks my feet up and sits down on the couch. I pull myself into a sitting position and twist in the blankets until I'm still wrapped in them and sitting on James' lap.

"Like someone drugged me," I answer before closing my eyes, "I think I'll take another nap. Still tired."

"Two ounces of Valium will do that to you," remarks Logan, "you've been knocked out for three hours, Blair. Part of which was your own accord because you wanted to see if the pain meds the doctor gave you would make you high."

"Granted," inserts Kendall, "we probably shouldn't have let you take three pills at the same time."

"But we kind of wondered if it would make you loopy," says Delilah next. "Plus we didn't figure trying to take them from you would end well."

"Turns out, all it does is make you completely stoned for about five minutes," concludes Roxy, "and then you pass out and nothing wakes you up. _Nothing._"

"What did you all try doing to wake me up?" I question and wait for one of them to answer.

"Well," starts Carlos, "Snake suggested we use his air horn."

"Which did not work at all," clarifies Avery, "then we tried poking you. Delilah's idea, not mine, and that didn't work either. Then we came up with a ton of stupid ideas that did not work at all and resulted in us electing James to move you from the floor onto this couch and tucking you in. Turns out you didn't put yourself in to a permanent coma since you're obviously up. So that was good."

"So, was it necessary to have taken me to that emergency room?" I ask, looking at James in particular.

"You were bleeding," he defends, "and you had been attacked and the blood was coming from your head. So yes it was necessary to have taken you to the emergency room. Was it necessary for you to insult the two nurses and fight back when they tried cleaning that cut on your forehead and sholder, Blair?" Counters James as he waits for me to rebut both his answer and question. I change the subject instead.

"Are we driving non stop back to L.A. or will there be breaks along the way?" Roxy looks at me like I'm an idiot for asking that question but answers me anyway.

"Blair," she starts, "it's a four day long drive from New York to Los Angeles. What do you think?"

"When's our first hotel stop?" I ask back wanting to know when I'll be able to kick a majority of the people on my bus off. "And why are all of you on my bus? You do realize that there are three others right?"

"First hotel stop is in Ohio and we all wanted to make sure that you were going to be okay," answers Kendall as he proceeds to kick Delilah off her seat on the couch armrest, taking it before she gets up off the floor. Deciding that bickering for it won't do any good, she decides to sit on Kendall's lap instead. He obliges and wraps both arms around her waist so that she doesn't fall off on accident.

"So, has anyone explained Jay to Delilah, Roxy and Avery yet?" I ask hoping that one of the guys or at the very least Rachel or Snake had taken them aside to brief them on the problem named Jay.

"Oh yeah," replies Delilah with malice, "I will cut that bastard's balls off and make him eat them if it is the last thing I do. I'm pretty sure James and I are on the same page with this."

"Yep," I agree, "sounds about right." Now I have to worry about two people going to jail because they want to kill, and are most likely devising a plan to follow through with, Jay.


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N): And I present to you Chapter 24! Random fact about me: My favorite color is black. Alright, shout outs now! **

**I am so sorry that this update is so damn late!**

**Shout Outs:**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Thanks for saying that I'm doing well with the plot, characters and that my drama's top notch. It's awesome that you love the story enough to have sent your last review over messaging. As I'm typing this right now, I honestly don't remember what cliffhanger was fine but I'm happy that it was. I hate Jay too and hopefully since I'm off school now I'll be updating a bit more regularly. **

**Love,  
****Taylor**

**Evadance  
**Twenty-Four

During our over night stop in West Virginia, I ended up sharing a room with James which didn't surprise anyone. It was a type of win-win situation, I didn't want to stay in a hotel room alone for the night and, since the Jay incident, James wouldn't let me out of his sight. I'm just amazed that Rachel still bothered to rent a room out for him; it seemed to have been a waste of fifty dollars if you ask me. Especially since no one even went in the room.

Since the last time Rachel had people doubling up in rooms didn't end very well, she made it a point to get every one their own room. I'd left ninety-nine percent of my stuff on the bus only throwing what I would need for the next morning into a large bag. I'm setting it down in a corner of the room when someone come up behind me. I jump, letting out a small shriek, when arms wrap around my waist.

"It's just me, baby," murmurs James, his lips level with my ear. I relax against his chest and close my eyes.

"Please don't do that," I reply softly as he kisses my neck.

"Do what?" James asks back innocently, his lips sliding down from my neck to my shoulder.

"Sneak up behind me," I reply, "you know that I scare easily."

"Yeah, I know, that's what makes it fun."

"You are a mean person," I mumble back.

"Eh, but you love me."

"Valid argument."

"I know," James unwraps his arms from around my waist and turns me around to face him. I wrap my arms around his neck and James leans down to kiss me. A sharp knock on the door makes me flinch.

"Can I come in!?" Yells Delilah, "I stole Kendall's guitar and now he's chasing me!"

"It's open!" I reply and seconds later Delilah nearly falls into my room clutching Kendall's brown Fender acoustic in one hand. She locks the door behind her and comes to sit down on the edge of the bed. James seems bothered by Delilah's intrusion but knows that there isn't a much he can do about it, then the idea of texting Kendall dawns on him. I notice when he slides his phone out and goes to unlock the door. About two minutes later, Kendall comes barging in. He takes his guitar and throws Delilah over his shoulder and thanks James for texting him. Delilah flips us off as she's carried out.

"When is she going to stop stealing Kendall's things?" asks James as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

"How would I know the answer to that?" I ask back sitting down next to him.

"You two are friends."

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean that I know everything that goes on in Delilah's crazy head," I respond while sliding onto his lap. James twists his fingers in my hair and I link my arms around his neck again.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Yells Delilah as she barges into my hotel room. She looked like a frantic mess with one shoe on, half of her head still dripping wet and tangled and her black hoodie that has the Gryffindor symbol on the back half on. "Rachel is going mental! She woke up late and now we're two hours off schedule and she is pushing to leave in twenty minutes!"

"Whoa!" I exclaim as I twist out of James' arms, "calm down." Delilah stares at me as though I have just dropped down from space. Apparently 'calm down' was not the right thing to tell her.

"How am I supposed to calm down with Rachel up everyone's ass?" she yells, "whether you shower here or on your bus I don't care just get some clothes on and get your ass down stairs. Wake James up too." With that Delilah runs out of the room letting the door slam behind her presumably going to frighten Roxy and Avery into action. I drop back down to the bed with a soft thud, that had been a wonderful start to my morning.

I'm pulling on skinny jeans and tying to towel dry my hair at the same time while James walks around the room wearing only his jeans and one of his shoes while looking for his shirt. How he had managed to misplace it in a room this small amazes me but I don't exactly have the time to ask why since after Delilah's wake up call Rachel had come barging in. I had been glad Delilah had come in warning us of Rachel's insanity because the woman had literally gone mental. She was even more frantic than Delilah had been, mumbling about how we'd never make up for the lost time and that I needed to at least put a robe on before coming out into the hallway. Apparently it is considered indecent exposure to go walking into the lobby of a hotel in your bra and underwear.

James is pulling his shirt and black pull-over hoodie on as I start throwing everything into either of our duffle bags. I hear Rachel yell, "fifteen minutes!" from down the hall and really kick it into high gear figuring that she'd have no problem leaving James and I behind. Granted they'd have to round trip and come back but no one wants that to have to happen. I just have enough time to grab a coffee and bagel from the hotel's continental breakfast before I am literally pushed out of the hotel and onto my bus. Carrying both of our bags, James is next.

"How'd you get coffee?" he questions pointing at the steaming cup in my hand.

"Ran downstairs about five seconds before Rachel," I answer while setting it down on the counter before dropping down to the couch. "That is not how I want to wake up in the morning. I'm not even fully awake yet." There's a quick knock on the bus door before Logan and Kendall come barging in.

"We're riding with you," they announce simultaneously, "Carlos is cleaning again."

"And well, the more socks of Kendall's he finds the more pissed he gets," says Logan as he goes to turn my Xbox on. He grabs two controllers, handing one to Kendall, before sitting down on the floor in front of the TV. I look up at James who is watching the both of them.

"Go play," I dismiss and Logan tosses him a controller.

Instead of immediately ignoring their game of Black Ops I slide off the couch and sit on the floor between James and Kendall, screaming, "kill that motherfucker!" while point at Logan's avatar. I'm sure Logan would have flipped me off by now if he hadn't been so focused on staying alive in the game. My phone goes off saying that I've got a new message and I take a break from yelling to open it.

**From: Delilah  
****To: Blair  
**_So, did Carlos drive Kendall and Logan off their bus yet? We haven't left the hotel parking lot for some insane reason yet and I can hear him yelling about how the bus is, and I quote, "a huge very expensive vehicle being used as the one of the world's fanciest fucking garbage cans." Oh and then he yells something angrily in Spanish whenever he finds something of Kendall's._

**From: Blair  
****To: Delilah  
**_Yeah, he drove them off a couple of minutes ago. Now I've got three guys sitting around my TV, playing my disc of Black Ops, on my Xbox._

**From: Delilah  
****To: Blair  
**_What's it like riding around on a bus with three guys? Oh and tell them that I want to help brainstorm ideas on how to kill Jay._

**From: Blair  
****To: Delilah  
**_Loud. Extremely loud and there's a lot of swearing. Oh and Logan just threatened to push Kendall out of the bus once it's moving for shooting his dumb avatar. Now, with the killing Jay ideas. They've already got around fifty but I'll tell them anyway. I'm sure they'll be open to new suggestions._

**From: Delilah  
****To: Blair  
**_I bet they're playing Black Ops against the computer. And they're behind I've already got sixty, most of which involve machine guns and hand grenades._

**From: Blair  
****To: Delilah  
**_Yeah, and each other. If you can legally buy machine guns and hand grenades tag team with the guys and blow Jay to bits. I don't want the five of you locked up for doing that though so don't. What are you, Roxy and Avery doing? And tell Avery that if she's prank calling Colombia Records and Paramount Pictures again to stop. The last thing we need is to be dropped from the label because Avery was being a complete idiot._

**From: Delilah  
****To: Blair  
**_Tell Kendall and James that they need to call a temporary truce and take Logan down for me, OK? I can't get the weapons legally but I do know a guy who knows a guy who could get them off the black market for me… You'll say no, I already know that, but it's a thought and the motherfucker deserves it. We're not prank calling anybody. Avery actually decided to search fan fiction and were reading that. It's really amusing too, you should get your laptop and look it up too._

**From: Blair  
****To: Delilah  
**_I will, I've already been yelling 'kill that motherfucker!' while pointing at Logan's avatar. I'm pretty sure they know that I'd like him kicked out of the game. Good, those prank calls are going to get you three in trouble. I've actually been told about fan fiction but am actually going to look it up now. Ttyl._

Ignoring Delilah's _bye, ttyl_, text I stand up and grab my laptop off the other couch. Sitting back down in my corner, I open and boot it up. Kendall's avatar gets killed off and he proceeds to move from the floor to one of the other couches, eyes already glued to the screen of his phone. You know, I should have a no electronics day as a science experiment to see how long the Big Time Rush guys could last without their phones, iPods and anything else that runs on batteries, is charged or plugged in. They would so go crazy. Wow, I am evil.

After pulling up the internet, I type _Big Time Rush fan fiction_ into the search bar on Google and press go. Picking the first link that comes up, I watch the page load. The first story that pops up says that it's rated M and Kogan slash. Not remembering what Kogan was, I click into it and have to go back after reading about half the page. I know Kendall and Logan too well to actually get to the part where they butt-fuck each other. That is one image I do not need, or want, burned in my mind. I should have had them read it though, too bad I hadn't bookmarked the page. Eh, I'm sure I'll find something similar to it again.

The next story I click into is also rated M but instead of Kogan it's Kames and well, I shouldn't have read that. I am going to make both James and Kendall read it so that we're all on the same page. I really shouldn't have read that one all the way through. The descriptive, nearly six paragraph sex scene, and the way too graphic butt-fucking part has officially scarred me for life. Wait, maybe I should just force Kendall to read it, James doesn't need to get any ideas on being a dominate fucker in the bedroom or our relationship.

I go back to the main page and avidly search for a story that doesn't have the word slash in the summary. I've hit the bottom of the first page when I come across another M rated story. This one doesn't say anything about Kogan or Kames or any of those slash parings so I click into it and start reading. It's a multi-chapter story features James as the main guy and another character, a girl named Chloe, the author made up.

I learn five things about Rushers from this story. One, they are so much more perverted than I had originally thought. Two, they have this strange obsession with Kendall's hips. Well, Delilah does too but that's something different. Three, they enjoy talking about Carlos' internet addiction. Which I can't blame them for. Four, they've written more descriptive sex scenes than what I've read in the published, erotic novel Fifty Shades of Grey. Five, I can help them out with their perverted-ness.

Actually, all of Evadance could. We get so many great ass and bare chest shots it's crazy. I'll have to share this idea with Delilah, Roxy and Avery; I'm sure they'll be all for it. Now, whether we tell the guys about fan fiction is still up in the air. At least for me it is. Then again, I am the one who wants to make Kendall and possibly James read that slash about them because it has scarred me for life and I'd like it to scar them too.

I end up reviewing the last chapter of the finished story as a guest. Typing _Blair S. Parsons_ into the bar before actually writing the review.

_First, let me say that you're a really good writer. Second, how did you come up with the story? I mean, some of the stuff I read in there is more descriptive than adult content written in Fifty Shades of Grey. Don't get me wrong, you wrote it well and depending on your age, that may or may not scare me._

_So, if you do post another chapter I'll most likely find it and read it. I can't promise anything but I'll try. And I am the actual Blair Parsons from Evadance, so if you don't care then that little bit of information was unneeded. But if you want to reply to me on this review, find me on Twitter._

_Anyway, great story!_

After pressing the review button I get out of fan fiction and pull up Twitter, deciding to actually check my over flowing Direct Message box. I had over fifty messages, if that's what I got on a regular basis then the messages sent to the guys must be in the thousands. Some were death threats for dating James, others were telling me to ignore the hate, and then there were the ones I responded to. One message read:

_Hey Blair, I doubt you're gonna see or read this but if you do can you ask Logan's lazy ass why he doesn't have a freaking bio? The jackass won't reply. Thanks!_

Laughing slightly at the request I decide to answer.

_Honey, you answered your own question. Logan doesn't have a bio because he's a lazy ass. And would you like me to hit him for not replying?_

To my surprise, the girl I had just messaged was online and replies.

_You're right, I should have figured that myself and yeah, you can hit him once for ignoring me._

Setting my laptop down on the couch, I get up and walk up behind Logan. He jumps a bit in surprise when I hit him in the back of the head. I laugh when his avatar goes up in flames. James jumps up and does some sort of childish victory dance as Logan shoots me a death glare. I hear the bus start up and finally begin to pull out of the hotel parking lot. We were now at least five hours behind schedule; Rachel must be having a nervous breakdown right about now.


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N): I hope everyone likes Chapter 25. I am going to say you could say that I have a type of time skip in this chapter but it's not extremely relevant.  
****Everyone who reads my fan fictions should know this already but I SUCK at updating. Sorry, I know that this one was really late. I try but even when I have time I suck at getting chapters written and put up. Anyway, it's up now and here are the shout outs.**

**Shout Outs:**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: **I'm glad you thought the chapter was great and yeah that one did lay off the drama a lot. I don't think this one has much either.

**Love,  
****Taylor**

_**Evadance  
**_Twenty-Five.

We were boarding the buses after our last hotel stop and I managed to kick everyone off mine except James**. **The idiot thought that I would be chasing him off with a broom as well and hid in the closet so that I couldn't. Scared the hell out of me too when he jumped out while I was starting to clean the bus up. You know, throwing all of the fast food wrappers and flat out garbage into a black contractors bag and gathering stray articles of clothing to throw in one of my many duffel bags. James catches me by surprise when I'm standing on the arm of the couch nearest the flat screen, trying to get a pair of lacy pink underwear off the corner of it.

"And whose are those?" he asks, catching me when I loose my staggering balance at him jumping out at me. Setting me down, James snatches the pair of risqué, hot pink panties out of my hand and holds them up to the light.

"Most likely mine," I answer, "but…they could be Delilah's." I laugh when he suddenly throws the pink underwear halfway across the bus after I say that they could possibly belong to Delilah. I find his reaction so much more hilarious than he seems to find my joke.

"Did I just touch Delilah's underwear?" asks James sounding deadly serious. I laugh at his tone and completely blank, super serious face and debate on whether or not I should keep this up.

"Uh," I begin continuing to watch him, "no." What? I just couldn't be that evil, well I could but I'm going to be stuck on a bus for five hours and would prefer James' help with picking up rather than doing it all myself as he stares at my ass.

"Oh thank God," he breaths, "you had me so scared."

"I know," I reply smiling up at him, "that's what you get for hiding in my closet like a complete idiot and then jumping out at me when I'm balancing on the couch. I mean were you expecting me to fall and crack my head on the wall?"

"I caught you, didn't I?" he points out, "and that was just plain cruel. I'll have to get you back for that Miss. Parsons." I pretend to be scared at the thought then laugh at the thought of James getting me back for almost convincing him that he'd been holding Delilah's panties. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have laughed, he is friends with three idiots who love, and are great at, pranks.

Before we had started out on our route for California I'd talked with Delilah, Roxy and Avery about convincing the record company to buy us a nice sized house the four of us could room comfortably together in. Preferably in the same high-class suburb as the guys. I'm not sure how we had managed it but Colombia Records finally gave in and is willing to let us loose in the neighborhood to find a place we like. I am ninety-nine percent sure one of the main reasons they just said yes was to shut Delilah up.

My bus pulls into the Colombia Record's building parking lot around twelve midnight. James helps me throw the rest of my stuff into the last remaining duffel bag about thirty minutes before we're driving out of Nevada so there's not packing once we cross the border into L.A.

"So," starts James as we head into the building, "you and the girls house hunting tomorrow?"

"Yep," I answer, "and can I crash at your place tonight?" Once in I head for the line of chairs pushed up against the windowed wall in the waiting room. James follows, sitting down next to me on the couch I had managed to spot amongst the chairs.

"What's the magic word?" he teases before leaning over to pull me onto his lap.

"Please?"

"Actually, it was password but please works too." I roll my eyes at his answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do we have to wait for everyone else to get here?"

"Yes, I happen to want to get my shit off my bus but, while we're waiting for them to get here, we can go load all of you bags into my truck." He answers and I make no move to go lug my bags back out to the parking lot.

"Waiting for your shit to arrive is fine," I reply, "but I am not lugging these bags outside again." I end up falling asleep before the rest of the buses pull in. Deciding to be nice, no one wakes me up when it's time to move bags and belongings into other vehicles. I'm later told that Delilah, Avery and Roxy had taken my lead and decided to pass out too.

Waking up in the passenger's seat of James' truck as it idles in the driveway of his immense house was enough to scare the living hell out of me. I calm down quickly enough, though, when everything starts falling into place. James ends up getting a good laugh out of me being startled which results in me glaring at him before shoving the door open and climbing out.

"We're bringing the bags in," announces James once I've made it about halfway to the porch.

Sighing I turn around and stomp back to the truck. I'd been hoping that James would have forgotten about the ten duffel bags thrown into the bed of his huge pick-up. I should have known that just being able to walk in and pass out again wouldn't be that simple.

"But they're so heavy!" I complain as James hands me the smallest and lightest bag out of them all.

"Just be glad I'm the one carrying the bag containing the Xbox." He answers as we begin walking up to the house.

Since it's dark I don't notice the huge size until James and I have gone through the front door. I nearly drop my duffle bag in amazement; James living room was about the size of my mom's kitchen and living room combined and those are not small rooms. Damn, if this is the size of just one room I am going to have fun getting lost here.

"You live in this place?" I exclaim in amazement. "This place is fucking huge!"

"Yeah," answers James seemingly amused with my reaction to his living room. "Last time I checked this key only opened locks on this house. You afraid of getting lost, Princess?"

"Yes," I reply, "especially if it's at night and I need to use the bathroom. Are all of the house around here this big?"

"Don't worry, I'll show you where everything is and pretty much, yeah. You and the girls will probably have no trouble finding a place that has a bathroom for each of you. I still can't believe the company is letting the four of you live around here."

"Me either," I reply, "though I think Delilah's threat to call everyday at random intervals, rapping The Real Slim Shady until they gave us the OK had a lot to do with it."

"That would explain it," remarks James before he starts listing off my sleeping arrangement options. "Now, you've got three choices on where you want to camp out tonight. You can either pass out on the couch, pick out one of the guest rooms or stay with me. Lady's choice."

"Option three," I reply while adjusting the bag on my shoulder. "Though I'm sure the couch is very comfortable."

I woke up to falling off the bed. The sound of me hitting the floor wakes James. This causes him to look over my side of the bed to make sure that I was the one who caused the noise.

I'm in the process of untangling my limbs from the twisted sheets while working myself into a sitting position when James makes his sleepy remark about my situation. "I can't believe you fell off the bed." The moment I actually get into a sitting position a large chunk of frizzy hair falls in my eyes.

I grumble, "yeah, well, my back hurts," while climbing back onto the bed pulling the fallen blankets up with me.

"And that would be why you fell off the bed," James remarks again as he links his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly to his chest. If I hadn't already stated to drift back into sleep I'd have replied to James' remark with something snappy.

"You make it so hard to get defensive," I tiredly complain while stifling a yawn. "Like, I'm all comfortable and tired."

My phone wakes me next. It's not immediate but does scare the shit out of me and be being scared startles James. Picking it up I check the caller ID and time; Delilah's the one calling and it's nine thirty. I'm surprised that she's actually up and answer it; the girl normally isn't up till ten.

"Hello?" I ask while holding the phone up to my ear. "Delilah, why are you calling me?"

"This is Blair right?" she asks back, "Avery and or Roxy well, now that I think about it, it could have been Kendall, changed the names of all my contact in my phone."

"Yeah, I'm Blair," I reply, "what was my name changed to?"

"Spawn of Satin."

"Kendall changed your contacts," I confirm knowing that only he or Logan would change my name to that. "And if you can find a way to blame Logan for changing your contacts do."

"Why do you always blame Logan for everything and are we still meeting Susanna at twelve to go mansion-house hunting, right?" Susanna was Evadance's new manager, the four of us loved her; she was the exact opposite of Debbie.

"I blame Logan for everything because he threw random shit at me on tour and stole my beer, also on tour. Yeah, we're still meeting Susanna, you stay with one of the guys too?" I answer, ignoring James successfully when he decides to start kissing my neck.

Delilah replies absently, "yeah, Kendall. I had no idea that a single house could be so freaking big! Avery and Roxy got lost, when they came over around eight with Carlos and Logan, looking for the kitchen."

"Sounds like the four of us will be getting a place around the same size. Apparently all of the houses in this multi-million dollar suburb are effing mansions. And James has decided to start waking up now so I'll see and talk to at twelve."

"See, I could say something right now but won't," remarks Delilah, "and I'm now going to find out who the rest of the people in my phone are. I guess I'll see you at the Colombia Records parking lot at twelve."

After ending the call I try tossing my phone on to the duffle bag, of clothes I am ninety-nine percent sure are clean, that I have sitting in the corner. It bounces off, landing next to it on the floor. At least my aim's getting better since it didn't hit the wall.

"Even though I'd love to stay here all day," I begin while twisting around in James' arms so that I'm facing him. "I am going to have to get up and get ready for the day because I'm house hunting at one. That means I have to meet everyone at Colombia Records by twelve."

"Five more minutes?" he asks back, sounding like a kid who doesn't want to get out of bed and go to school. "What time is it any way?"

I think about his last question a bit before estimating my answer. "Uh, nine fifty nine fifty-five something along those lines."

James kisses my neck in response and I figure that if I want to be on time I'll have to bargain a bit. "I've got to meet Susanna, Avery, Roxy and Delilah by twelve not rushing out by twelve. So, how about we both get up, get ready and go out for breakfast? And before you ask, no you can not go out in public wearing boxers and a no longer white, white T-shirt."

It's amazing, I'm the one waiting for James to finish getting ready. Normally he'd be waiting on me to finish applying eyeliner or something equally as important. Since the tables have turned I now know why he's always irritable and rushing me by the time we're walking out the door.

"So, where do you want to go?" Asks James as he starts up his truck.

"You pick," I answer, "the last time I was in California I saw the inside hell of LAX and Colombia Records. I have no clue on the types of restaurants here. Remember, I'm from Minnesota, the sight of a freaking palm tree excites me."

He replies with, "alright, Princess, there's a small diner just up the road here, I'll pull in there." While turning off the road, stopping in a nearly empty parking lot. "And here we are."

Unbuckling my seatbelt, I shove the door open with my shoulder and jump down. James grabs his keys out of the ignition and walks around the truck's front. I fall in line with him and was walk into the small building together.

Since the morning rush is over my and James' order is taken and we're served in under twenty minutes. By the time we've paid out tab and are leaving the diner it's eleven thirty . This gives us just enough time to the to Colombia Records by twelve, Delilah seems shocked that I'm on time and ends up having to pay Roxy off because of a bet they'd made concerning my arrival time. Apparently Delilah doubts my perception of time and Roxy was just praying that I'd be on time because she really wanted to make twenty bucks off Delilah.

Once Susanna has gotten the four of us, and James who we were dragging along against his will, in her company issued mini van she pulls out to the parking structure heading for the suburb we'd be mansion-hunting in. We learn from our real estate agent, Chloe Parkenson, that there are six houses currently on the market and she then hears all of the requirements Delilah and Avery have for the house.

Delilah wants the house to have an in-ground pool and large backyard. Avery actually isn't addressing Chloe about what she wants in the house, she's trying to convince Susanna to buy her a five hundred dollar barbeque she saw at Home Depot; they're still debating this. Well, it's not exactly a debate since Susanna keeps saying no and Avery keeps on trying to persuade her by complaining evidently giving everyone trapped in the mini van a headache. Then there's Roxy and me, the only thing we're looking for in the house we buy are four bedrooms with attached bathrooms.

"Alright," announces Chloe as we all clamber out of the mini van, "this is our first house." She jesters to the huge home behind her and continues talking. "There's a full backyard with an in-ground pool and hot tub. It's a five bed, five bath, full kitchen living room and furnished basement." Chloe keeps going on about the property and neighbors as she opens the door to let us in.

Delilah freaks when she lays eyes on the pool and instantly begins convincing Avery, Roxy, Susanna and me that this is the right house. We end up agreeing to basically shut her up. James had decided to ignore the whole ordeal and was playing some game on his phone; smart guy I wish I could have done that. Paper work is gone over and our next stop is Art Van, Best Buy and Ikea

We had the house, now we needed furniture for it. I sighed while getting back into the mini van and curled up next to James in the backseat. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
